Quizás en una próxima vida
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Luego de una fuerte pelea con Naoki, Kotoko decide abandonarlo. Es una dura decisión, pero sabe que las cosas no pueden seguir así. El amor no correspondido es muy doloroso. Irie tendrá que sopesar que es lo que quiere realmente para su vida, y decidir finalmente, cómo enfrentar esta situación.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola todos! Aquí les traigo mi primera (y única historia) de **__**Itazura na Kiss.**_

_**Esta idea la esbocé hace algunos años… (si, algunos), pero hoy recién comenzará a ver la luz. **_

_**La historia comienza en una de las tantas peleas que han tenido Irie con Kotoko durante su vida de casados. Obviamente adaptando los hechos y sucesos a la historia. **_

_**¡Ojalá me acompañen en esta aventura!**_

_**Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios… **_____

(*********)

\- ¡Esto no se suponía que tenía que ser así! – sollozó Kotoko. -¡Keita se fija y se preocupa mucho más por mí que tú! - ¡Él me dijo que iba en serio conmigo… en cambio tú… tú ni siquiera me miras! – le gritó furiosa Kotoko a su marido luego de sufrir un nuevo rechazo por parte de él. - Es verdad lo que él dice… tú en verdad, ya no me amas- le gritó una vez más totalmente desesperada.

\- ¡Basta!- le gritó Irie dándole una fuerte bofetada - ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Quieres? ¡No puedes perder el control de esta forma!- le volvió a gritar.

Kotoko se impactó. No era la primera vez que la golpeaba para hacerla entrar en razón, pero definitivamente, sí sería la última. La niña lo miró a los ojos reflejando en su mirada, la visible desilusión que sentía.

Lentamente llevó su mano a la mejilla y pudo sentir el dolor que el golpe le había provocado. No podía verse en esos momentos, pero de seguro la zona se encontraría enrojecida y se inflamaría dentro de unas horas. Para deducir eso, no se necesitaba ser una genio ni una enfermera.

Ya había sido demasiado. Todo límite se había sobrepasado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin control alguno.

Irie dándose cuenta de que había rebasado un límite infranqueable, intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella se apartó de él bruscamente.

\- Estoy harta de todos estos años de amor no correspondido – le dijo serenándose lo que más pudo para sonar decidida. - Siempre me rechazas… ni siquiera me tocas – le dijo secándose las lágrimas furiosa.

Irie se impresionó frente a esa mirada. Sabía que Kotoko estaba hablando en serio. Muy en serio.

-Cuando te pedí que fueras a la ceremonia de enfermeras me rechazaste en frente de todos. No te importó que fuera la burla de toda la escuela. El doctor Leonard iba autorizar que te quedaras… pero no, tu elegiste ir de todas formas con él, aun sabiendo cuan importante era para mí que estuvieras presente.

-Kotoko, pero de todas formas regresé ese día, por ti- le dijo él en su defensa.

-Llegaste cuando estaba sola. Cuando ya no había nadie. La ceremonia fue hermosa, pero tú no estuviste en ella. ¿Sabes si quiera que estuve toda la ceremonia mirando el asiento que había sido destinado para ti con un nudo en la garganta? ¡Claro que no lo sabes, porque no te importa!. - Siempre me desprecias delante de los demás, me contestas mal y me ridiculizas. ¡Hasta en nuestra luna de miel priorizaste estar con otras personas!. -¿te suena lógico eso?. -Todos siempre me preguntan que cómo puedo estar con alguien como tú, si ni siquira me valoras. Nada ha cambiado. Lo hacías en el colegio y ahora lo haces en la escuela. Pero por eso… ¡YA NO MÁS! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas de pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó él cruzándose de brazos sonriendo en forma engreída.

-¡Dije que ya no más!- ¡No quiero más de esto!- ¡No quiero esta vida para mí!- le gritó sollozando.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a dejar? ¿Te vas a ir?- le preguntó sonriendo en forma burlona.

-¡Lo único que sé es que no te quiero más en mi vida, ya fue suficiente!- le gritó nuevamente para luego salir corriendo de la habitación así como de la casa.

Irie quedó impresionado por lo sucedido. Las palabras de Kotoko le habían dolido enormemente. Él sabía que lo que había dicho Kii-chan era cierto. Él estaba tremendamente celoso de la relación que tenía con Keita. El enfermero era espontáneo y natural. Ella se mostraba relajada en su presencia, se sentía tranquila, respetada, y admirada. Pero con él no. Él era rígido, frío y esquematizado. Verla así de feliz con alguien más lo llenaba de impotencia… y finalmente ¿que era lo que hacía?, descargaba toda esa impotencia y frustración con ella, siendo sumamente frío con ella para hacerla sufrir.

Él tenía sumamente claro no había sido un buen marido con su esposa durante todo este tiempo. Incluso se lo habían llegado a comentar los demás doctores y gente del hospital. Había sido muy hiriente con ella (incluso más de lo usual) frente a todos. Irse aquel día de la ceremonia había sido un tremendo error. Pudo regresar, pero había sido tarde. Él siempre pensó que Kotoko lo perdonaría, pero estaba claro que ella había resentido ese comportamiento y de muy mala manera.

Todos pudieron ver la forma en que Kotoko salió corriendo de la casa de los Irie. Lloraba descontroladamente y los gritos habían sido escuchados por todos.

Esa noche, el Padre de Kotoko conversó con Irie frente a frente. De hombre a hombre. Él necesitaba que su yerno valorara a su hija. Le explicó que los matrimonios perfectos no existen. Le contó cómo había sido su matrimonio con su esposa, de cómo ella también había huido una vez de la casa, pero que aun cuando ella tenía sus defectos, para él no había podido existir una esposa mejor, puesto que con ella el podía ser "él mismo" ya que ella sacaba su "verdadero ser" "su verdadero yo".

Esa noche Irie apenas durmió. Se quedó pensando en lo que el padre de Kotoko le había dicho y en las duras palabras de la niña. Esa noche ella había decidido quedarse fuera de casa, por lo que se encontraba solo en la cama. Miraba con tristeza el lado de ella. Pensó en lo triste que sería su vida si ese espacio estuviera vacío por siempre. Él realmente quería y amaba a su esposa, pero nunca se lo demostraba como era debido. Kotoko era admirada y querida por quien la conocía. Mal que mal siempre habían chicos que se la querían robar. Primero fue el idiota de Kii-chan, ahora era Keita, quien hasta le había hecho un ofrecimiento concreto de matrimonio a ella aún estando casada con él.

(*******)

Al día siguiente, Kotoko asistió a clases con normalidad. Evitó toda posibilidad de contacto con él. Irie necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, pero tenía demasiado trabajo.

Por otro lado, Kotoko estaba muy mal de ánimo. No quería preguntas, y por ningún motivo quería encontrárselo y tener que enfrentarlo. Desesperada por poder huir de todo, subió a la azotea del edificio, ya que a esa hora, era el lugar menos concurrido del hospital.

Miró que no hubiera nadie y se sentó en unas de las banquillas a observar la vista panorámica que desde ahí se podía ver de la ciudad.

Viéndose totalmente sola y con solo la brisa del viento como testigo, la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez en forma desconsolada. Sentía su alma totalmente destrozada. Estaba sacando a fuera toda esa frustración y pena que sentía desde que había conocido a Irie. Siempre había vivido con el miedo de que él no la quisiera ni la amara, lo cuál ahora tendría que aceptar como algo cierto. Ese hombre no podía sentir amor por ella.

(******)

Pero Kotoko, no se había podido percatar que alguien se encontraba cerca de ella.

Aquella anciana que siempre la solicitaba para los mandados, en secreto, la había estando observando desde hace días y llevaba un buen rato escuchando como lloraba. La forma en que lo hacía le había partido el corazón, motivo por el cual decidió acercarse a consolarla.

Kotoko al verla se asustó, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y le preguntó:

\- Disculpe ¿necesita que vaya a comprarle algo?

\- No niña- le respondió la anciana con cariño - Sé que trabajas duro, no te molestaré más con mis encargos. Solo quiero saber porqué estas así, usualmente siempre estás tan alegre y trabajando duro.

\- No se preocupe por mí por favor, venga, vamos, la acompañaré a su habitación- le dijo ella apenada. -Discúlpeme por favor, no sabía que estaba aquí, yo sólo soy una simple estudiante de enfermería, no debo importunar a los pacientes con mis problemas y menos con asuntos personales, discúlpeme no vi que estaba usted aquí - le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en son de disculpa y en forma medio atropellada al hablar.

La anciana la miró y le dijo:

\- No te preocupes niña, no necesitas disculparte. Después de todo, yo no debería andar deambulando por aquí, los doctores me retarán – dijo sonriente. -Además que no le contaré a nadie, así que quédate tranquila… pero dime qué te pasa, ese llanto es demasiado desgarrador para que pueda pasarlo por alto- le dijo la anciana preocupada.

Kotoko la miró. Sabía que estaba mal hablar de temas personales a los pacientes. Ella solo se limitó a secarse las lágrimas una vez más y mirar hacia el infinito.

\- Es por el descorazonado y frío de tu marido ¿verdad?.

\- ¿Ehhhh?- preguntó sorprendida.

\- Niña, seré vieja y estaré enferma, pero aún tengo ojos y oídos sabes. He visto cómo te trata y responde frente a los demás y también he escuchado comentarios al respecto. Todo el mundo te admira por tu paciencia y nadie entiende cómo aún estás con un tipo como él, son demasiado distintos- comentó la anciana.

\- Si, me imagino que todos se deben burlar de mí por lo patética que soy- dijo guardando silencio por unos segundos. - Lo he amado desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero él no me trata ni me mira como yo quisiera. Ni siquiera me ama. - ¡Pero ya no más, eso se acabó! - dijo decidida. - Ayer me fui de su casa y no pienso volver. - Sólo que no sé que hacer-dijo alterada. – Es decir, quiero ser enfermera con todas mis fuerzas, creo que por fin encontré lo que realmente quiero ser y hacer con mi vida, pero si continuó aquí lo veré a diario y no podré soportarlo- dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos en señal de desesperación.

\- Uummmmm, ya veo- le respondió la anciana - ¿Y por qué no te trasladas?.

\- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó Kotoko.

\- ¿Por qué no pides traslado a la escuela de enfermería de internos?- le preguntó ella mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿La que está en las afueras de Tokio?.

\- Si – le respondió ella.

\- Se que es muy difícil ingresar ahí. Tengo entendido que ahí están sólo las mejores enfermeras, aquellas que han obtenido las mejores calificaciones. Una persona tan torpe como yo jamás calificaría para entrar. Además que ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo, desconozco hasta el proceso para poder postular, ya que nunca lo vi siquiera como una opción.

\- Habla con la directora de la escuela de enfermería y pídele que gestione el traslado. Finalmente ella es la que dispone quien va o quien no, independiente de las calificaciones. Claro que si te trasladas, deberás esforzarte mucho. Pero la escuela de allá no es muy diferente a la de acá tengo entendido. Sería buena idea alejarte un tiempo. Podrías despejarte y ver cómo se van dando las cosas… si lo logras claro está.

\- ¡Suena excelente!- exclamó Kotoko con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos - Pero me será imposible hablar con la directora- dijo desanimándose repentinamente.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó ella sorprendida al ver su semblante cambiar.

\- Porque hay compañeras que llevan tiempo pidiéndole una cita, pero ella no se las ha dado. Dicen que está enferma y que tuvo que viajar fuera del país para tratarse. Sólo están el subdirector y la enfermera en jefe y ellos seguramente, nunca me darán el pase- dijo lanzando un suspiro muy triste.

\- ¿En serio dicen eso? – bah - Una vez escuché que ella era bien excéntrica y que se paseaba por los diferentes cursos haciéndose pasar por una paciente a fin de evaluar a los estudiantes.

\- Jajaja, si una vez escuché eso- rio Kotoko - Pero no creo que sea cierto, ¿se imagina me hubiera visto a mí los primeros días? ya me habría reprobado ¿no cree?- siguió sonriendo Kotoko.

\- No lo creo niña, eres bien ruidosa en verdad, pero te esfuerzas harto y los pacientes te estiman. Pude ver lo que hiciste por ese chico famoso que vino hasta aquí… y si aceptó operarse fue solo gracias a lo que tú le dijiste. Nadie ni siquiera tu inteligente marido había logrado convencerlo - pero tú si pudiste - ¡Vamos pide una reunión con la directora! -¡quizás tienes suerte!- le dijo sonriendo.

\- Si, lo haré. - Sería bueno poder huir de todo esto- dijo pensativa. Aunque por ahora tendré que ver cómo escapar de mi marido- le dijo apenada. - Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que si me voy, él nunca me irá a buscar… es demasiado orgulloso.

La anciana miró con lástima a Kotoko.

\- Lo siento mucho niña. Los hombres que se creen listos, son así…- le mirando a lo lejos.

\- Pero él es muy listo- le dijo ella sorprendida (puesto que nadie podía negar la inteligencia de Irie).

\- Si te deja ir, créeme que cuestionaré seriamente su inteligencia. No todo en la vida se traduce en poder leer libros y memorizarlos. ¿Has oído hablar de la inteligencia emocional?, pues bien, él parece no tenerla en nada. Así como también carece de empatía y estima por los demás.

\- Eso no es verdad, él es bueno, quiere a su familia, solo es a mí a quien no quiere – le dijo Kotoko al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

\- Bueno niña, me voy, si no me ven los doctores armarán un alboroto al no encontrarme en mi habitación. Pide la hora con la directora y me cuentas cómo te fue. Sabes donde encontrarme- le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea.

\- Lo haré- le dijo Kotoko- gracias por escucharme - Siento que me saqué un gran peso de encima. Voy a pensar todo lo que me dijo.

-Bien – le dijo de lejos la voz de la anciana.

Kotoko vio como la anciana cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, mientras se abandonaba a sus pensamientos. Estaba muy ansiosa.


	2. Monstruo sin sentimientos

_**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia que les quiero compartir. Favor recuerden ¡Apoyar al autor!. ¿cómo se apoya? pues comentando y haciéndose partícipes de la historia. Compartan conmigo sus impresiones y lo que les pasa con la historia. Si les gusta o no. Si el tema está bien abordado o no. Si quieren más saber más de algo, etc. Si hay problemas de redacción o alguna falta de ortografía, favor también háganmelo saber, para poder corregirlo. Ya que por más que lo lea, siempre se me escalpa algún error. **_

_**Saludos a todos los que empezaron a leer, y a la persona que comento quiero decirle: (espero esté correcto): **_

" _**don´t worry my dear guest, i´ll finish this fic. Only i need your support and your comments. **______**" love u ! thank u!**_

_**(*************)**_

Kotoko, al regresar a su piso, solicitó de inmediato a la jefa de las enfermeras, la entrevista con la directora. Ella sin preguntar detalle alguno, tomó el teléfono y llamó para solicitarla.

La sorpresa de Kotoko fue enorme, cuando le dijeron que sería recibida al día siguiente. ¡No lo podía creer!. Había quedado con los nervios desechos. Ella no la conocía y no estaba segura de que sus razones, es decir "razones totalmente personales" fueran lo suficientemente válidas como para solicitar un traslado para tan prestigioso internado.

Ese día Kotoko pidió doblar su turno, a fin de no regresar a dormir a casa de los Irie. Regresaría temprano en la mañana, tomaría sus cosas y se quedaría en la casa del padre de Cris por algunos días. Ahí nadie la encontraría. Quería estar sola. Por lo menos algunos días, mientras veía que era lo que pasaba con la entrevista y ver si era factible su traslado. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que no quería volver a ver a su marido por algún tiempo.

Esa noche, Kotoko hizo el turno de noche junto a Keita y sus amigas. Todo el grupo solicitó cambio a fin de poder acompañarla. Por su puesto que su marido, no se apareció por la enfermería a buscarla, lo que hizo que Keita repitiera sus intenciones para con ella y nuevamente la invitó a quedarse en su departamento.

\- No puedo aceptar tu oferta Keita, por favor entiende -le dijo Kotoko cansada. -Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero yo aún estoy casada y enamorada. Sea como sea él, siempre lo he amado. No pretendo ser infiel ni que se me juzgue. Lo único que quiero es poder irme lejos para poder olvidarlo- le dijo llorando una vez más.

\- No llores- le dijo él abrazándola -Tómate tu tiempo entonces, el que necesites, total, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

\- Gracias Keita- le dijo ella conmovida.

Kotoko abandonó el hospital al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana, yéndose por una ruta totalmente distinta a la que solían tomar con Irie a diario. Cuando llegó a su casa, la Madre de Irie estaba en pijama y con total cara de angustia. A penas la vio llegar, se lanzó sobre ella llorando.

\- ¡Oh hija, por fin has vuelto! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!.

\- Lo lamento mama- le respondió Kotoko - pero no quería toparme con Irie.

\- Lo sé hija, lo sé. Pero dime, ¿Las cosas ya están mejor? ¿volverás hoy a la casa? ¿verdad?- le preguntó esperanzada de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- No mama, no regresaré. Me quedaré fuera unos días – respuesta que hizo que la madre de Irie comenzara a llorar nuevamente y más fuerte.

\- No te pongas así, por favor- le dijo Kotoko con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas – Me encantaría volver, pero ya no soporto más la situación con Irie. Mama yo te adoro y lo sabes… los adoro a todos… pero ya no aguanto más, en verdad, no aguanto- le dijo Kotoko cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras trataba de ahogar los sollozos.

Yuuki estaba escuchando todo lo que ahí ocurría. Estaba muy impresionado y angustiado por la situación. Él siempre había admirado mucho a su hermano por su inteligencia y temple, pero aunque no lo dijera ni reconociera abiertamente, quería mucho a Kotoko, la adoraba, y verla sufrir así en esos momentos, era demasiado triste y fuerte para él. Más que su hermano, se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil. Si él se encontrara en los zapatos de Kotoko, seguramente estaría haciendo lo mismo. No podía culparla.

\- Hoy tengo una reunión importante mama- le dijo a su suegra- ¿Me podrías despertar dentro de unas horas?- tengo que estar a las cuatro en el hospital.

\- ¿Reunión? ¿de qué?- le preguntó ella intrigada.

\- Ahí te cuento, pero es algo bueno- le dijo ella para tranquilizarla.

Kotoko subió corriendo las escaleras, y vio como la puerta de Yuuki se cerraba en forma repentina. La chica se sintió muy triste al ver esto, ya que ella, lo quería mucho. Pero lo más probable era que Yuuki estuviera de parte de su hermano mayor, por lo que no hizo más que encerrarse en su cuarto e intentar dormir algo para estar algo más presentable para la reunión.

Al llegar la hora, partió con su bolso, lista para quedarse unos días donde el padre de Cris. La madre de Irie no paraba de llorar, lo que hacía que Kotoko estuviera al borde del llanto en forma permanente.

\- ¡Deja de llorar mamá! - ¡Kotoko tiene una reunión importante ahora!- le gritó Yuuki desde el segundo piso. -Ella dijo que era algo bueno, por favor dales tiempo mamá – le gritó medio desesperado. - ¿Acaso no ves que ella es quien más mal lo está pasando?- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Yuuki!- exclamó Kotoko sorprendida.

\- Vamos Kotoko, tranquilízate y ve a tu reunión -le dijo él - después conversaremos, espero que te vaya muy bien- le dijo yéndose a refugiar a su dormitorio. El chico estaba realmente mal con toda esa situación.

\- Gracias Yuuki- le dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

Kotoko se fue todo el camino pensando en la intervención de Yuuki. La había apoyado. Le había deseado suerte. Pensar así le dio algo de tranquilidad a su corazón. Quizás después de todo, Yuuki si la entendía.

Cuando llegó al hospital, pudo ver a lo lejos a Irie. Él al verla comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia ella. Kotoko a fin de que no la alcanzara, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, hacia la oficina de la directora y logró salirse del alcance de su vista.

Con tal de esquivarlo, Kotoko, no vio cuan rápido había huido y cuando logró detenerse, ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina de la directora, con ella sentada en su gran escritorio.

\- ¿Pero cómo entras de esa manera niña?- escuchó Kotoko (la voz le era extrañamente familiar).

\- Perdón directora, venía huyendo y no paré hasta que me encontré aquí adentro - discúlpeme – le dijo haciendo una reverencia en son de disculpa.

\- ¡Niña por Dios, debes cuidar más tus modales!- exclamó la anciana (quien resultó ser la directora).

Kotoko estuvo a punto de desmayarse al verla.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿usted es la directora?.

Kotoko realmente, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Si niña- le contestó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - Y solo por eso, hoy estás aquí.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿O sea que en verdad juega a burlarse de las estudiantes y enfermeras primerizas?.

\- Ohh no lo digas así, por favor no le quites la entretención a una vieja como yo- le dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Perdón, es que nunca me lo imaginé….

\- Si, lo sé- ¿de quien huías?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- De Irie, de mi marido. La verdad, no lo veo hace ya dos días y cuando me vio, comenzó a venir hacia mí, no sé que quería a decir verdad, seguramente venía a gritarme algo o a insultarme. Tuve miedo de verlo, por lo que corrí con todas mis fuerzas para que no me encontrara. Discúlpeme por entrar así.

-¿Has pensado lo que hablamos?- le preguntó la anciana.

-Sí- le respondió ella.

-¿Y? – ¿Qué decidiste?- le preguntó la anciana.

-Si usted está de acuerdo, me gustaría tomar el internado- le respondió decidida.

-¿Estás segura?, una vez allá deberán pasar por lo menos 6 meses en los que no podrás volver. Debes entender que trasladarse es algo serio. No se puede volver atrás una vez iniciado el proceso, hay muchas enfermeras esperando esa oportunidad.

-Lo sé- le respondió Kotoko decidida.

-6 largos meses- insistió ella.

-Lo sé- volvió a responder.

-¿Y si tu marido te va a buscar? ¿qué harás?.

-Él no lo hará- sonrió con tristeza. -Además está en pleno semestre, no puede moverse. Tendría que congelar sus estudios y eso es algo que él nunca haría. Es demasiado responsable. Su imagen y sus estudios están por sobre todo y todos.

-Suenas muy convencida de que él no haría algo así… ¿Y si lo hace?

-No, no lo hará. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Y si lo hiciera, perdería su tiempo, puesto que yo tampoco me retractaré. Independiente de lo que ocurra, yo cumpliré con el plazo mínimo que son 6 meses. De ahí en adelante, recién se podría hacer algo.

-Bueno, si estás segura, dime ¿Cuándo deseas partir?- le preguntó la enfermera mayor con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Habla en serio?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-No puedo darme el lujo de bromear con estas cosas niña ruidosa. -¿Pasado mañana estará bien para ti?– le preguntó tomando la pluma que tenía en su escritorio para comenzar a llenar los documentos.

-¡Si! – le gritó emocionada - ¿Tan pronto?.

-¡Mientras antes, mejor! ¿O tienes dudas?.

-No, solo que nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, pero será grandioso partir en seguida. ¡Me parece maravilloso! ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad! ¡Se lo agradezco tanto!- sollozó.

-Bien, informaré a todos acá. Si necesitas ayuda con tu marido, yo me encargaré de lo tengan bien entretenido, así no te podrá molestar durante estos dos días que te quedan.

-Gracias – dijo ella llorando -En verdad agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí, aunque no entiendo el porqué… - sollozó más fuerte aún.

-Porque odio ver a mis niñas ser tratadas así, más a ti. Eres tan alegre y trabajadora. No quiero que pierdas esa luz y te marchites bajo la sombra de un mal hombre. Quiero que tu marido te valore, que recapacite, que vea lo que se está perdiendo. Espero que esto los ayude. Pero si no lo hace, debes salir adelante Kotoko Aihara. No pierdas tu esencia por un mal hombre. Por mucho que lo admires, por mucho que sea un buen estudiante y doctor…

-No es su culpa, en serio. Él es así y si no me ama, no hay mucho que hacer. Lo único que sé es que me aburrí de este amor no correspondido- le respondió ella.

-Veamos, esta va a ser la prueba de fuego para ambos, pero por sobre todo para él. Él es muy seguro de sí mismo. Creo que jamás se le pasará por la cabeza la idea de que lo dejes. Veamos si es capaz de dejar atrás su orgullo…

-Lo dudo- respondió Kotoko. -Pero sabe, esto no lo hago por él, lo hago por mí. Al fin descubrí a lo que me quiero dedicar, no quiero dejar mi profesión. Esto es lo que realmente me apasiona.

-Lo sé y alegra escucharte decir esto. Este camino que has escogido no es fácil. Esta profesión requiere mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio y temple. Ver pacientes morir es muy difícil, así como verlos sanarse o nacer es lo más gratificante que hay. Yo dediqué mi vida a esto. Por eso necesito a personas como tu en esta escuela. Con tu carácter. Pero necesito que estés bien, por esto te ayudo.

-Muchas gracias- susurró Kotoko.

-Vamos, ahora vete. Partirás pasado mañana. Tienes libre hasta ese entonces. Ahora ve a hablar con quien tengas que hablar y prepara tus cosas. Yo desde acá te ayudaré lo que más pueda. Si necesitas contactarme habla con la enfermera en jefe y yo te ubicaré. Te deseo mucha suerte Kotoko, esfuérzate mucho en tu nueva escuela, destácate, haz amigos, distrae tu mente. Piensa y analiza las cosas. Tómate tu tiempo y no te apresures a decidir nada… que el tiempo y la distancia, sean tu mayor consejero – le dijo la anciana colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias- le dijo nuevamente Kotoko emocionada hasta el alma. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la directora y se fue.

Al principio caminó sin rumbo. No podía creer nada de que lo estaba sucediendo. Todo había sido muy rápido. No sabía como le contaría a todos lo que había decidido hacer.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con su padre, corrió a contarle todo. Para su sorpresa, él no pidió detalles de lo ocurrido, pero la apoyó sin mostrar ningún tipo de aprensión. Es más, a Kotoko le dio la impresión de que estaba sumamente feliz de que se fuera y se alejara de todo por un tiempo. Para su padre ver a su hija sufrir le era muy duro. Aunque en su fuero interno el tenía la esperanza de que esto sería algo temporal y no definitivo. Tenía la esperanza de que su yerno recapacitaría y reaccionaría ante esta separación.

Luego fue a despedirse de Kii- Chan y Cris. Los 3 lloraron juntos con la noticia.

-Si quieres asesino a ese hombre ahora mismo y lo sirvo en la cena- le dijo un furioso Kii- chan. -Créeme que nadie se daría cuenta, nadie lo extrañaría. Aunque su carne de seguro indigesta a más de alguien – comentó risueño.

-¡Oh, pero qué cosas dices!- dijo con una risa nerviosa Kotoko - Lo único que les pido es que no le digan nada a Irie.

-Pero ¿A dónde vas? ¿No le vas a decir a Naoki nada?- le preguntó Cris impresionada.

-No les puedo decir, así no se verán obligados a tener que mentir por mi. Pero no estaré por estos lados por un tiempo. Mi celular también lo cambiaré, por lo que les pido me registren con otro nombre cuando tenga el nuevo número. Te lo daré a ti Cris ¿Ok?.

-Ok- le respondió Cris muy apesadumbrada. Sabía que esto debía estar siendo muy difícil para su amiga.

Esa noche, durmió en casa del Padre de Cris y al otro día, tuvo que ir a buscar el resto de sus cosas a la casa de los Irie.

Ahí estaban Yuuki, y los padres de Irie reunidos los 3 muy serios y abatidos. Al entrar Kotoko, su suegra se le tiró a sus brazos y le preguntó cómo le había ido en su reunión y de qué se trataba.

Kotoko, quien ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad, se armó de valor y comenzó a decirles a todos:

-Mama, Yuuki, papa… - me fue bien en la reunión- dijo titubeante.

-¿Y? ¿Qué significa eso?- le preguntó Yuuki con un mal presentimiento.

-Significa que aprobaron mi trasladada a otra ciudad. Partiré mañana a mi nueva escuela.

-¿Quéééééééé?- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Si mama, papa…lo siento mucho. Pedí mi traslado y se me otorgó. Me iré mañana- les dijo con voz algo más firme.

-¿Pero por qué ya no nos quieres?- gritó su suegra tirándose al suelo sollozando en forma dramática.

-No te pongas así mama, sabes que no es eso. A ustedes los adoro. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo aquí. Las cosas con Irie no están nada bien. Ya ni siquiera hablamos. No puedo estar con un marido que no me ama - dijo ella derramando unas tristes lágrimas.

-¿Pero cómo dices eso hija?- ¡Si el te ama! ¡Estoy segura que él te quiere!- le dijo ella intentando convencerla.

-Mama, por favor- le dijo ella sonriendo amargamente - Él ni siquiera me ha buscado durante estos días, no me ha llamado ni nada. Debe pensar que se trata de una riña sin importancia o una "pataleta" de mi parte. No siento su apoyo ni su cariño. Todo el afecto que necesito lo recibo por parte de ustedes y de mis compañeros. Pero de él no, lo siento, no pude hacerme merecedora de su amor- dijo Kotoko triste.

-¿Qué hice mal?- se preguntaba la madre de Irie así misma -¿Cómo pude educar un hijo tan frío? ¡Sin sentimientos! – Yuuki por favor tu no me hagas algo así- le decía ella al borde de un ataque de histeria. Ver a la niña así, sintiéndose tan mal y al ver la pasividad de su hijo mayor, le hicieron darse cuenta, que Kotoko tenía razón después de todo.

-Mama, por favor- le dijo su esposo para tranquilizarla. -No hagas esto más difícil para Kotoko. Su esposa lo miró fijamente.

-Papa, Yuuki ¿Pueden dejarnos solas un rato por favor? ¿Pueden salir a comprar o algo?, quiero hablar con Kotoko en privado, a solas. Necesito que salgan de la casa – dijo ella colocándose de pie ya más serena.

-Ok- dijo Yuuki, tomando a su padre del brazo y llevándolo fuera de la casa. La verdad era que el joven no soportaba más la situación. Yuuki quería asesinar a su hermano. Todo en su casa era un infierno y a él poco le importaba. Su madre y cuñada estaban sufriendo de una manera terrible y su hermano ni por enterado se daba. Además Yuuki estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su padre, no quería que le viniera otro infarto a causa de todos los disgustos que estaba viviendo.

-Hija querida, quiero que me cuentes la verdad ¿Naoki, te fue infiel?- le preguntó en forma directa.

-No que yo sepa- le respondió Kotoko.

-Entonces dime por favor, de mujer a mujer que es lo que sucede. Necesito saberlo todo para entender. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella con una actitud tan madura que a Kotoko le costó reconocer a su suegra en la persona que tenía enfrente. -Cómo mujer, esposa y madre necesito poder entender el porqué de tu partida.

Fue tal la desesperación que vio Kotoko en la madre de Irie, que no le quedó mayor opción que contarle todo, después todo sentía que se lo debía. Ella siempre la había apoyado, siempre la había defendido, la había tratado como a una hija desde que la conoció. Ella era sin lugar a dudas, la única persona que merecía saber absolutamente toda la verdad. Su suegra era una persona muy especial, sabía que se culparía así misma si no entendía bien las cosas, y por ningún motivo Kotoko quería que lo hiciera o que la culpara ella y luego la odiara. Ella la apreciaba mucho, como si fuera su propia madre.

Al terminar el relato, Kotoko pudo ver la tristeza absoluta en la cara de la madre de Irie.

-Nunca pensé que te tratara mal en público, menos en el lugar donde estudian y trabajan. Te pido perdón por educarlo tan mal, realmente me siento un fracaso como madre- le dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-No es tu culpa mama. Es de él, es mía, es de nosotros dos. Yo no debí nunca dejarme tratar así, pero el amor me cegó y permití demasiado. Cuando me pidió matrimonio fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, y por un momento pensé que las cosas cambiarían, que me trataría mejor, que me quería de verdad, pero finalmente, nada cambió. Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo por que se casó conmigo. Todo el mundo me lo pregunta. El tema ha sido tan evidente para todos, que un compañero de clases, Keitia se me declaró y me pidió que me casara con él, pero cómo sabes, hasta ahora sigo enamorada de Irie, y no puedo hacer nada más que alejarme para olvidarlo- sollozó.

-¿Me dirás donde estarás?-le preguntó.

-No Mama, no lo es buena idea…

-Por favor- le rogó ahogando el sollozo.

-Más adelante, cuando llegue allá y esté instalada, te lo diré. Pero deberás guardar el secreto, sino nada de esto servirá. Debes entender mama que esto lo hago por mí, solo por mi, no lo hago con el fin de dañar a nadie y creerme nada, pero solo necesito re encantarme y reencontrarme conmigo misma… ya que en algún minuto me perdí, tengo que hacerlo por mí.

-Si hija, te entiendo. - Mi hijo no merece saber nada. Me ha decepcionado tanto. No te preocupes. Ven vamos, te ayudaré a arreglar tus cosas -le dijo tomándola de la mano para ir a ayudarla con su maleta.

La madre de Irie estaba sumida en una tristeza y desilusión absoluta. Le pasó su mejor maleta a Kotoko y empacó cosas de ella por si las llegase a necesitar (y para que la recordara).

-Toma, lleva este dinero contigo. En caso de que necesites cualquier cosa, ropa, si quieres salir con tus amigas… por si quieres llamarme o por si quieres volver … por favor ocúpalo de inmediato para lo que necesites- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo sollozando traspasada por la pena.

-¡Mama, no por favor, no puedo aceptarlo!- le dijo ella sorprendida al ver la cantidad de dinero que era. -Mama, no sufras así, no es tu culpa, tu hiciste todo… perdóname por dejarte, pero en verdad, no puedo soportar más – le dijo Kotoko sobrepasada. Dejar la casa de los Irie estaba resultando más doloroso de lo que ella había pensado.

-No, llévalo contigo, es solo dinero. Por si necesitas cualquier cosa. Estaré más tranquila si lo llevas contigo, porque sabré que no te faltará nada. Ya suficiente has sufrido aquí en esta casa, como para tener que pasar alguna penuria en tu nuevo hogar. Es lo único con que te puedo ayudar…

-OK, mama gracias- le dijo Kotoko a regañadientes, pero sabía que con eso ella estaría más tranquila y sería una batalla perdida llevarle la contra.

-Hija, te extrañaré tanto. - Tú le diste tanta alegría a este hogar desde que llegaste. Ahora todo se sentirá tan frío, creo no reconoceré mi propia casa.

Juntas lloraron unos minutos más, hasta que todo estuvo listo…

-¡Adiós mama!- le dijo ella abrazándola- despídeme de Yuuki y de papa, no soportaría verlos y despedirme de ellos ahora.

-¡Adiós hija!- le dijo – recuerda que prometiste llamarme cuando estés instalada, si no lo haces, te buscaré y sabes que te encontraré- le dijo en tono amenazante secándose las lágrimas.

-Si mama, no te preocupes, lo haré. Y diciendo esto, Kotoko abandonó la casa de los Irie.

Yukki con su padre llegaron a la hora que se había ido Kotoko. La pobre mujer se encontraba llorando destrozada en el living de la casa. Ellos fueron a consolarla y les dijo que Kotoko se había marchado. Les prohibió estrictamente que le dijeran algo a Naoki, puesto que no se merecía saber nada hasta que él se diera cuenta por si mismo y hasta que Kotoko estuviera instalada en su nueva ciudad.

Ellos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero al verla tan enfadada y decidida, prefirieron no opinar. Ella había estado hablando por horas con Kotoko y estaba enterada de cosas que ellos no sabían y que por ahora no preguntarían por nada del mundo, las cosas estaban demasiado sensibles.

Al llegar la noche, Irie regresó totalmente exhausto a su casa. Había tenido un día excesivamente agotador. Su madre al verlo se levantó y se fue a su habitación, sin siquiera saludarlo. Su padre y hermano optaron por apenas dirigirle la palabra e hicieron lo mismo. Abandonaron la sala de estar y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin siquiera ofrecerle un vaso de agua.

Ante esta reacción (que supuso se debía a Kotoko), Irie se fue directo a su habitación furioso y cansado, para encontrarse con una habitación completamente distinta.

No le costó más de dos segundos para darse cuenta qué era lo distinto… las cosas de Kotoko no estaban. No había absolutamente nada de ella en esa habitación.

Naoki comenzó a abrir armarios y cómodas, pero nada. Solo encontró su ropa. No habían cosas de su esposa en ellos. Encima del velador de Kotoko, había una pequeña cajita. Él con cierto temor se acercó a mirar qué era lo que ella había dejado a vista de él, la tomó y la abrió. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al ver el contenido. Era la argolla de matrimonio de Kotoko. Al lado había una pequeña nota que decía: "ahora ninguno de los dos la usará".

Irie arrugó la nota con furia y miró su mano. Efectivamente, él nunca usaba su argolla de matrimonio. Pero el motivo estaba claro para él: "no quería perderla", ya que constantemente debía colocarse guantes, lavarse las manos y cuando operaba o participaba en autopsias, no podía usarla por reglamento. Kotoko lo sabía. Él se lo había explicado en una oportunidad. Pero ella no había quedado conforme con su explicación. Su esposa le recriminaba el hecho de que nunca la usaba, nunca. Ya que de querer hacerlo, podría haber seguido el ejemplo de los demás doctores casados, quienes usaban su argolla colgando de una cadena y ese sin duda era el mensaje. Que él no la traía consigo. Y que no había hecho caso a la petición de su esposa.

Iba a dejar la cajita en el velador cuando sintió que algo caía a su lado. Era el anillo de compromiso. Kotoko lo había dejado junto a su argolla.

Irie salió rápidamente de su habitación y fue en busca de su madre quien se encontraba sentada en el living de la casa en ese momento, junto a su padre.

-¿Qué significa esto?- les gritó -¿dónde está Kotoko?- les gritó una vez más.

Su madre se levantó del sofá, tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, pero Irie pudo ver que estaba tremendamente triste, dolida y enojada a la vez.

-Madre, dime dónde está ¿quieres? - ¡¿Adónde se fue esa estúpida?!- le gritó furioso.

-Paaaffffff- se escuchó en la sala de los Irie. La Madre de Irie no dudó ni titubeó por ni un segundo. La cachetada que le profirió a su hijo fue tan fuerte, que llegó a ser escucharla por Yuuki en su habitación (quien por supuesto salió corriendo y se asomó a ver qué pasaba). Fue tan fuerte que Irie quedó totalmente en silencio y con la cara volteada hacia un lado.

Ella no le dirigió la palabra, y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Los sollozos de ella se escuchaban en todos los rincones de la casa. El padre de Irie siguió a su esposa y le puso cara de circunstancia a su hijo mayor, pero tampoco respondió a su pregunta. Él intentaba calmar a su esposa que estaba realmente desconsolada.

Irie no caía del impacto de lo sucedido. Su madre jamás le había levantado una mano. Siempre lo molestaba y reprendía, pero nunca lo había mirado como ahora. Tampoco nunca pensó que sería tan fuerte (ya que la cachetada había sido realmente dura).

El se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de hielo para poder colocar en su mejilla. No podía pensar en nada más que su madre en esos momentos. Su mente estaba ida, tanto así, que no sintió el momento en que Yuuki llegó a su lado.

-Kotoko se fue. ¿Al fin te libraste de ella, no?- le preguntó Yuuki irónicamente con rabia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó con una mirada fría (el tono y mirada de su hermano menor no se le pasaron por alto).

-Nada, lo que escuchaste. Kotoko se fue, y por lo que alcancé a escuchar, no piensa volver nunca más- le dijo para ver su reacción.

-Ya volverá- le dijo Naoki burlesco – Déjala, esto es solo un berrinche de su parte. Aún no entiendo por qué mamá se lo toma tan apecho- suspiró colocándose un hielo en la mejilla. -¿Qué no entiende que Kotoko volverá en un par de días?- sonrió irónico.

Yuuki lo miró con rabia. Por un minuto había pensado en ayudarlo y decirle que fuera por ella ahora, de inmediato, porque mañana sería demasiado tarde. Pero al ver la arrogancia y desprecio con que se dirigió a su cuñada, decidió no decirle nada. Él había visto lo mal que estaba Kotoko con todo esto, algo había escuchado de las conversaciones, y su hermano no mostraba ni una pizca de malestar… eso lo estaba torturando demasiado. -¿Cómo su hermano podía ser así de cruel?. Para Yuuki en esos momentos su hermano se había convertido en ese monstruo sin sentimientos que todos decían que era.


	3. Ella se fue doctor Irie

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo (más cortito que el anterior eso si). Aprovecho de aclarar que el Fic no mantiene necesariamente, el orden cronológico de la serie, ya que lo adapté para que fuera "coherente" con mi historia. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y comentado, espero con ansias sigan haciéndolo. Eso en verdad, me motiva a seguir! **_

(*******)

Y así, Kotoko partió rumbo a su nueva aventura.

El viaje duró algunas horas y al llegar, fue recibida por el director de la escuela de residentes allá. Era un hombre de unos 50 años, bastante amable, quien le hizo de guía por el establecimiento y luego la dejó en manos de una joven enfermera llamada Mikami, quien la llevó a su habitación. Su pieza era pequeñísima, pero al menos, estaría sola y no compartiría habitación con nadie (lo que seguramente había sido obra de la directora de su ex escuela).

Ese día ordenó sus cosas, y se presentó a cenar a los comedores del hospital. Mikami la estaba esperando entusiasmada, y una vez reunidas, la presentó a todo el grupo con el cuál ella solía reunirse.

Kotoko cayó bien de inmediato. A todos les sorprendía que la hubieran trasladado a esa altura del año. Ella les contó que se debía a un tema personal para ayudar a su padre, y que lo llevaba solicitando hace tiempo y que finalmente se había dado la oportunidad.

Irie por su lado, había decidido esperar a que Kotoko regresara por su cuenta. Él tenía la certeza, de que ella no sería capaz de abandonarlo. Sabía que volvería una vez que "la rabieta hubiera pasado".

De todas formas, quería hablar con ella, y mientras antes, mejor. Necesitaba explicarle las cosas. La situación no podía mantenerse y no era sostenible que estuvieran así. Los rumores ya estaban circulando por los pasillos del hospital y las cosas con su madre estaban peor que nunca. Además no podía creer que ella fuera tan irresponsable como para faltar a clases y dejar sus turnos de lado. Salvo que hubiera presentado alguna licencia médica por enfermedad. Pero nadie le había comentado nada al respecto.

-Lo mejor será ir a preguntarle a la enfermera en jefe directamente - se dijo para sí mismo.

-Enfermera Sasaki ¿ha visto a Kotoko?- le preguntó cuando la pudo encontrar.

-¿A Kotoko? ¿cómo? ¿nadie le ha comentado doctor Irie?- le preguntó la jefa de enfermeras nerviosa.

-¿Comentarme qué? – le preguntó el incrédulo.

-Doctor Irie, lo llaman en urgencias- le dijo una de las enfermeras de turno -dicen que es urgente.

-OK, voy- dijo respondió Irie intentando retomar rápidamente la conversación, pero la jefa de enfermeras ya había desaparecido de su alcance.

Irie estuvo en urgencias durante el resto del día y para cuando se había desocupado, ya era hora de irse. Llamó a Kotoko a su celular, pero este se encontraba nuevamente apagado.

Frustrado, se dirigió nuevamente a la sección de enfermería buscando inútilmente a su esposa. Todo fue infructuoso.

En el mesón central de enfermería pudo encontrar de turno a Keita y a Tomoko, quienes estaban canalizando las solicitudes de los pacientes y enviando al personal adecuado para atenderlos.

Al ver a Irie ahí, Keita tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no matarlo. Tomoko, nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, pero sabía que era en vano seguir ocultando la noticia. Irie se acercó a ella y le preguntó por Kotoko.

-Doctor, disculpe, pero no la va a encontrar aquí- le dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no la voy a encontrar?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Eso idiota, lo que escuchaste!- dijo Keita exasperado. (No podía creer que el muy idiota aun no supiera nada de su esposa).

-No te estoy preguntando a ti – le dijo Irie despreocupado, aun cuando por dentro ardía de rabia.

-No me importa, pero sabes… ¡ahhhh estoy tan feliz!- le dijo Keita exhalando con satisfacción- ¡Al fin te dejó Kotoko, por fin se deshizo de ti! – le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué?- ¿cómo que se deshizo de mí?- se preguntó Irie para sí mismo.

-¡Hola Irie!, te estaba buscando- le dijo el doctor Leonard quien venía dejando recién el turno.

-Leonard, sí …¿que necesitas? – le dijo él tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Oye lamento mucho lo de tu matrimonio- le dijo tomándolo de un brazo y alejándolo rápidamente del área de enfermería (cerrándole de paso un ojo a Tomoko y Keita)- pero deja de acosar al personal- continuó.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Naoki sorprendido.

-Bueno, si ya todos saben que tú y tu esposa se separaron, no trates de ocultarlo – le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a repetir Irie cada vez más sorprendido.

-¡Ya no te hagas!, ¡si todos sabemos!. – La verdad es una verdadera lástima que ella haya abandonado este hospital y que se haya ido. Es una chica muy cálida y es muy querida por todos – Pero bueno, supongo que era lo mejor. No podían seguir trabajando en el mismo lugar, eso es entendible.

-¿Abandonó el hospital?- comentó en voz alta.

-Tranquilo, eso era lo mejor ¿no?. Si después de todo, ustedes nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos. ¡Si se llevaban así de mal casados, imagínate cómo se hubieran llevado separados! – jajaja- rio falsamente el doctor Leonard mirándolo con tristeza de reojo. - Todos sabíamos que esa relación entre ustedes no iba a durar.

Irie sudó frío. Esa era la primera vez en su vida, que no sabía que decir ni qué contestar. Había enmudecido completamente. El doctor Leonard lo miró con tristeza. Él había aceptado la "no grata" misión de informarle todo, a fin de que los demás no tuvieran problemas con Naoki. Le estaba costando mantener el "buen humor" que le caracterizaba al ver el rostro de su compañero.

-Leonard, ¿por qué dices eso? –le preguntó anonadado luego de escuchar todo lo que el médico estaba diciendo.

-Bueno Irie, era obvio después de todo … – le dijo sentándose al lado suyo. -Tú siempre eras demasiado frío y distante con ella. Cuando se dirigía a ti tú siempre le contestabas mal. Hasta yo bromee con eso una vez frente tuyo y tu ni caso hiciste. Ahora me siento culpable por haberlo hecho… la verdad no sabía que estaban pasando por una crisis así… pero como ella se veía siempre tan contenta, jamás pensé que las cosas hubieran estado tan mal. Quizás los habría aconsejado para que esto no pasara – le dijo el doctor Leonard apesadumbrado. Se sentía demasiado mal por ellos dos. -Pero bueno, si ustedes así lo decidieron creo que es lo mejor. Lo importante es que cada uno continué con el camino que escogió por separado ahora que se fue del hospital.

-¿Sabes a dónde se fue?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No, solo sé que solicitó ser transferida a otro hospital del país y se le concedió el traslado. Pero no sé donde. En verdad, eso es todo lo que sé y lo que se comenta -le dijo poniéndose de pie para dejarlo solo. Ahora que Irie sabía toda la verdad, lo más probable era que necesitara pensar las cosas en soledad.

-Bueno, así es, supongo que ya no lo puedo negar- dijo haciéndose el desentendido y al que no le importaba. -Si ya todos saben, me imagino que será inútil seguir negándolo- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Naoki, si quieres conversar con alguien de esto, llámame, estoy disponible – le dijo el doctor Leonard de pronto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – En verdad, no es necesaria esta actuación conmigo- le dijo para luego abandonar la sala donde se encontraban.

Irie tuvo que "huir" a la sala de descanso rápidamente. Necesitaba procesar urgentemente todo lo que le había dicho el doctor Leonard. Sentía que sus piernas temblar. Recordó las palabras de Kotoko en forma textual, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Keita y la cara de lástima del doctor Leonard al contarle todo. Todos sabían lo que había sucedido, menos él. Resultaba muy humillante que todo el hospital supiera lo que había pasado con su esposa, y él no, es más, sintió que había hecho el papel de idiota buscándola y preguntando por ella por todos lados.

Esa noche llegó furioso a su casa.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?!- ¿Verdad Madre?- le gritó furioso apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Qué se había ido de la ciudad?- ¿qué había dejado el hospital?- le gritó tirando su chaqueta y corbata lejos.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí- le respondió ella sin hacer caso al escándalo que estaba montando su hijo mayor.

-¿Y por qué diablos no me lo dijiste? ¿sabes el ridículo que hice preguntando por ella en todo el hospital? ¿Por qué me dejaste pasar por tal humillación?.

-¡Para que veas que es lo que siente que te humillen delante de todos!. -¿No era acaso lo que tú le hacías a diario?- le preguntó ella con sorna frente a su marido y Yukki. - Antes de irse, Kotoko tuvo una conversación franca y abierta conmigo. -Nunca me imaginé todas las cosas que le hiciste pasar… reconozco y es verdad… que fui testigo de varias, pero ella siempre soportaba y dejaba que las cosas fluyeran… pero lo de ahora último… en verdad, no tiene nombre… ¡no sé qué pensar!- exclamó frustrada. - ¡Yo no tuve un hijo para que tratara así a su esposa!… ¿acaso has visto a tu padre tratarme así alguna vez? ¿quién rayos te crees para tratar así a las personas? – le gritó encolerizada. -¿te sientes feliz denigrando a los demás? -De verdad que me has decepcionado, nunca había sentido vergüenza por ser tu madre, pero te juro que hoy la siento… - sollozó mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer libremente. Estaba realmente decepcionada de su hijo por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Mamá!- la reprendió su marido.

-Papá, no me hagas callar. Tú nunca me has expuesto al ridículo ni me has tratado de tonta o con desdén frente a los demás, pues bien, eso es lo que ha hecho tu hijo con Kotoko frente a todos en el hospital.

-¿Es eso verdad Naoki?- le preguntó su padre visiblemente contrariado.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿qué soy una vergüenza?- le preguntó Irie furioso.

-Sí- le contestó ella. -Antes pensaba que eras un hombre honorable y correcto, ahora la verdad ya no sé quien eres. Siempre he sabido que te crees superior al resto de las demás personas, por tus calificaciones e inteligencia, pero esto ha sido el colmo para mí. ¡Una mujer es una mujer! ¡y una esposa es una esposa!. ¡Aún no puedo creer todo lo que la has hecho pasar a Kotoko! ¡Incluso en el colegio la ridiculizaste frente a todos!.

Irie no quiso seguir escuchando nada más. Subió furioso a su habitación y gritó tirando todo lo que había a su paso:

-¡Maldita Kotoko! ¡Te odio! -¡Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a terminar arruinándome la vida!.

(*******)

_**Continuará….. ¿comentarios? :O**_


	4. Desolación

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. No olviden comentar…**_

(*******)

Por esos días por donde caminara, Irie podía escuchar murmullos a su alrededor. Por todos lados veía gente comentar a sus espaldas. Todos hablaban cosas respecto de él. De cómo su esposa lo había dejado por sus malos tratos, que incluso él la había golpeado un par de veces en la cara. Varios habían sido testigos de su trato hacia ella, de su indiferencia, frialdad o incluso cuando no asistió a su ceremonia de juramento.

Era la "comidilla" del hospital y para colmo, los compañero de Kotoko no hacían más que confirmar y ratificar esos rumores, sobre todo Keita. Él y los demás querían ver sufrir a Irie, querían destruir su imagen de "doctor perfecto" frente a todos. Estaban realmente furiosos con él por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su amiga, ya que gracias a su ególatra forma de ser, su querida amiga se había ido con el corazón totalmente destrozado y su autoestima por el suelo.

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que ella se había ido y Naoki recién comenzaba a darse cuenta que todo estaba pasando de verdad. Apenas podía dormir en las noches y eso, que con el fin de no toparse con su madre, llegaba muy tarde por las noches a su casa y se iba a primera hora por las mañanas.

Luego de la discusión del otro día, su madre apenas le dirigía la palabra. Su padre y hermano le hablaban casi con monosílabos. Se sentía como un completo extraño tanto en su casa como en el hospital.

Para poder dormir se había auto recetado unos medicamentos para conciliar el sueño, pero con ello, todo empeoró. Una vez dormido, comenzaba a soñar con Kotoko. Despertaba sudando frío, algunas veces despertaba hasta gritando. Tenía horribles pesadillas. Algunas veces soñaba qué estaba herida, otras veces que estaba sufriendo. En otros aparecía ella indicándole que estaba en un romance con Keita, y que todo había sido un plan para dejarlo e irse con él. Le gritaba que lo odiaba por ser una mala persona. Le recriminaba lo mal que se había portado con ella. Soñaba con la ceremonia de juramento…todo era un verdadero caos.

Pero habían otras noches, en que soñaba cosas totalmente distintas. Algunas veces soñaba que se reencontraban. Ella volvía a sonreírle como siempre y volvía a decirle que lo amaba; donde lo abrazaba y besaba con ese fervor que sólo ella le demostraba.

Irie realmente no sabía qué era peor, si las pesadillas o esos sueños, porque despertar habiendo sentido nuevamente su calor y ver que no era verdad, era revivir el total abandono que estaba viviendo por partida doble.

Al lado de ella, todo era risas, ruido y alegría. La gente buscaba la compañía de ella. Y él se veía acompañado por esa gente también. Ahora se encontraba completamente solo, y la gente se acercaba a él solo por cosas de trabajo. Ese encanto y admiración que provocaba antes tanto por su buena apariencia así como por su inteligencia, se había desvanecido producto de todos los comentarios que rondaban sobre su persona, los cuales, mal que mal eran ciertos. Pero nadie conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era desolador que nadie se acercara a él a preguntarle cómo estaba respecto a eso. Todos daban por sentado que a él no le importaba el tema en absoluto. Que él incluso, estaba feliz con la situación.

Una noche se vio caminando sin rumbo fijo, totalmente inserto en sus pensamientos. De pronto se vio detenido frente a las grandes puertas del que fue su colegio, donde había conocido a Kotoko. Recordó con amargura el día que la vio por primera vez, cuando ella se había llenado de valentía para entregarle una carta de amor, una carta que cruelmente no había recibido y posteriormente había recitado frente a sus padres burlándose de ella. Desde el primer momento, él había sido grosero con ella y aún así, ella lo había amado. Recordó con nostalgia todos los años vividos y cómo ella había llegado a darle alegría a su vida. Kotoko era un desastre en todo, pero era decidida. Cuando él vivía sin sueños ni anhelos, ella era una soñadora empedernida y determinada. Recordó cuando la ayudó a estudiar, lo cabeza hueca que era. Rio al recordar cuando ella misma se autodenominaba idiota y buena para nada. Se sorprendió al escucharse. Hace tiempo que no reía. Y si lo volvía a hacer era por ella, recordando algunas de las anécdotas que tenían juntos. Irie sonrió melancólico. Su risa se había transformado en una tremenda angustia, que no hacía más que empezar a acusar el golpe, de la separación.

Al llegar a su casa, subió rápidamente a su habitación y se puso a buscar entre sus cosas la carta de amor que ella le había escrito años atrás. Ahí estaba, no se la había llevado. Si bien la recordaba perfectamente, necesitaba leerla. Quería ver su letra, necesitaba sentirla un poco más cerca de alguna manera.

Esa noche no pudo aguantar más el nudo que sentía en la garganta y fue ahí cuando derramó las primeras lágrimas de desesperación y angustia producto de no tener a Kotoko cerca de él.

Días después, Irie sufrió una alucinación en plena operación.

Estaban en una cirugía, cuando Irie creyó que la enfermera arsenalera era Kotoko. Por un segundo se paralizó por completo. Comenzó a transpirar y su corazón estalló de ansiedad y conmoción al pensar que ella había regresado.

Pero esa alegría le duró pocos segundos. En seguida se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ella y eso fue demasiado para él en esos momentos. Sintió como le vino una baja de presión gigante ya que todo le empezó a dar vueltas. Se intentó calmar (ya que estaban en plena operación), pero su respiración se había agitado demasiado ante la impresión que se llevó, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el doctor Leonard. Por más que intentaba controlarse no podía, el suelo empezó a dar vueltas y el estómago se le revolvió. Nuevamente sentía que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo, era la primera vez que su cuerpo lo traicionaba de esa forma.

-¿Irie-chan qué te sucede?- le preguntó el doctor Leonard en un tono fuerte para que lo escuchara- ¿te sientes mal?

-No puedo seguir- le respondió sacándose la mascarilla en forma algo brusca -me siento mareado. – Enfermera, llame a otro doctor para que continúe en mi lugar, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte seguir.

Una enfermera, por instrucción del doctor Leonard, lo ayudó a sentarse y le tomó los signos vitales. Estaba demasiado descompensado. Irie a penas alcanzó a salir del pabellón y llegar a los baños del hospital. Su estómago devolvió todo lo que había ingerido a la hora del desayuno. Estaba con fiebre por lo cual lo enviaron a su casa a descansar.

Esa noche tuvo otra pesadilla. Veía a Kotoko con Keita. Ella le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Le agradecía por haberla apoyado siempre. Despertó gritando nuevamente, la angustia era demasiada. Eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada y no sabía que hacer. Estaba completamente sudado. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Se sentía totalmente desconsolado, solo, demasiado solo. Miró a su lado y observó el lado vacío que había dejado su esposa. Sin pensarlo, se abrazó a la almohada de Kotoko, necesitaba sentir su aroma en ella, su presencia. En la habitación no había nada de Kotoko y necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla más cerca de él.

No sabe en qué momento fue, pero lentamente comenzó a sentir como unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Irie se sorprendió. No podía cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado. Pero dentro suyo comenzó a sentir un poco de alivio. Sentía que ese terrible nudo atravesado en su garganta, se comenzaba a relajar.

-Onii-chan - le dijo Yukki a quien Naoki no escuchó entrar. -¿Estás bien? ¿otra vez tuviste un mal sueño verdad?

Irie se sorprendió. Su hermano lo había descubierto en esa situación tan vergonzosa. En ese momento solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, los sollozos lo ahogaban, no podía emitir palabra alguna.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Yuuki acariciándole los cabellos en forma delicada.

-Perdóname- le logró decir Irie - no debe ser agradable para ti verme así, debe ser decepcionante.

-No, no lo es – ahora comienzo a creer que eres un ser humano nuevamente – le dijo sonriendo con cariño.

-¿Eh?- dijo Irie sorprendido.

-En verdad Onii-chan, la verdad es que he estado bien molesto contigo -le dijo con pesar Yuuki sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué?- ¿por Kotoko?

-Si, no podía creer que no te afectara en nada su partida. O sea, a mi me tiene sumamente mal el tema. Sé que es torpe y atolondrada, pero es mi cuñada y sé cuánto nos quiere a todos y sé cuánto te quiere a ti. - Que estuvieras como si nada, más con todo lo que está sufriendo mamá, me hacía enfurecer. Si no es porque antenoche te escuché gritar… y hoy…. bueno, verte ahora así … te juro que por un momento llegué a pensar que no tenías sentimientos, me alegra ver que los tienes – le dijo tocando nuevamente sus cabellos – ¡qué no eres un monstruo sin corazón!.

-No se que hacer Yukki, estoy desesperado. Nunca pensé perderla. Todo esto pasó porque me puse celoso de un compañero de ella. Fue a causa de eso que yo la empecé a tratar tan mal… me sentí sobrepasado. Ese estúpido se le confesó, aún sabiendo que estaba casada conmigo. Es verdad que le he fallado mil veces, pero nunca quise esto… - dijo ahogando un sollozo.

-¿Tú celoso?- preguntó asombrado Yuuki.

-Si, terriblemente. No me di cuenta hasta que era muy tarde. Pensé que todo se arreglaría como siempre, pero creo que llegué demasiado lejos esta vez.

-¡Pero si ella te ha amado desde siempre! - ¡no puedo creer que alguien como tú pueda sentir celos de alguién!- exclamó Yuuki levantándose el pelo con la mano ante la sorpresa. -Ustedes son muy distintos. Son como el agua y el aceite, pero aún así se complementan. Tienes que ser más demostrativo hermano y más cariñoso con ella. Más que ustedes trabajan en el mismo lugar. Fue muy feo que tú no estuvieras el día de la ceremonia, escuché más de un comentario al respecto ese día…

-No se qué hacer Yuuki, en verdad no sé qué hacer- le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas tratando de tranquilizarse. - Yo y mi maldita forma de ser…

-Es cosa de ir por ella, ¿no crees?- le dijo él mirándolo fijamente -¿No crees?.

\- Nadie me quiere decir nada, no sé dónde está y no contesta mis llamados- le dijo suspirando muy fuerte.

Yuuki se sorprendió aún más. Ya ver a su orgulloso hermano mayor así era terrible (por decirlo de alguna manera), pero verlo así de derrotado era peor. Parecía que en verdad, su hermano pensaba que no había solución.

-Mmmmm, yo creo que mamá sabe algo sabes- le dijo pensativo. -El día que Kotoko se fue estuvieron hablando mucho rato. De hecho, mamá nos sacó a papá y a mí de la casa para que ellas pudieran hablar. Pregúntale a mamá, de seguro ella te puede ayudar.

-Pero si ella no quiere ni verme, no me habla hace casi un mes- le dijo afligido. – Aunque no es como que no la pudiera entender…

-Eso es porque está dolida, al igual que lo estaba yo y seguramente papá. - Kotoko es el alma de esta casa hermano y ver que no te afectaba su partida, fue fuerte y muy doloroso para todos- le dijo Yuuki con voz totalmente quebrada.

-Perdóname Yuuki- perdóname por no ser un buen ejemplo como hermano mayor- lamento fallarte tanto.

-Onii-chan has sido siempre un buen hermano conmigo. Siempre te has preocupado por mí a tu manera… solo que no puedo decir lo mismo como marido, en eso realmente apestas – dijo sonriendo para distender un poco el ambiente.

Irie sonrió por primera vez y se restregó los ojos. Tener a Yuuki en esos momentos apoyándolo y teniendo esa conversación franca y honesta, estaba dándole algo de serenidad en el pecho. Irie había soltado todo lo que sentía, sin siquiera meditarlo. Había expulsado todo lo que su corazón tenía atorado. Se sentía ridículo de exponerse así, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose todo, más que sentía que no tenía a nadie con quien conversar, o a alguien a quien le importaba lo que le pasaba.

-Tómate estas pastillas. ¿tienes fiebre verdad? – le dijo el menor tocando su frente. -Me quedaré contigo esta noche, como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó Yuuki con cariño.

-Si, claro que me acuerdo. Siempre te venías a dormir a mi cama cuando te sentías solo o tenías miedo.

-Así es, y tú siempre me aceptabas – le dijo Yuuki feliz.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos a tu habitación ¿no crees?, puesto que hoy soy yo quien tiene miedo – le dijo Irie mirando el suelo con vergüenza.

-¡Estas loco!- mi cama es muy pequeña. -¡Ya, hazme un lado y deja meterme, está haciendo frío!- le dijo Yuuki acostándose rápidamente a su lado.

-Gracias- le dijo Irie sobrepasado con toda la situación.

-Desde ahora no te dejaré solo hermano- le dijo Yuuki acostándose en el lado que solía ocupar Kotoko. -Ahora que sé lo que sientes por ella, te ayudaré.

-Te lo agradezco, mañana intentaré hablar con mamá- le dijo Irie.

-Si Onii-chan, al desayuno la abordaremos entre los dos, yo te ayudaré. No quiero que sigan peleando. Mamá también está muy mal con todo esto.

-Gracias Yuuki, en serio. Por todo.. por esto… por estar aquí conmigo ahora. La verdad, no tengo a nadie más… - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos nuevamente.

-Descansa hermano- le dijo Yuuki antes de caer dormido.

Irie no podía explicar porqué, pero tener a Yuuki en su habitación lo tranquilizó a tal punto, que pudo dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, en paz.

_**Continuará… ¿comentarios? ¿críticas? ¿tomatazos?... :O**_

.


	5. Kotoko

_**Aquí les dejo otro pequeño capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Y espero aún más sus comentarios, el silencio me tortura. **_

_**Gracias y buena semana!**_

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que Kotoko se había marchado de la casa de los Irie y su vida había sido un infierno en lo emocional y un paraíso en lo profesional. Como estaba sólo enfocada en los estudios, había demostrado que era una enfermera capaz, y tanto los pacientes como sus compañeros y equipo médico, le habían tomado mucho afecto.

Finalmente, ella había terminado contando toda su verdad. Contó que estaba casada, pero que se había separado de su marido y que su traslado se había debido a que trabajaban y estudiaban en el mismo hospital.

-¿Pero entonces te vienes trasladada para siempre? - le preguntó Mikami.

-No lo sé- le contestó Kotoko – Sé que por el momento no hay vacantes para el próximo semestre. Se supone que era por seis meses… aún no sé si me podré quedar.

-¿Quieres regresar?- le preguntó Daniel – el médico residente de ahí.

-No, no quiero- le dijo ella angustiada. -No tengo nada que volver a hacer allá, pero no aún no sé si me podré quedar aquí o qué será de mi.

Para todos era evidente la tristeza profunda de Kotoko. Algunas veces sus compañeras más cercanas la escuchaban llorar por las noches. No hubo ninguna noche desde su llegada al internado, en que ella no hubiera llorado por Irie. Sus ojos vivían hinchados, pero sentía que llorar era lo único que podía hacer.

Si bien se sentía querida por mucha gente, no lograba ser feliz, puesto que el hombre que ella amaba, no la quería. O no la había querido nunca como ella quería al menos.

Pero así como su tristeza no pasaba desapercibida, tampoco pasaba desapercibida su belleza y encanto. Sin dudas era una niña muy dulce, cariñosa y risueña, esa esencia no la había perdido y a decir verdad, habían varios doctores y enfermeros intentando poder conquistarla de alguna manera. A todos les gustaba su compañía.

Ese día, al terminar su turno, fue a su habitación rápidamente, puesto que tendría prueba en dos días más y decidió estudiar unos cuántos capítulos para adelantar. Abrió su libro y lo primero que encontró fue la imagen de un riñón. Rápidamente su memoria viajó al pasado y pudo recordar aquella vez que Irie estaba estudiando sobre los riñones para salvar a Non-chan.

-¡Dios, jamás lo voy a olvidar!. -Por un minuto pensó qué haría si se lo topara de frente. Luego sonrió con amargura. -Eso no pasará- se dijo así misma - pero si algún día lo veo en verdad, no sé que haré.

Al día siguiente, Kotoko fue a trabajar y se encontró con el doctor Daniel que aún seguía en turno. Él era el doctor residente del hospital y era el que dirigía todo. Tenía 10 años más que Kotoko, y era doctor desde hace más de 7 años. Había sido un "niño prodigio" desde pequeño, se le consideraba prácticamente un genio, algo parecido a Irie, pero en esencia era muy diferente a él. Era guapo, cálido, agradable, amable con todo el mundo y se había dedicado a la medicina producto de la muerte de su mejor amiga de la infancia ( y de la mujer que amaba) producto de un cáncer terminal.

La conexión con Kotoko había sido inmediata. Se habían hecho buenos amigos. Él sin lugar a dudas la encontraba una buena chica, y muy agradable. Le gustaba su compañía y su risa. Kotoko por su lado lo admiraba mucho. El doctor Daniel era tan gentil, tan inteligente, y lo que es más, él la trataba delicadamente, con respeto y cariño, si hasta gustos similares tenían. Había veces que se sentaban todos juntos en la salita común que tenían, a comer algo o ver TV en momentos de descanso y les gustaban hasta los mismos programas, opinaban cosas similares, etc. Cosa que nunca pudo hacer con su marido.

Ahora él era amable y cordial con todos. El grupo de Kotoko lo componían 3 doctores, 4 enfermeras y dos enfermeros. Cuando lograban trabajar todos juntos, era increíble. Si bien Naomi y Natashi eran dos mujeres hermosas, fuertes e independientes, la fragilidad y determinación de Kotoko, había atraído la admiración de más de uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Todavía de turno Daniel?- le preguntó asombrada Kotoko.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Buenos días Kotoko!- le respondía él cansado.

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo ella sonriente - ¿Pero por qué?- ¿Aún no llega el doctor Mitzuki?.

-No, llamó que no se sentía bien, tuve que tomar su turno. Estuvo muy movida la noche, no podía dejar solo al doctor Tachibana. Pero pedí ayuda y me va a relevar el doctor Yakuta, pero llegará a las 13hrs, antes no puede- dijo agotado mirando el reloj de pared.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un café?- le preguntó ella preocupada ante el visiblemente cansancio de su amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿de esos que preparas tú?- le dijo Daniel con cara de felicidad.

-Jajaja, si esos mismos - sonrió Kotoko - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de la agitada noche que tuviste.

Juntos caminaron a la sala de descanso.

-Humm, no sé por qué te queda tan bueno el café Kotoko- le dijo él a modo de cumplido.

-Ahh pero no te ilusiones, esto es lo único que sé hacer, ¡menos mal lo apruebas!- exclamó ella.

-Eso no lo creo – Si eres muy hábil en lo que te propones… - le dijo él dándole otro sorbo al café.

-Pero si le he dicho como mil veces que aunque mi papá sea cocinero, no sé cocinar – dijo ella tímida.

-Bueno, pero no es lo único que sabes hacer… eres una excelente enfermera- le dijo mirándola con superioridad.

-Ahora quizás, pero me hubieras conocido en mis comienzos… uffff, quizás no me hablarías ahora -sonrió melancólica.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿no crees que eres muy dura contigo misma?- le preguntó el algo molesto por esos comentarios.

-¿Te conté que una vez intenté tomar la presión a un compañero con el tetoscopio al revés y le dije que estaba muerto?

Daniel casi escupió el café…

-¿Quééééé? - jajajajajaja- rio él -¡Eres tan graciosa Kotoko! - ¡me imagino tu cara y la de tu compañero! – jajajajaja

-¡Si bueno fue muy gracioso!- le dijo ella.

-Kotoko, por favor cuéntame más de tus errores como enfermera- le pidió risueño.

-¡Ohh, qué malo eres!- le recriminó ella.

Pero aún así, le siguió contando de cómo casi desangró a Keita, cómo le había logrado dejar el brazo morado de tanto apretarlo, de la cantidad de veces que lo pinchó, de su desmayo en la autopsia, etc. Daniel reía en forma descontrolada. Llegaba a llorar casi de tanto reír. Él sin dudas, no se la podía imaginar haciendo toda esa clase de barbaridades. Desde que ella había llegado, se había mostrado siempre muy eficiente, concentrada y segura de si misma.

Ella lo miraba divertida. Daniel de por sí no representaba su edad y riéndose de esa forma, se veía aún más joven. Sin dudas, le encantaba la espontaneidad de él. Nunca había visto a un hombre reír así. Ella lo miraba con admiración. Tan serio e inteligente que era cuando se trataba de trabajo, y a la vez, tan alegre y risueño. Además de atractivo.

-¡Pobre de tus compañeros! ¡fueron unos santos!- exclamó él.

-Si, Keita al menos, los demás no me dejaban jugar con sus venas- sonrió divertida recordando esa escena.

-Jajajajajajaja- seguía riendo Daniel -¡eres realmente increíble!.

De pronto Daniel vio como el rostro de Kotoko se afligía, seguramente estaba recordando algo doloroso.

-Kotoko, ¿todo bien? – le preguntó.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

-OK, Entiendo. No me contestes- dijo tocándole el hombro. -Ven regresemos, veamos a qué paciente puedes torturar antes que llegue el próximo doctor.

Comentario que provocó que ambos rieran a carcajada limpia.

_**Continuará… espero sus comentarios…**_


	6. Irie

Irie despertó afiebrado y muy fatigado. Se sentía anímica y físicamente mal. Miró a su alrededor pero Yuuki no se encontraba en su dormitorio.

Realmente no sabía cómo enfrentaría a su madre, estaba realmente angustiado por eso, pero el saber que tenía a su hermano apoyándolo, le daba algo de tranquilidad.

Salió de su dormitorio aún en pijama. Todos ya se encontraban tomando desayuno juntos. Era la primera vez que se reuniría con ellos, luego de semanas, a esa hora de la mañana.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. (A esas horas Irie ya debía vestir su elegante traje).

-¿Qué haces en pijama a estas horas hijo?- le preguntó su padre viendo el reloj preocupado.

-No me siento bien- le dijo cansado - Ayer me enviaron con licencia a casa por un par de días- le contestó acercando el agua para poder prepararse un té.

-Es qué si no duermes bien por las noches y con todo el exceso de trabajo que has tenido, era seguro que te ibas a terminar enfermando- le dijo Yuuki intentando infundir algo de lástima en su madre.

-¿Cómo?- ¿no estás durmiendo bien?- le preguntó en un tono irónico su madre -¿Me pregunto a qué se deberá? ¿Será que ahora sientes algo? ¿Culpa quizás?- le preguntó su madre utilizando un tono irritablemente chillón y agudo.

-¡Mamá!- la reprendió Yuuki -Mi hermano no lo está pasando bien.

-¡No me digas!- exclamó ella sarcástica.

Irie no fue capaz de responder. Sabía que debía salir digno de esa confrontación, pero sería bien difícil de poder hacerlo con su madre en esa postura tan altanera y sarcástica. Seguramente se vengaría denigrándolo un rato. Cosa que al Irie normal, no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Pero al Irie debilitado de ahora, sin lugar a dudas, lo derrumbaría de inmediato.

-Si quieres burlarte de mí hazlo, después de todo me lo merezco… pero aún así necesito tu ayuda – le dijo mirándola con tristeza.

-¿Mi ayuda?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Kotoko.

-¿Encontrarla?- le preguntó ella asombrada. No estaba segura de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí mamá. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla – le dijo colocando su frente entre sus manos, las cuales estaban cruzadas, con los ojos completamente cerrados.

-Naoki- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No sé que hacer sin Kotoko - Sé que soy un maldito imbécil - ¿Estás feliz ahora?- le preguntó en un susurro.

Todos quedaron en una pieza. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que Irie sería capaz de decir algo así de sí mismo y colocar esa cara de afligido por algo o por alguien, nadie le hubiera creído.

-Madre, papá… por favor perdónenme… perdónenme por defraudarlos. En verdad no sé cómo permití que pasara esto, pero necesito recuperar a Kotoko… mi vida está absolutamente vacía sin ella.

-¡Ohh hijo mío!- exclamó ella sorprendida, corriendo a abrazarlo en forma protectora y llorando de alegría al ver que por fin su hijo había reaccionado.

-Mamá ¿qué puedo hacer?. -¡No sé donde está! ¡nadie me ha querido decir nada, nadie me quiere ayudar, nadie me da su número!- dijo medio desesperado.

-Eso pasa porque al final solo te ganaste enemigos y no amigos. Nadie quiere que regrese contigo- le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos molesta.

-¡Mamá!- la reprendió Yuuki- ¡por favor, no lo animes tanto!- le dijo él irónicamente.

-Pero debe entender porqué nadie lo quiere ayudar. Eso es porque mucha gente la vio sufrir… - le dijo ella mirándolo duramente.

-Lo sé- le dijo Irie devolviéndole la mirada con temor. La mirada juzgadora de su madre era terrible. Aun así, necesita de su ayuda y mal que mal ella tenía razón.

-Mamá, ¿sabes algo?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?- No quiero verlos sufrir… a ninguno de los dos nuevamente. Hijo, si el destino quiere que se separen, creo que lo mejor es que las cosas se queden como están ahora. Quizás no deberíamos forzar nada y dejar que el tiempo hable por si solo- comentó ella dudando al respecto.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Mamá, por favor no digas eso!- le dijo Irie alterado -La Amo, la Amo demasiado. Ella es mi alegría, con ella en verdad puedo ser yo mismo. Ahora entiendo claramente las palabras del padre de Kotoko… Además que ella me quiere con todos mis defectos. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a ella. Ella me encausó en este camino. Ella me alentó a que fuera doctor. -Todo esto… quiero decir esta separación, sucedió por mi culpa. Fueron celos de parte mía madre, todo fue mi maldita culpa… ella nunca hizo nada…al contrario… yo soy el que tiene que poder remediar esta situación.

La madre de Irie al verlo tan mal se convenció. Nunca había visto así a su hijo de angustiado. Se notaba desesperado.

-Nunca pensé que alguna vez te vería así Naoki – le dijo su madre pensativa. -Bueno hijo, yo te ayudaré- le dijo su madre luego de pensarlo unos momentos. -He hablado algunas veces con ella, no muy seguido, pero hemos hablado. No he querido agobiarla más de lo necesario.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó exaltado.

-Triste, pero bien. Ha estado estudiando muy duro y le ha ido bien en sus exámenes. Dice que hizo muchas amigos.

-Bien, milagro con lo de los estudios- dijo asombrado- y bueno, así es Kotoko, siempre llena de amigos -dijo con una sonrisa de alivio en su mirada.

-¡Oh hijo! ¡Si ella pudiera verte justamente ahora! ¡si pudiera ver lo preocupado y triste que estás por tenerla lejos! Podría ver lo bello que te vez- le dijo ella sosteniéndolo por la barbilla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - Sabes por primera vez en mucho tiempo veo amor aflorando de tus ojos- le dijo ella emocionada.

-Mamá ¿crees que podamos encontrarla?- le preguntó angustiado.

-ahhhh ajajajajajajaja- rio ella como loca- risa que hacía tiempo no se escuchaba en casa de los Irie. - ¡Si los seguí a la luna de miel, mínimo puedo hacer que se junten de nuevo! ¿no crees?- rio nuevamente.

-¿Sabes dónde está mamá?- le preguntó Yuuki a su madre.

-La verdad si. Lo averigüé desde el principio. Pero ella se fue lejos de aquí de aquí. No será cosa de ir y venir por el día. Y obviamente por teléfono estas cosas no se hablan- dijo pensativa mirando a su hijo.

-¿Qué tan lejos está?- le preguntó Yuuki pensando en usar el auto familiar.

-A 4 horas de aquí en tren, sin considerar que está en internado. Fue trasladada por un tiempo mínimo de 6 meses y no puede dejar de cumplir, ya que le quitarían la titulación.

-Tú tampoco te puedes ausentar mucho Naoki- le dijo de pronto su padre. Perderías clases y te retrasarías.

-Sí, además que no te será fácil convencerla- le dijo la madre de Irie con un calendario en mano. Estaba observando las fechas detenidamente.

-No me importa, iré ahora mismo a hablar con mis profesores y les diré que congelaré el semestre.

-¿Congelar el semestre?- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Si, si ella no puede volver, yo tendré que ir y estar a su lado. No veo otra forma- les dijo serio.

-Podrías ir y volver los fines de semana a fin de no congelar el semestre – le dijo su padre pensativo.

Sus padres se miraron y asintieron.

\- Bueno hijo, ve mañana a hablar con tus profesores. Ahora deberás recostarte y mejorarte. Necesitarás de todas tus fuerzas para ir a buscarla. Habrá que conseguirte hospedaje en la ciudad. Tienes que tener un lugar donde quedarte. Además que no sabemos como reaccionará ella, al verte allá.

Lo que Irie no sabía, era que su madre, ya tenía el lugar listo hace tiempo. Lo había arrendado para ella misma, para Kotoko si es que lo llegase a necesitar y para su hijo en caso de él recapacitase. Si los había seguido hasta su luna de miel, obviamente arrendar un lugar para la reconciliación era lo menos que podría esperarse de ella.

(*******)

Irie no se encontraba totalmente recuperado, pero la idea de ir por Kotoko lo había inyectado de una nueva energía. Al día siguiente, se levantó y se dirigió de inmediato a hablar con su profesor coordinador y a explicarle la situación.

-Te entiendo Irie-chan- yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo-le dijo él médico feliz.

-Sí, no puedo permitir que las cosas sigan así. Tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

-Está bien, levantaré tu caso a la junta de profesores y veré si podemos hacer algo por ti.

-Por favor profesor, no se moleste, no quiero causar problemas. Además aún no tengo claro que es lo que haré. Solo sé que voy preparado para quedarme.

-Entiendo Irie-chan. De todas formas estaremos en contacto ante cualquier cosa. Mantente ubicable en tu celular ¿ok?

-Si doctor, gracias.

Cuando Irie iba en retirada, se encontró en el pasillo con la anciana (directora) que había sido paciente de Kotoko.

-¿Cómo? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Te vas doctor?- le preguntó incrédula.

-Eh – ¿Cómo está ud sra?- le preguntó Irie haciéndolo una pequeña reverencia al verla detrás de él.

-¿Dónde te vas?- le pregunto ella insistente.

-A buscar a mi esposa- le respondió Irie sincero.

-Ah si, escuché que se habían separado ¿es eso verdad?.

-Lamentablemente sí- le dijo él triste.

-¿Y crees que volverá?- le preguntó ella.

-Eso espero - le dijo con el pecho apretado.

-Es una buena chica esa niña… te habías encontrado una buena esposa ¿qué pasó?

-Me comporté como un idiota con ella- le respondió lo más honesto posible. Irie no sabía porqué rayos le estaba dando toda esa información a esa señora… había algo en ella que le daba confianza, era increíble, pero no le molestaba contestarle las preguntas que seguramente a nadie en ese hospital contestaría.

-Mmmmm- si, bueno, los hombres suelen comportarse así suspiró frustrada. -Me dijeron que ella fue transferida a otra escuela. Se supone que no puede volver hasta que termine…¿verdad?.

-¿Cómo es que ud. sabe todo esto?- le preguntó asombrado Irie a la anciana.

-Ahhhh, una escucha muchacho…una escucha- le dijo sonriente.

-Recordaré eso -le dijo sonriendo.

-Sería bueno que lo hagas… los pacientes nos estamos ni ciegos ni sordos. -No la mayoría al menos. Irie la miró asombrado.

-Bueno, al parecer ud, está más informada que yo -le dijo retomando la conversación- se supone que no puede volver, por eso tendré que ir yo para allá y esperar a que podamos regresar.

-Pero te atrasarás en tus estudios, ¿no es importante para ti convertirte luego en doctor?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Hasta hace unos meses, era lo más importante en mi vida- dijo frustrado. Pero ya no, no sin Kotoko a mi lado-le respondió. Todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa. Fui inseguro, siempre lo he sido. Si estoy estudiando en este hospital, es gracias a ella. Si me titulo será por ella y con ella. Así que si tengo que postergar mi titulación lo haré. Por ahora es lo menos importante.

-Buena suerte entonces doctor. Trae de vuelta a esa chica al hospital, me encanta su risa y lo ruidosa y torpe que es. Pero sabes, no me gustó verla llorar como lo vi haciéndolo aquella vez. Sentí que se me salía el corazón de pena, fue realmente desgarrador.

Irie abrió los ojos asombradísimo.

-¿Cómo? ¿usted la vio antes? ¿habló con ella?- por favor dígamelo, cuénteme todo - le suplicó Irie.

-Estaba muy triste. Dijo que usted no la amaba y que nunca ella se había sentido correspondida. Dijo cosas muy tristes a decir verdad. ¿Es así doctor? ¿Usted en verdad no la quiere?... pues permítame decirle que ella lo ama mucho a usted.

Irie no podía creer el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Él hablando de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa con una completa desconocida y además paciente residente del hospital. Pero contra toda lógica, sentía que debía explicarle a la anciana la verdad. Ella que había hablado con Kotoko, necesitaba saber que no era así, que él en verdad la amaba.

-La amo- le respondió él mirándola totalmente conmocionado- Más que a nada y nadie en el mundo. Los celos me cegaron y me descargué con ella. Ahora, sé que nunca se la he hecho fácil. Mi manera de ser siempre ha sido la de un maldito egocéntrico, engreído y mal genio… pudiendo ser perfectamente más amable y cariñoso con ella no lo hice por no mostrarme débil frente a los demás. Pero desde que se fue, me di cuenta que lo único que me hace feliz es ella… con ella puedo ser yo- dijo totalmente superado.

-¡Vaya| ¡Qué lindas palabras doctor!-le dijo ella contenta.

-¿Quiere que le cuente algo?- le dijo Irie sentándose a su lado. -Kotoko no puede hacer el 90% de las cosas que yo hago- le dijo mirando al infinito- pero en aquel 10% que yo fallo, Kotoko tiene éxito sin titubear. Es capaz de hacer lo que nadie más puede- dijo emocionado.

-Qué honesta tú respuesta – le dijo la anciana mirando hacia donde él lo hacía. - Ya veo… ¡vamos ve a buscarla!, seguramente nos veremos nuevamente cuando regresen.

-Gracias Sra, eso espero. Por favor cuídese mucho. Gracias por escuchar a mi esposa y a mí también… gracias por decirme todo esto- le dijo Irie haciéndole una gran reverencia.

Acto seguido, Irie salió corriendo del hospital y procuró correr a su casa para partir rumbo a ver a Kotoko.

Mientras Irie se marchaba, la anciana volvió a su despacho y le dijo a su secretaria.

-Contácteme con el jefe del departamento de medicina de la escuela de internos.


	7. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Irie viajó al día siguiente. Su madre había arrendado una pequeña casa, en un lindo condominio, cerca del campus de Kotoko. Estaba a menos de dos cuadras de distancia. La casa contaba con 3 habitaciones y un pequeño jardín, era muy cálida y se sentía bien en ella. Tenía living comedor juntos y una buena cocina, era muy luminosa, sabía que Kotoko la amaría apenas la viera.

Ese día se acomodó y fue de compras. Aunque necesitó muy pocas cosas, puesto que su madre había preparado absolutamente todo.

Irie estaba sorprendido con la capacidad que tenía su madre. Sin dudas, nada se le escapaba.

Esa noche, se fue a dormir temprano. Estaba agotado. Pero apenas despertase iría por Kotoko. Era domingo y gracias a algunos contactos de su madre, supo que tendría el día libre.

(*******)

Ese domingo amaneció particularmente frío y tal como habían programado, Kotoko y sus amigas, habían decidido ir a pasear por la ciudad.

-¡Apúrate Kotoko!- le gritaba Mikami danzando alegremente delante de ella. Estaba muy emocionada, hace días que deseaban salir a pasear. Habían sido duros días de exámenes y turnos.

-jajaja- reían animadamente Kotoko así como las demás.

Estaban llegando a la parada de trenes, cuando a lo lejos ven acercarse a un joven alto y muy apuesto. La silueta se le hizo conocida a Kotoko, pero hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos. Era absolutamente imposible en todo caso.

-¡Ohh que joven más apuesto!- exclamó Mikami. -¡Miren parece que viene hacia nosotras!- continuó.

Ante este comentario, Kotoko dirigió la vista al joven al cual Mikami señalaba. Lo primero que pensó era que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía ser cierto. Irie no podía estar ahí en ese momento, no frente a ellas. Ellas pasaron frente al Joven e Irie quedó completamente pasmado al ver que Kotoko, no se detuvo a saludarlo, solo se miraron directamente a los ojos, y Kotoko hizo como si no lo conociera. Él solo pudo ver como su esposa se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de una de sus amigas. Pero ella siguió caminando cómo si nada.

Irie se quedó inmóvil. Estaba anonadado. Nunca pensó que algo así podría suceder. Kotoko sin dudas lo había reconocido. Se habían mirado fijamente a los ojos. Había podido ver su sorpresa al verlo. Se volteó para mirarla rápidamente. Ella y sus amigas estaban abordando el tren. Pero ella no volvió a mirarlo. Irie por un minuto estuvo a punto de colapsar, tuvo que apoyar su mano en un árbol cercano.

Pero quien realmente tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse y perder el control frente a sus amigas fue Kotoko.

-¿Se fijaron en ese joven? ¡Parecía que se acercaría a hablarnos!

Kotoko estaba aún en estado de shock. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-¡Kotoko parece que le gustaste, no te quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento!.

Pero Kotoko, no contestaba nada.

-¿Kotoko te sientes bien?- le preguntó Naomi alterada - ¡Parece que viste un fantasma! ¡Estás muy pálida!

-De repente, me comencé a sentir mareada – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio del tren. Su corazón aun latía incesantemente, mientras que sus manos sudaban sin control alguno.

-¿Quieres regresar?- le preguntó Mikami – La verdad no te ves bien.

-¡No!- ¡Por favor No! - Por ningún motivo, quiero comer algo. ¡Seguramente comiendo se me quitará esta sensación!- exclamó aterrada ante la posibilidad de regresar y encontrarse nuevamente con Irie.

Pasaron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida pero Kotoko prácticamente no tocó su comida. Pasearon un largo rato y por más que trataron Kotoko pareció no disfrutar nada.

Kotoko parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier minuto. Sus amigas a fin de que no se sobre exigiera, decidieron tomar un taxi hasta el campus.

Iban ingresando al hospital, cuando las jóvenes divisaron nuevamente a Irie.

-¿Ese no es el joven que vimos esta mañana?- preguntó Naomi asombrada.

-Sí, es él. Una cara así mi cerebro no lo olvidaría tan fácil – dijo Mikami analizando al chico.

Kotoko se estremeció. El taxi se detuvo justo en la puerta del hospital, a cierta distancia de Irie. Si corría, quizás él no la podría ver.

-Han pasado 7 horas desde que lo vimos en la mañana – pensó ella mirando su reloj. -¿Habrá esperado todo este tiempo aquí afuera con este frío?- se preguntó Kotoko así misma.

Ella y sus amigas bajaron del taxi y rápidamente entraron al campus. Kotoko vio hacia Irie y vio como él comenzó a correr a su encuentro. Pero se detuvo al ver que ella prefirió no detenerse a saludarlo una vez más.

Kotoko se encerró en su dormitorio aterrada. Su corazón palpitaba sin control alguno. Todo parecía una pesadilla.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras tiritaba a más no poder.


	8. Encuentro

Kotoko temió lo peor. Si Irie entraba al hospital y preguntaba por ella, todos se enterarían de que su marido la andaba buscando. Todos comenzarían a preguntarle cosas al respecto y eso era algo a lo cual ella no estaba dispuesta ni preparada para enfrentar. Por un momento odió a su marido. No entendía porqué se estaba entrometiendo en su nueva vida. Ella no quería a Irie ahí. Ella quería olvidarlo… ¿Era mucho pedir?.

Salió de su habitación decidida. Su turno comenzaría en 1 hora más. Aún tenía algo de tiempo. Vestida con su de traje de enfermera y un grueso abrigo, Kotoko caminó hacia el frontis del campus, para ir a encontrarse con él.

Irie estaba esperándola. Él estaba convencido de que ella saldría a verlo cuando estuviera libre y así fue.

Cuando Irie, sintió unos pasos retumbar ya entrada la noche, supo de inmediato que era ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó muy seria Kotoko. -¿A qué se debe lo inoportuna de esta visita?.

-¡Kotoko!- exclamó Irie con amargura. -¿Es así como recibes a tu marido después de dos meses de no verlo?- le preguntó irónico.

Kotoko no dijo nada, pero su cara denotaba una gran angustia. Naoki suspiró, quizás sus primeras palabras hacia ella definitivamente no habían sido las correctas.

Irie caminó hacia ella para acortar la distancia entre ellos dos, pero Kotoko retrocedió en forma instintiva aterrada. Irie sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero no podía negar que el primer encuentro de la mañana le había partido el corazón. Todo estaba resultando muy duro para él.

\- Necesitaba venir a hablar contigo Kotoko- le dijo él cabizbajo.

-¿Dos meses después desde que me fui?- le preguntó ella sonriendo incrédula y algo fría.

-Tienes un marido algo lento- sonrió triste- Pero nadie me decía nada de ti… era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado, no fue fácil encontrarte- le dijo con un hilo de voz. A Kotoko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Irie, esto no es justo- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- No puedes venir aquí así como si nada. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a destruir todo lo que hecho por mí misma en este tiempo?.

-¡No es como si nada! - ¡Kotoko tenemos que conversar! ¡Temas que tratar y discutir!- le dijo Irie algo alterado.

-¿Cómo qué? -¿Quieres hablar sobre el divorcio?- le preguntó algo nerviosa. Por un momento pensó que Irie iba por eso.

-¿Qué dices?- ¿Eso quieres Kotoko? ¿Quieres que nos divorciemos?- le dijo Irie desconcertado y anonadado.

-Sino quieres eso, ¿A qué otra cosa podrías venir?.

-¿A verte?, ¡A buscarte ojalá! ¡A conversar contigo! -A buscar la manera de que arreglemos nuestros problemas… - le dijo abatido.

-¿Para qué?- le dijo ella. -Si aquí el único problema es que yo te amé más de la cuenta y tu a mí no, eso es todo… eso no tiene arreglo.

-¿Me amaste dices?- le preguntó profundamente lastimado. Kotoko no contestó. Irie miró angustiado hacia otro lado.

\- Kotoko, yo siempre te he amado, lo sabes y este tiempo sin ti, ha sido terrible. Te extraño – le dijo por fin. Irie sentía que por fin había logrado decir aquellas palabras que tenía atoradas en el corazón ante ella. Se había tragado ese orgullo maldito que tenía. Y había logrado decir, lo que tanto quería decirle a su esposa.

-No puedo- le dijo ella sollozando y dándole la espalda - En verdad no puedo Irie, lo siento…

-¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó él acercándose a ella por la espalda y pasándole un brazo alrededor.

-Porque no quiero volver a lo mismo, nunca más. Por muchos años no me tuve ningún respeto a mi misma. No puedo creer cómo me dejé tratar por ti de la forma en que lo has hecho desde que te conocí. Siempre he conocido mucha gente, varios hombres y parejas tan distintas a lo que fuimos nosotros, que ya no quiero eso para mí. Quiero eso que tienen Cris con Ki-Chan, quiero un marido que me ame con locura, que sea atento, que me regale flores, que me lleve al cine, de compras, a una cita. Quiero un marido que haga algo romántico por mí de vez en cuando, no porque yo lo pida. Ya no quiero un marido frío que no me mira y no me toca por las noches. Que no me habla mientras estamos en el dormitorio y prefiere leer a escuchar cómo estuvo mi día. Quiero sentirme admirada, respetada, quiero a alguien que celebre mis logros conmigo, no alguien que se avergüence de mí, que me desprecie frente a los demás. Necesito a alguien que grite a los 4 vientos que me quiere, sin importar quien esté presente. Alguien que sea capaz de asistir a mis ceremonias o cosas importantes. Siempre he tenido pretendientes, que aunque no tengan tu brillante inteligencia ni la fortuna de tu familia, sé que al menos hubiera sido muy feliz junto a ellos. Estoy tan decepcionada de mi misma por haberme enamorado de ti, por ser tan masoquista, por haberme conformado con las migajas que me diste… - le dijo sollozando a más no poder. Eran tal los sollozos que apenas podía hablar. -Estoy tan arrepentida, tan decepcionada … -continuó. – ¿Por qué rayos te conocí? – dijo finalmente.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Por muy duro que fuera, por fin había podido decir en palabras todo lo que sentía. Ya no podía controlar el llanto. Kotoko sentía que estaba comenzando a perder el control. Estaba comenzando a tener una crisis de angustia en esos momentos. Pronto comenzaría su turno, tenía que entrar y calmarse como fuera.

Irie estaba en shock. Sus ojos mostraban el terror mismo de comenzar a entender que lo que estaba sucediendo, no era un simple berrinche o pataleta por parte de su esposa. Esto realmente iba en serio. Kotoko hasta de divorcio le había hablado. Algo que él, ni siquiera había considerado. Eso no estaba en sus registros ni posibilidades. Ahora, él sabía que todo era verdad, y aunque creía en su subconsciente que se sabía preparado para escuchar de Kotoko cosas que lo remecerían, procesar todo lo que había dicho Kotoko recientemente, era como si lo hubieran quemado vivo. Irie quedó totalmente en silencio, no sabía que era lo que podría hacer para enmendar el tremendo daño que le había provocado a su esposa.

Irie se acercó tambaleándose hacia ella, y la abrazó por la espalda. Kotoko pudo sentir como sus manos temblaban, su primer impulso fue consolarlo, pero luego se retractó.

-Perdóname por todo- le dijo con un hilo de voz- lo lamento Kotoko.

-Irie, no sé… no puedo, no quiero hacerlo- perdóname- le dijo ella sobrepasada.

-Pero dime al menos ¿aún me amas?- le preguntó.

-Sí, es decir no… la verdad no lo sé, ya no tengo nada claro Irie- le respondió ella.

-Kotoko… - comentó Irie.

-Irie, debo entrar, tengo turno. No pueden verme así. Por favor vete… el último tren sale en 30m, no alcanzarás a llegar al hospital sino te vas de inmediato- le dijo nerviosa sin saber qué decir en verdad.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo él mirándola serio.

-Si, tienes razón, no me debo preocupar más por ti- le dijo cortante.

-No me refiero a eso Kotoko- le dijo él estirando su mano para alcanzarla. Movimiento que ella esquivó ágilmente.

Algo de ese movimiento había logrado llamar la atención de Kotoko. Algo brillaba en la mano de Irie. Miró detenidamente y pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba usando su argolla de matrimonio. Aún así ella no dijo nada. Fingió no darse cuenta. Aún cuando Naoki pudo darse cuenta que ella la había visto.

-Irie, tengo que volver. Tengo que tranquilizarme y enfocarme. Por favor no vuelvas a buscarme.

-¿Estas loca?- ¡claro que volveré!- le dijo pretencioso. -Tuve a una molesta y ruidosa mocosa detrás mío por mucho tiempo, ahora te tocará a ti tener que soportarme.

Kotoko sonrió irónica.

-Veamos cuánto le dura el entusiasmo Dr Irie- le dijo ella.

-Ya verás – le dijo él dándole la espalda para luego abandonar el hospital.

(*******)

_**Continuará… **_

_**nota: Si ya se está poniendo fome la historia o muy lenta, avísenme por fa para apurar el final. Aún así, trataré de no expandirme más de lo necesario. Espero sus comentarios. Gracias.**_


	9. Mensajes

_**Perdón por la demora en actualizar. Reconozco que estoy un poco desmotivada. Gracias a los que me escribieron para hacerme saber que la historia les gusta. Es lindo saberlo. :,).**_

Kotoko entró desesperada al hospital. Estaba en completo estado de shock. No sabía qué hacer, tenía turno pero no se sentía preparada para atender a nadie. Se miró las manos y estas temblaban sin poder controlarlas.

-¿Qué te sucede Kotoko?- le preguntó Daniel al verla apoyada en la pared temblando.

-¡Doctor! – exclamó asustada.

-¡Sí! ¿El doctor Daniel, me recuerdas? ¡Tu amigo! -¿Qué te sucedió Kotoko? …parece que viste un fantasma.

-Es que lo vi- susurró ella cabizbaja.

-¿Quieres conversar?... estoy en pleno turno… pero no hay muchos pacientes esta noche. Parece que estará algo tranquilo.

-No, no podría hablar ahora- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Daniel suspiró fuertemente. Se le veía demasiado mal en esos momentos para forzarla a hacer algo.

-No sé que es lo que te sucedió, pero no estás bien. Ve a descansar, mañana hablamos ¿Te parece?.

-Por favor, no te moleste conmigo Daniel, solo que ahora no puedo… - le dijo preocupada.

-Estoy preocupado por ti Kotoko, no enojado. Por ahora ve a descansar. De todas formas deberás mantenerte alerta… si hay una emergencia te enviaré a buscar, no tenemos mucho personal hoy.

-Gracias sr doctor - le dijo ella sonriendo.

-De nada srta enfermera- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kotoko no podía creer lo que había vivido, estaba completamente sorprendida y triste. Al parecer no podría escapar de Irie tan fácil. Ella había querido convencerse qué estos meses separados, habían sido decisivos para reafirmar su quiebre matrimonial. Pero al parecer, eso no había sido así. Al parecer, esos meses habían hecho aflorar en él los sentimientos que ella siempre había querido.

Por una parte, estaba claro que ella aún lo amaba, pero por otra, estaba claro también, que muchas cosas debían cambiar para que ellos pudieran volver a estar juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Kotoko se sorprendió al llegar al hall del internado. Alguien, le había dejado un regalo. Un gran ramo de flores destacaba junto a un pequeño paquetito envuelto con un elegante papel de regalo.

Sus compañeras corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Por fin apareces! ¡Esto llegó muy temprano! ¡Vino un joven muy apuesto a dejarlas! ¡Te dejó este sobre! ¡Apúrate! ¡Ábrelo y léelo!- gritaba una de ellas.

Kotoko miró el regalo pero antes quería saber qué decía la nota.

"Ayer olvidé pedirte tu número de celular, por eso quise reglarte este, quiero poder estar en contacto contigo durante el día, por favor úsalo. Está pensado especialmente en ti. Te quiero Kotoko. Naoki."

Kotoko abrió el regalo y encontró un hermoso teléfono celular. En verdad era muy lindo. Tenía su nombre tallado en el equipo y como fondo de pantalla tenía una foto donde salían los dos. Foto que les habían tomado en un día especialmente feliz para los ellos. Kotoko sintió un nuevo nudo en su garganta al ver la foto.

A los minutos de encendido, le llegó el primer mensaje:

-¿Te gustó mi regalo?.

-No era necesario, pero está muy lindo, gracias- le respondió ella.

-Me alegro, está diseñado especialmente para ti. Si necesitas algo a la hora que sea, avísame. Estaré esperando.

-Ahora debo ir a trabajar- le contestó Kotoko.

-Ok, buen día- le dijo él.

Kotoko no contestó. Irie por su lado sabía que esto sería difícil. No sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Entre las clases y su trabajo, sabía que Kotoko no contaría con mucho tiempo libre. Sabía que ella no debía fallar. Por otro lado, Kotoko, estaba muy a la defensiva, en verdad no sabía que hacer.

Irie pudo hablar por teléfono con su madre (quien lo llamaba incesantemente para pedirle detalle de todo). A pesar de que él se sentía descorazonado su madre le daba fuerzas para continuar.

-Hijo, ella te persiguió por años ¿Tú no te vas a rendir por unos pocos días? ¿Verdad?

-No mamá, pero es duro. Kotoko ya no es la misma.

-Me lo imagino. Para ella tampoco ha sido fácil, ponte en su lugar. Es normal que toda esta vivencia la haya hecho cambiar, pero en el fondo, sigue siendo la misma persona. No te desanimes hijo.

-Lo sé. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes- le dijo él.

-Hijo no seas ansioso, deberás saber esperar.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias de nuevo- le dijo al cortar la comunicación.

Luego de la conversación Irie quedó más tranquilo, pero su madre estaba muy preocupada. Quizás su hijo no estaba preparado para hacerle frente a esta situación. A él que siempre las cosas se le habían dado fáciles, esta situación realmente le implicaría un desafío mayor. La verdad no estaba segura si él podría con ello, no creía que él pudiera mantener la calma si Kotoko insistía en no querer regresar con él. Ella siempre cedía ante él, pero esta vez las cosas no estaban saliendo como su hijo quería. Quería creer que su hijo podría manejar la situación, pero la verdad era que estaba bastante intranquila y preocupada por la situación.

(*******)

Al cabo de un rato, Kotoko se encontró con Daniel.

-¡Vaya! Todo el mundo habla de las flores que recibiste esta mañana – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Tú también Dr?- le preguntó ella cansada un poco del tema.

-¿Me vas a contar de quien son?- le preguntó el sentándose en los sillones del hospital.

-De mi marido. Me encontró. Lo vi ayer- le dijo sintiéndose como una chiquilla descubierta haciendo algo malo.

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Ayer estabas pálida y temblorosa. Un fantasma no te hubiera dejado tan mal- sonrió irónico.

Kotoko sonrió.

-¿Y? ¿Qué viene ahora?- le preguntó él mirándola fijamente. -¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó al ver su cara de incomprensión.

-¡Nada!- ¡Seguir como estoy!- No quiero verlo – le dijo apretando los puños de las manos.

-Está bien. Me voy. Acaba de terminar mi turno- le dijo cansado. -Nos vemos a la noche- le dijo él saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, ya que esa conversación lo había descompuesto. Si el marido de Kotoko estaba rondando, lo más probable era que ella quisiera abandonar el lugar, y eso era algo que él no quería permitir.

(+++)

Por los siguientes dos días, Irie no supo nada de Kotoko. Ella no quería contestar sus llamadas ni mensajes. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Encerrado en la casa tenía mucho tiempo libre. Aun cuando continuaba estudiando en forma autodidacta, se sentía demasiado frustrado con todo.

Ese día se dirigió nuevamente al hospital. Estuvo deambulando por los jardines, cuando divisó a Kotoko junto a sus amigas. Solo que esta vez, había una persona que llamó su atención.

Irie quedó impactado al ver esa escena. En el grupo había un nuevo rival. Lo tenía claro. Si algo había aprendido en estos años Irie, era el poder detectar a los hombres que se enamoraban de ella.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó frustrado. Se escondió rápidamente para poder observar sin ser visto.

Parecía doctor. Llevaba la bata blanca de médico, pero se veía muy joven a la distancia.

-¿Será un estudiante de último año?- se preguntaba. Pero tenía dudas, porque llevaba el logo del hospital. Esa bata era de un médico. No de estudiante.

En eso pasó una enfermera que paseaba a una paciente en sillas de ruedas. Irie en forma sigilosa se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-Disculpe señorita pero quiero preguntarle algo.

-¿Sí? ¿Dígame?- le dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-¿Quién es el joven que va entrando en estos momentos al hospital?.

-¿El doctor Tokishima?.

-¿Doctor?.

-Oh si, él es el doctor residente del hospital- le contestó la enfermera algo cohibida.

-Oh disculpe, es que se ve muy joven, nunca pensé que podría ser el médico residente.

-Bueno, si en verdad es muy joven. Cumplió recientemente los 30 años, pero es doctor hace varios. Es muy bueno. ¿Necesita hablar con él?.

-Si, pero vendré mañana mejor- dijo a modo de excusa - Lo vi entrar apurado, quizás está ocupado.

-Si, lo está. Creo que este es su segundo turno. El pobre no ha dormido en 24 hrs, debe estar exhausto. Mañana estará libre, así que le recomiendo venir pasado mañana ¿es algo urgente?.

-No, nada que no pueda esperar - le agradezco enormemente su ayuda.

La enfermera se ruborizó. Irie le había parecido muy apuesto, pero engreído. Aunque la forma en la que se despidió, fue muy educada.

Daniel por ser el doctor residente, tenía al igual que los internos, su propia habitación en el hospital. Sólo que estaba contaba con una pequeña cocina, living y comedor. Como su familia residía en otro estado, para ahorrar, había preferido vivir en el mismo hospital. Y ahí, era en "su mini departamento" donde siempre el grupo se reunía a compartir cuando no tenían turno.

(***)

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde su encuentro y Kotoko no había tomado prácticamente el celular que Irie le había dado. Ella lo mantenía en su habitación y apagado. Solo lo encendía durante la noche y apenas si leía los mensajes que su marido le enviaba. La verdad era que no quería tener que enfrentar la situación.

Ella pensaba que así sería mejor. Así ambos se dedicarían a sus carreras como primera opción. Pero eso teniendo en claro que ella pensaba que Irie se encontraba trabajando y estudiando en su ciudad natal y no precisamente a dos cuadras de donde ella se encontraba.

Ese día encendió su celular y vio que tenía por lo menos unos 40 mensajes de whastapps y varios mensajes de voz. Habían pasado ya unos días desde que Irie se lo había regalado y lo único que no había hecho con él, era usarlo.

Kotoko, ya sin excusa y bien dubitativa, decidió comenzar a leer los mensajes que Irie le había escrito. Al principio todo bien:

-"¡Buenos días!" "¿Cómo estás?" "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" "¿Estás de turno hoy?" ¿Cuándo tendrás un día libre?... pero a medida que avanzaba, notó el cambio. Los mensajes se fueron poniendo cada vez más densos.

-"¿Por qué no me contestas?" "¡Dime algo siquiera!" "¿Estás bien?" "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"El celular me indica que ni siquiera has leído mis mensajes… ¿Lo tienes apagado verdad? Por favor cuando lo enciendas y leas esto, háblame. Quiero saber de ti."

Luego, hizo algo de lo cual se arrepintió… escuchó los mensajes de voz.

Mensaje 1: Kotoko ¿Por qué me ignoras así? Me imagino que no quieres que te importune con tus estudios y con tu trabajo, pero por favor, sólo quiero tener la oportunidad de saber de ti.

Mensaje 2: ¿No podemos hablar que sea una vez al día?

Mensaje 3: ¡Kotoko, maldición! ¡En verdad, necesito saber de ti! ¡Por favor!- le decía con voz suplicante.

Mensaje 4: ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más? ¿Te gusta otra persona? ¡De ser así, dímelo de una vez, y no te molestaré más!.

Mensaje 5: Te amo Kotoko, puede que sea tarde, pero a mi forma siempre te he amado, lo sabes. Creo que te amo desde el momento que me entregaste esa ridícula carta, pero no lo quise reconocer. Lamento todo el tiempo que desperdicie en no decirte lo que realmente sentía por ti.

Mensaje 6: Kotoko, llámame- y acto seguido un sollozo -Me siento tan solo sin ti…

Kotoko comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Todo se estaba descontrolando. Irie parecía desesperado. Ella sabía que debía enfrentarlo luego. Sabía que debía hacerle frente a la situación tarde o temprano. Pero no sabía que hacer. Escucharlo así le partía el corazón. Se sentía culpable de todo. Culpable de haber llevado a Irie a esa desesperación. Pero también sabía que no podría renunciar ahora. Retroceder ahora, sería un fracaso a todo lo que había avanzado.

Como sabía que no podría hablar con él sin echarse a llorar, decidió escribirle un mensaje:

-"Disculpa por no haber tomado contacto contigo antes, tenía el celular pagado. Hoy tuve clases importantes y turno, y no quería que nada desviara mi atención. No estoy saliendo con nadie Irie, por ahora solo pienso en terminar mi internado. Respecto a ti, no he pensado nada, por favor no me presiones ni me hables de amor ahora. Dejemos pasar algo más de tiempo. Concéntrate en tus estudios y da lo mejor de ti"

Al minuto Irie le contestó:

-"Me alegro saber de ti y saber qué estás bien. Disculpa los mensajes de voz, pero en verdad, quiero hablarte, poder verte. Estoy tan frustrado Kotoko con respecto a nosotros. Y con respecto a mis estudios, quiero decirte que congelé el semestre"

-"¿Congelaste el semestre? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ibas tan bien!- le escribió devuelta Kotoko sorprendida.

-"Para estar cerca de ti".

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!- exclamó Kotoko para sí. -¿Qué quiere decir para estar cerca de mí? ¿Él está en su casa? ¿o no? – pensó más inquieta aún.

Al leer esto último, Kotoko no lo pensó dos veces. Se cambió de ropa, se abrigó bien y salió corriendo a los jardines donde se encontró con Irie ese día. Caminó un rato por los alrededores solo para asegurarse que él no estaba rondando el hospital. La idea le había parecido absurda pero algo en su interior le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Por un momento, deseó que fuera verdad. Deseó que él estuviera ahí esperando por ella. Sabía que era imposible, pero aún así lo llegó a desear en su fuero más interno.


	10. Momentos difíciles

_**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo…**_

_**Espero les siga gustando este fic, y comenten. Gracias.**_

De pronto, otro mensaje entró a su celular.

-Mira hacia la entrada, y por favor, no llores más. No quiero verte triste por mi culpa.

Kotoko miró hacia el frente y ahí estaba Irie. Ella se levantó rápidamente e intentó correr hacia él al verlo, pero se tropezó y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

-Vaya- le dijo él sonriendo- Sigues siendo tan torpe como de costumbre.

-¡Veo que tu maldita manía de burlarte de mí, no cambiará nunca!- le dijo ella avergonzada, limpiándose la cara llena de tierra. (la cual por culpa de las lágrimas era un completo desastre en esos momentos).

Irie rio al verle cómo le había quedado la cara. Pero Kotoko no tomó esa actitud de Irie nada bien. Fue tanta su rabia y ofuscación, que decidió irse a su habitación rápidamente. Irie al ver esto, la detuvo rápidamente.

-Kotoko, ven. Vamos a la pileta para limpiar tu cara – le dijo él caminando de ella de la mano hasta la pileta más cercana. Caminaron en silencio. Kotoko quería soltarse, pero todo se sentía cálido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella conmocionada, mientras Irie mojaba su pañuelo para luego comenzar a limpiarle la cara con él.

-Vine para estar cerca de ti. Pero apenas llegué, supe que había llegado en mal momento puesto que estabas en periodo de exámenes. He intentado acercarme a ti de a poco, lentamente. Quizás demasiado lento. Intenté hacerlo a través del celular, pero fue un fiasco. Mi paciencia no lo resiste. Necesito saber de ti. Verte.

-¿Cómo es eso de que congelaste el semestre?- le preguntó ella curiosa.

-Cuando decidí venirme para acá. El día antes que nos vimos la primera vez. Estoy estudiando por mi cuenta y avanzando con la que será mi tesis. He tenido mucho tiempo libre y eso ha resultado ser pésimo para mí, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. He venido todos los días a verte. Casi siempre te he podido ver un rato durante los descansos, escondido de ti. Pero hacerlo, no ha sido más que una tortura. le respondió Irie llevándose una mano a la cara.

-¿Una tortura, dices?.

-Sí, porque te he visto muy feliz sabes… y muy bien acompañada también. (Kotoko supo perfectamente que se refería a Daniel). No sé si debo meterme en tu vida, no sé si tengo derecho a inmiscuirme nuevamente… pero yo no tengo tu fuerza ni tu determinación Kotoko, soy débil y egoísta. No quiero irme y dejarte. Te necesito….

Kotoko, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo dicho por él, le preguntó:

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?.

-Mi madre me arrendó una casa a dos cuadras de acá, es muy agradable y acogedora. Te va a encantar. ¿Quieres ir a conocerla?- le preguntó esperanzado.

-¿En serio? ¿arrendaste una casa?- le preguntó ella aún anonadada.

-Si, de qué otra manera podría venirme. El viaje es muy largo para hacerlo a diario.

-Irie, no debiste congelar tus estudios. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Kotoko, no podía seguir ahí sin ti. Todo era un infierno. Todos los lugares y personas me recordaban lo nuestro. Todos me preguntaban por ti y yo no sabía como enfrentarlos, fue terrible. – le dijo apesadumbrado recordando esos duros momentos.

-¡Ahhhh, así que por eso me viniste a buscar!- exclamó ella de repente parándose bruscamente y enojada. -¡Claro!, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?- rio en forma irónica.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?- le preguntó él sin entender que era lo que había enojado tan severamente a Kotoko.

-¡Claro! -¡Cómo todos te preguntaban por mí, no podías decirles que te había dejado! ¿ verdad? … ¡El gran y perfecto doctor Irie no podía decirles a todos que su estúpida y tarada esposa lo había abandonado! Entonces, ¿qué hizo él? ¡Abandonó todo y fue a buscarla! ¿para qué? ¡para demostrarles a todos que era una simple pelea de esposos, que todo era una exageración por parte de la estúpida, pero que todo volvería a la normalidad! -Porque a un doctor tan perfecto, una tarada de esposa, no lo podía abandonar… ¿Verdad? … lo hiciste solo para mantener tu apariencia de hombre intachable ¿verdad? ¡No por mí! ¡No porque me quisieras! – le gritó ofuscada. ¿Verdad? Todo esto es una fachada, una mentira por tu imagen. Si regreso contigo, solo será para que después tú me puedas dejar. ¡Sólo lo hiciste para mantener las apariencias! ¿Verdad?- le gritó llorando Kotoko.

-¡NOOOO! Kotoko, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar así? ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?. ¿Crees que era agradable decirle a todos que me abandonaste por ser un idiota? ¿Que por imbécil perdí a la mujer que amo?.

-¡No te creo! Tu jamás le dirías a alguien que me amas y menos te referirías a ti como un imbécil, más cuando la imbécil aquí siempre he sido yo…. Sabes, por un momento casi te creí y que por un momento llegué a desear que fuera cierto que realmente me amaras….

-Kotoko, te estoy diciendo la verdad…. Estoy aquí para recuperarte – le dijo Irie desesperado. No entendía cómo las cosas habían llegado a eso nuevamente. Debía hacer algo rápido. Todo estaba saliéndose de control.

-Vete, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Toma tu maldito celular y déjame en paz- le gritó pasándole el celular bruscamente en las manos. Se iba a echar a correr, pero Irie la atrapó de la muñeca firmemente.

-Kotoko, no te vayas así. Toma este celular. Úsalo para comunicarte conmigo. Por favor- le dijo él desesperado.

Kotoko tomó el celular y lo arrojó al suelo, el cual se rompió y desarmó en varias partes.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- le gritó Irie enojado.

Los gritos no pasaron desapercibidos dentro del hospital y fue el mismo doctor Daniel quien salió a ver que pasaba. Al ver a Kotoko discutiendo con un hombre, corrió a su encuentro al ver el forcejeo, pero a medida que se acercaba, pudo adivinar perfectamente a quien tenía al frente.

-Kotoko ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el doctor Daniel -¿Te ha hecho algo este hombre? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?.

-No Daniel, disculpa, este hombre es mi ex marido- le respondió Kotoko avergonzada.

-Aun soy tu marido que yo recuerde- le respondió Irie cruzado de brazos molesto.

-Disculpen, pero no pueden discutir así fuera del hospital, hay pacientes y ya es tarde. Kotoko entra por favor y Sr Irie ¿verdad?, por favor retírese. Hablen otro día, así como están ahora no pueden seguir, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo.

-¡No me digas que hacer!- le gritó furioso Irie.

-¡Vamos vete a dónde te estés quedando! ¿Acaso no ves lo mal que está ella con todo este escándalo? ¡La estás exponiendo frente a la gente del hospital!.

-¿Este hombre es tu amante? ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Irie ofuscado a Kotoko. Parecía estar totalmente fuera de sí.

-Ojalá este hombre hubiera sido mi esposo y no tú- le dijo Kotoko enfrentándolo de frente.

-Paaaaffffffff- Irie le profirió una tremenda cachetada a Kotoko, la cual la dejó tirada en el suelo.

Al ver esto, Daniel tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar a la policía.

-¡Hola! Si soy el doctor residente, tengo un problema a la entrada del hospital. Un hombre acaba de violentar a una colega mía más que ha hecho un escándalo monumental… ¡por favor vengan de inmediato!- dijo cortando la comunicación.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla maldito?- le gritó el doctor Daniel a Irie mientras los gritos hicieron que algunos guardias y personal salieran a ver que sucedía.

-¡No te preocupes Daniel!, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Al parecer ya se está haciendo costumbre.

-Kotoko, entra inmediatamente… -le dijo tratando de controlar la voz.

-Daniel, estoy bien – le dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Entra A-H-O-R-A - Es una orden directa….- le dijo furioso.

-No quería que esto fuera así- le dijo Irie a Daniel.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta- le dijo empujándolo bruscamente.

Irie quería golpearlo hasta la muerte, lo juraba. Pero al ver que venían más personas, salió corriendo del hospital en dirección a su casa. Llegó pateando todo a su paso. Esta vez si la había hecho. Sin duda, había arruinado todo, todo se había estropeado. Hasta la policía había sido llamada. Ahora de seguro, no tendría oportunidad de arreglar nada con Kotoko. Todo se había salido de las manos.

Kotoko se había quedado congelada ante la escena. Se había sentado en la sala de descanso rodeada por todas sus compañeras que la abrazaban y daban agua con azúcar para calmarle los nervios. Kotoko pensaba en Irie y en como Daniel la hizo entrar furioso al hospital. Sus compañeros que no cabían en el asombro de lo sucedido. Algunos habían sido testigos del momento exacto en que Irie había golpeado a Kotoko en la cara.

A los minutos llegó la policía, y a petición de Kotoko, no se hizo la denuncia. El doctor dijo que cuando el individuo escuchó que él había llamado a la policía, huyó. Por lo que les agradeció su pronta respuesta en acudir y los envió de vuelta a la comisaría.

Daniel (que venía saliendo de su turno) tomó de un brazo furioso a Kotoko y se la llevó a su departamento.

-¿Por esto estabas así estos días? ¿Verdad? ¡Siempre a punto de colapsar! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que este tipo era violento?- le gritó.

-No te enojes Daniel por favor- le suplicó Kotoko quien aún lloraba por lo sucedido.

-¿Qué hace aquí en día de semana? ¿No estudia? – le preguntó furioso.

-Congeló el semestre- le respondió ella llorando. – Recién hoy me enteré que se trasladó a vivir acá. Según él me vino a buscar para que volviera con él, Pero finalmente sé que lo hizo para mantener las apariencias… parece que lo molestaron mucho en el otro hospital por mi culpa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.

-Nada, quiero terminar mi estadía aquí con honores. ¡Quiero demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz! … aunque una vez que mi pasantía termine, seguramente deberé volver… puesto que no hay cupo acá – dijo ella con pesar.

-No tendrás que volver – le dijo molesto. -Pedí que te generaran un cupo y ya está listo. No te lo quería decir tan pronto. Iba a ser sorpresa para cuando te graduaras – suspiró fuertemente. - Ya está todo listo, aceptaron que te quedaras.

-Daniel, ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?- le preguntó ella llorando una vez más.

-Lo pedimos los 3, a decir todo el grupo te apoyó, si quieres el puesto es tuyo- le dijo enojado por haber tenido que decirle todo de esa forma. Era la primera vez que Kotoko lo veía tan molesto.

-¿Pero por qué estás tan molesto Daniel?

-¡Porque no quería que te enteras así! ¡Esto debía ser una celebración y no un escape forzado! … Además estoy furioso con ese tipo. Sabes cuánto quise matar a ese hombre cuando te golpeó. Apenas me pude controlar.

-Lo lamento, lamento todo. - ¡Soy una idiota!- sollozó de repente Kotoko.

Daniel se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-En un momento pensé que era verdad…que me buscaba porque me quería… pero no… todo fue por apariencias… como sabe que lo he amado por años… pensó que sería fácil hacerme caer nuevamente y lo que es peor, la estúpida casi cae de nuevo. -¿Cuándo voy a poder olvidarlo? ¿Cuándo? – sollozaba pegada al pecho de Daniel.

-Ha pasado muy poco tiempo Kotoko. Esos amores no se olvidan tan fácilmente…

-¿Por qué no me dejó tranquila? ¿qué le costaba? Todo estaba tan bien acá… por fin todo estaba bien…

-Kotoko, pero en serio crees que volvió solo por las apariencias?... no era más fácil, decir: " sí, se terminó" "nos separamos y listo". Para él hubiera sido fácil decir eso o algo como: "sí, decidimos que lo mejor era que se trasladara a otra ciudad" no sé, yo creo que volvió por ti en verdad. Si él te conoce desde el colegio, un hombre tan soberbio e inteligente como tú dices que es, no se hubiera casado con una "incompetente" como tú- sonrió él intentando animarla.

-Ahora no avalo para nada que te golpeara- dijo retomando la conversación. -Pero lo que le dijiste fue duro. Si él congeló su carrera, vino hasta acá y tú vas y le dices que ojalá otro hombre fuera tu marido, la verdad, ni yo mismo sé cómo hubiera reaccionado ante una situación similar. -Yo que tú dejo pasar unos días. Él volverá a venir a buscarte. Ahora debe estar muriéndose por dentro. Solo espero que puedan hacerlo como personas civilizadas.

-¿Tú crees que aún me quiera?- le preguntó ella más tranquila.

-Sí, lo creo – le dijo apesadumbrado. -Pero si aún así tú no quieres volver con él, te quedas y te casas conmigo ¿te parece?.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó sonrojada Kotoko.

-¿No dijiste que ojalá yo fuera tu marido?- Creo que esa ha sido la mejor confesión de amor que he recibido de alguien- dijo sonriente Daniel.

-Daniel, si no estuviera casada creo que me hubiera enamorado mucho de ti. Sin dudas me hubiera quedado contigo – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Si no estuvieras casada, ya estarías comprometida conmigo. Pero sé que estás enamorada de él para mi desgracia… pero si ustedes no se arreglan, no te dejaré ir ….

-Daniel, no bromees con eso- le dijo Kotoko y por un segundo se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-No estoy bromeando, y lo sabes. Pero no te preocupes, nunca haría algo que te lastimara. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Lo sé, gracias- le dijo Kotoko secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. – Daniel, debo irme a mi habitación, estoy agotada, necesito descansar… ¡gracias por todo!.

-Si, vete de mi habitación si no quieres que te salte encima- jajajaja- rio él. -Mañana nos veremos y seguirá todo tal cual, no quiero que cambies conmigo ni te pongas nerviosa ni esquiva. Eres mi mejor amiga acá y aprecio mucho tu compañía. Por favor sigamos como siempre. No quiero verte triste ni nada. Y si te tengo que dejar con el idiota de tu marido, lo haré. Así que tranquila, nadie sabrá nada. Este será nuestro secreto.

-¡Gracias Daniel- le dijo Kotoko aún impresionada. Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Esa noche, claramente, ninguno de los 3 pudo dormir.

_**Continuará…. ¿comentarios?**_


	11. Qué el tiempo decida

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo un poco más cortito. **_

Kotoko se sentía terriblemente culpable y feliz a la vez. No podía olvidar lo que Daniel le había dicho. Sin dudas era un gran honor que un hombre como él se fijara en ella. Pero tampoco podía sacarse a Irie de la cabeza. Daniel era como el hombre ideal que cualquier mujer pudiese desear. Cumplía con todos los requisitos. Kotoko reconocía que su sola presencia la atraía como un imán. Pero ella estaba casada y amaba a su marido. Lo más probable era que lo amara hasta el día de su muerte. Y él decía amarla también. Si hasta Daniel creía que Irie había vuelto porque la quería. Lo que su amigo le había dicho tenía mucho sentido:

-"Era más fácil decir terminamos" "Esto se acabó", "a venir a vivir a una ciudad desconocida a buscarte, dejando todo de lado".

Eso podía ser verdad. Irie después de todo no hacía nada precipitado. No actuaba por impulsos con respecto a sus decisiones.

Por otro lado estaba Daniel. Tampoco podía dormir. Pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba Kotoko y en lo distinta que era ella a su marido. Irie era alto y apuesto. Y por todas las cosas que había escuchado, era frío e insensible, todo lo contrario a Kotoko, que era cálida, alegre y risueña. Pero luego de verlo ese día, Daniel tenía algo claro: Irie estaba desesperado.

Él sabía que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos. Kotoko era solo una bella ilusión. Sabía que ella amaba a su marido. Pero estaba cansado de verla sufrir por él. Parecía que ese hombre, no sabía hacerla feliz. Al parecer, no era tan inteligente como él se creía que era.

Irie por su parte, si antes se creía un idiota, ahora se sabía un idiota. Había arruinado absolutamente todo. Sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer, era partir de vuelta a su casa y olvidarse de todo. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Hacer eso, implicaba perderla para siempre.

Ese día había estado cerca de poder convencerla, pero ella había malinterpretado sus dichos y todo terminó en algo que nunca debió haber sucedido. Le había levantado una vez más la mano. En vez de tratarla bien, su orgullo y mal carácter lo habían traicionado una vez más. Se castigaba así mismo con tan solo recordarlo. Verla tirada en el suelo a causa suya, había sido lo peor.

Además que ella no estaba sola. Estaba ese doctor, que seguramente también estaba enamorado de ella. Y lo más probable era que ella estuviera encandilada con él. De eso, no tenía dudas. Él los había visto juntos, riendo como buenos amigos. Ella se sentía cómoda en su presencia. Relajada. Algo que con él aún después de tiempo de casados, no lograba. Él siempre había puesto algún tipo de distancia entre los dos. Entre ellos todo era más rígido, más cordial. No entendía porqué sucedía eso, si finalmente ellos eran marido y mujer. Su confianza e intimidad les daban todas las pautas para haber traspaso esas barreras… pero su esposa ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo por su primer nombre. No sabía porqué sucedía eso, pero sabía que era por su causa.

Naoki no podía olvidar las palabras de Kotoko:

-"Ojalá él fuera mi marido y no tú". "Daniel, el es mi exmarido"

Eso le había dolido enormemente. Escuchar que a ella le gustaría estar con otro hombre, había sido duro de escuchar. Entendía perfectamente que las cosas entre ellos dos no estaban bien… pero nunca pensó que ella se arrepentiría de haberse casado. También le dolió profundamente escuchar a Kotoko referirse a él como "exmarido".

-Ahora lo más probable es que estén juntos- pensó Irie. - Seguramente él la estará consolando, abrazándola entre sus brazos y sacando partido de la situación. - Si le doy la oportunidad, él acabará por tomarla y esto habrá llegado a su fin. Debo hacer algo más. Se la he dejado en bandeja a ese doctor. La cabeza de Irie iba a explotar. La verdad no sabía que hacer.

(****)

Al día siguiente, al encontrarse Daniel y Kotoko, ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato, y luego rieron como dos niños pequeños.

-Ven, vamos por tu café- le dijo para que lo siguiera.

-¿Con sueño? ¿No dormiste bien? – le preguntaba Kotoko mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar.

-No, no pude dormir mucho en verdad… gracias a alguien- comentó.

Kotoko se sonrojó.

-¡Son bromas! pero la verdad, no dormí muy bien. Me quedé pensando mucho en ustedes dos.

-Yo no dormí nada - le dijo Kotoko.

-¿Y pensaste en mí? ¿En lo que te dije?- le preguntó el recibiendo el café que Kotoko le había preparado.

-Si, mucho. Pensé en todo lo que me dijiste – le dijo ella afligida, sin saber que más decir al respecto.

-Bien, bueno, ahora a trabajar ¿te parece?- le preguntó sonriendo alegre.

-Si- le respondió Kotoko quien estaba realmente sorprendida de cómo Daniel se estaba tomando todo lo sucedido. Keita o Kii- chan hubieran hecho un alboroto, pero él, se lo estaba tomando como algo natural. Su actitud hacia ella no había cambiado en nada, al contrario, se veía más feliz que de costumbre y eso la tranquilizaba. -¡Qué extraños son los hombres!- pensaba para si misma sonriendo.

A los dos días del incidente, Kotoko recibió una carta de Irie. Esperó a que llegara la noche para poder leerla. Quería estar tranquila en su cuarto, sola. Junto a la carta, llegó un pequeño paquete, que resultó ser otro celular.

_Kotoko:_

_Discúlpame por todo, no sé ni cómo empezar pidiéndote perdón por lo que sucedió esa noche. Pero quiero que sepas, que no es como tu crees. No es por mi imagen que volví por ti, te juro jamás se me pasó por la cabeza algo así. _

_Si vine hasta aquí congelando mi carrera, dejando a mi familia es solamente por ti, porque te necesito, porque no se vivir sin ti. _

_Kotoko, te conozco desde hace años, hemos estado juntos desde la preparatoria. Conozco todo de ti, tus fortalezas y tus debilidades. Vivimos juntos mucho tiempo por cosas anexas a nosotros y finalmente nos casamos. Te he amado por años. Contigo puedo ser yo, tú logras hacer todo aquello que yo jamás podría hacer. Si escogí esta vida y esta profesión fue por ti. Tú le diste luz a mi vida. Mi vida estaba vacía antes de conocerte, nada tenía sentido. Lo sabes. Mi vida era aburrida, plana. Solo tú fuiste capaz de darle sentido y alegría. Lograste que me esforzara por lograr cosas que jamás pensé que haría. Tu le das sentido a todo, por favor no me dejes volver a esa oscuridad. Ya nada tiene sentido otra vez. Te necesito a mi lado. _

_Tu marido que te Ama, Naoki._

_Pd: te envío otro celular, necesito tener la posibilidad de hablarte._

-Irie, si tan sólo pudiera creerte- pensaba para sí Kotoko. Miró detenidamente el celular y vio que era más lindo que el anterior. También tenía su nombre tallado en él, era una verdadera joya. Apenas lo encendió, vio que tenía algunos mensajes:

-" Lo lamento tanto".

-"Sé que no confías en mis palabras, pero esta vez haré que me creas".

-"Nos veremos pronto".

Kotoko suspiró. No entendía porqué se estaba resistiendo tanto a su marido. Irie había venido por ella, había congelado sus estudios, le había enviado flores, regalos… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella deseaba?.

-Irie, nuevamente entraré en periodo de exámenes. Esta vez serán más complicados porque serán prácticos. No puedo fallar en la atención a los pacientes. Tampoco puedo andar llorando por los rincones ni llegar con los ojos hinchados por las mañanas. Por favor, déjame continuar con mis estudios tranquila.

-Entiendo- le respondió Irie- ¿Puedo verte hoy, mañana? Dime cuándo.

-Irie, no es buena idea. Sabes que vamos a terminar discutiendo y no quiero. Por favor regresa a tu casa, con tu familia y retoma tu carrera. No quiero ser la culpable de que no te titules. Esta profesión es importante para ti. Lo sé, este es tu sueño. Consíguelo. Yo estaré bien acá.

-¿Con él? ¿Eso me quieres decir?

-¿Viste? Ni siquiera podemos estar hablando por el chat sin discutir. Por ahora quiero continuar aquí. Lejos de todo. Quiero tiempo, nada más.

-Esta bien Kotoko. Quizás lo mejor sea no volver a hablar por un tiempo. Tienes razón. Qué el tiempo decida. Cuídate.

Y dicho eso, Irie no volvió a contactarse con ella.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Nota: quizás me demore un poquito en actualizar nuevamente, pero no se preocupen… no será mucho tiempo. Como siempre gracias por leer y por comentar. **_


	12. Decisiones que marcan tu destino

Pasaron los días y Kotoko no volvió a saber de Irie. Si bien eso le había permitido concentrarse en sus estudios y trabajo, su corazón estaba inquieto. Por las noches, solía mirar constantemente el celular que le había regalado Irie, solo para darse cuenta que no había ningún mensaje de él para ella.

-¡No entiendo que es lo que quiero!- pensaba para si. -¡Yo misma le pedí que me dejara en paz… y ahora que lo hizo… ¿Espero que me escriba?...¡Dios soy una estúpida! – se castigaba así misma.

(*******)

-Kotoko sabes, no te ves nada bien – le dijo Daniel luego de verla unos momentos. -¿Quieres que te chequee?.

-¿Podrías operarme el cerebro para que pueda dejar de pensar?- le preguntó sonriendo.

Daniel se sentó y la convidó a hacer lo mismo.

-Por desgracia no puedo hacerlo, no se puede hacer. De existir, creo que yo ya me hubiese sometido a esa operación hace tiempo- sonrió melancólico.

-Lo siento, no te quería traer tristes recuerdos a la mente – le dijo ella recordando de pronto la muerte de la prometida de Daniel.

-Descuida- le dijo él en forma caballerosa. -Pero dime, ¿No has sabido nada de él aún?.

-No. Y no entiendo por qué estoy así – le dijo ella angustiada. -Es decir, yo misma se lo pedí. Pero ahora que no sé nada de él, estoy comenzando a comprender que realmente llegó el fin de nosotros. Y no sé… me siento mal… demasiado triste. Todo iba bien… pero por qué tuvo que venir hasta aquí y desestabilizarme de esta manera– le dijo tapándose la cara con una mano acongojada.

-Kotoko… - le dijo él casi en un susurro. A Daniel le dolía de sobremanera verla así. Pero también comprendía que Kotoko estaba comenzando a vivir el "duelo" de esa separación. Y ahora era incluso peor que antes. Pues su marido había intentado "recuperarla" pero al parecer se había rendido fácilmente. Daniel no sabía qué pensar respecto de la situación, aunque en su fuero interno deseaba que Irie dejara en paz a Kotoko.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Kotoko recibió una llamada de la madre de Irie.

-Hola querida ,¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntaba ella con un tono muy triste.

-Hola mama… estoy bien. -¿Cómo han estado usted….?

-Naoki está acá en casa- le dijo su suegra sin dejar que ella terminara. -Regresó hace unos días.

Kotoko se silenció. Un nudo se formó en su garganta de inmediato. Sentía que no podría seguir hablando.

-Pasa encerrado en su habitación. No quiere salir- sollozó ella. -Cuando me acerco a hablarle, me evita de inmediato. A veces va al hospital. Otras veces sale a deambular por ahí. -¡Lamento tanto todo hija mía!- sollozó más fuerte.

-Mama – dijo Kotoko en un susurro.

-Creí que podrían superar esto… pero parece que no podrá ser – le dijo sollozando más fuerte.

-Lo siento mama… no sufras – le dijo Kotoko mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Créeme que yo lo lamento más. Te llamaré otro día. Por favor no me olvides… no dejes de hablar conmigo – le dijo cortando la llamada de una forma un tanto dramática.

Kotoko quedó desolada. Comenzó a llorar en forma descontrolada en medio del patio. Tuvo que correr hasta su habitación. No podía controlarse. Irie finalmente se había rendido y todo había llegado a su fin.

(*******)

-Kotoko, ábreme la puerta por favor- le decía Daniel golpeando la puerta de su habitación. -Kotoko, sé que estás ahí… te vi correr hasta acá. – ¡Ábreme por favor!.

Kotoko abrió lentamente la puerta. Estaba echa un completo desastre. La llamada la había terminado de derrumbar.

-Vaya esto es peor de lo que pensé- le dijo él al verla. -Toma, te traje un café… lo lamento, es de la cafetería… no me quedan tan buenos como a ti.

-Gracias- le dijo ella recibiendo el vaso con cuidado.

-Te vi al teléfono. ¿Hablaron?-le preguntó Daniel.

-No, hablé con su madre. Me dice que Irie regresó a su casa – le dijo ella.

-Ya veo… - le dijo él preocupado.

-Que superfluo es el ser humano… ¿No crees?- dijo Kotoko mientras Daniel la miraba expectante. -Es decir, decimos y pedimos que sucedan cosas, pero cuando éstas suceden, nos arrepentimos… creo que soy solo una niña mimada y mal agradecida – dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres Kotoko?- le dijo él tomándola por los hombros. -¿Quieres volver con él? ¿Quieres dejarlo definitivamente? ¿Podría tener una oportunidad contigo?- le preguntó él con los ojos brillantes.

-No tengo idea que es lo que quiero Daniel. De verdad que ya no lo sé. Creo que entre todo lo vivido, la Kotoko que creía ser en algún punto se perdió. Pero ahora me sorprendo de mi misma. Encuentro que le estoy fallando a todos… incluso a mi misma. Pensé que huir era lo mejor. Al principio todo fue bien… pero ahora, todo está mal nuevamente. Me derrumbó ver que finalmente, todo ha sido un error…

-¿Un error dices?- le dijo él mirándola triste. -El que estés acá no ha sido un error. El que te casaras, tampoco lo fue. Kotoko, gracias a todo lo vivido eres quien eres. Quizás las cosas no han salido como tu esperabas, pero igual dentro de todo tú siempre supiste como era él y lo diferentes que eran. Asumiste el riesgo. Creíste en ello. Pero independiente de todo, ustedes aún tienen tiempo de salir adelante juntos si quieres. Al menos están vivos… - dijo él mientras unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Daniel…yo… - le dijo ella sintiéndose avergonzada por todo. Kotoko sostenía con fuerza su falda producto de la congoja que sentía al ver a su amigo así.

-Nada de que lo que vivimos Kotoko es un error. Solo que vivimos las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, eso es todo- dijo secándose las lágrimas. -Tú debes ver que es lo que quieres para ti en el futuro.

-¿Crees que debería volver a mi casa? – le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente. Daniel, quiero terminar mi pasantía aquí. No quiero dejar este lugar…

-No, no puedes irte -le dijo en forma exaltada. -Espera solo un poco más… quizás las cosas si se den para ti… creo que ya estás en condiciones de enfrentar el asunto como corresponde. Será complejo para todos, pero creo que ya es hora – dijo poniéndose de pie para abandonar la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó ella alistándose para salir con él (tenían turno después de todo).

-Qué solo ya es hora de enfrentar el pasado y de tomar las decisiones que definirán tu futuro- le dijo el abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

\- No te entiendo- le dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

-Ya lo harás- dijo él en un susurro.

(*******)

El comienzo del segundo trimestre comenzaba. Kotoko había logrado cerrar el primer tiempo de su pasantía en el hospital casi con honores. A pesar de todos sus problemas personales, su trabajo no se había visto mayormente afectado. Todo se debía en gran parte al gran apoyo que había recibido por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, amigos y por supuesto Daniel.

Como era usual, el día lunes todos se reunían temprano por la mañana a organizar la semana y lo que sería el día laboral.

Daniel entregaba el programa de los turnos y se encargaba de afinar todos los detalles. Era muy aplicado y serio en todo. Kotoko sentía a veces, que ese serio doctor, era otro Daniel.

-Bueno y antes que se retiren, tengo una noticia que darles…- dijo de pronto él.

-¿Noticia?- se comenzaron a preguntar entre los asistentes. Después de todo Daniel no solía dejar las noticias o cosas importantes para el final.

-A partir de hoy se nos unirá un alumno de medicina de intercambio – dijo mirando atentamente la ficha en su mano.

-Viene del hospital de la ciudad x – al decir eso todos miraron a Kotoko. Era de su mismo hospital.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conocerás Kotoko?- preguntaba una de las enfermeras amiga.

-Si, claro que lo conoce. Por doctor Naoki, pase y preséntense con todo el personal – dijo Daniel como si nada.

Irie Naoki hizo una elegante entrada. Su blanca bata irradiaba en él un aura de belleza superior.

-¿Irie? ¿Pero que haces aquí?- le preguntó Kotoko ad portas de caer en un shock.

-El fue trasladado para que continúe sus estudios acá – le dijo Daniel mirando fijamente a Kotoko pero sin verse ni remotamente alterado. -Al igual que tú, tiene algunos asuntos importantes que atender.

-¿Usted no era el médico que congeló sus estudios?- preguntó uno de los estudiantes que ahí se encontraba.

-Si, yo fui – le respondió Irie en forma serena.

-Su caso fue muy comentando. Nadie podía creer que un alumno de su nivel abandonara la escuela de medicina- continuó diciendo el mismo joven.

-Lo sé, fue una decisión difícil pero debía hacerlo. Pero gracias a mi escuela, y al doctor residente Daniel, se me permitió ser transferido hasta acá, por lo cual le estaré desde siempre agradecido.

Un juego de mirada se suscito entre varios de los que ahí se encontraban. Todos aquellos que sabían la verdad de la situación. Kotoko miraba a Daniel con cara de inquisidora e Irie observaba la cara de horrorizada que había puesto Kotoko así como sus amigas.

Él siempre supo que esto que hoy estaba haciendo, quizás no sería la mejor idea, pero sin lugar a dudas, era lo único que podía hacer para estar más cerca de ella. Para poder ayudarla o para poder definitivamente darse cuenta que ya no había nada que hacer. Irie estaba aterrado. No lo podía negar. El solo pensar que su esposa pudiera llegar a escoger a otro hombre lo mortificaba a tal manera que apenas podía respirar. Pero era algo a lo cual estaba dispuesto a pasar con tal de saber la verdad.

Daniel le dijo que ella estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Si él se lo había dicho, lo mínimo sería que él confiara en él. Aunque tuviera claro, que Daniel amaba con locura a Kotoko. Era solo cosa de verlo. Pero Irie no venía a perder frente a nadie. Venía a ganar, a reconquistar el amor de su esposa. Y eso, había quedado en manifiesto frente a todos.

**_Espero sus comentarios! no se olviden!_**


	13. Irie y Daniel

(*******)

-¿En verdad tú autorizaste que él viniera a continuar con sus estudios acá?- le preguntó Kotoko a Daniel con aire acusador.

-Sí- le respondió el mirándola de frente.

-¿Por qué Daniel?- le preguntó ella tan impresionada como triste.

Daniel la miró durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para los dos. Luego decidió responder:

-Seré sincero contigo Kotoko, pero la verdad es que autoricé su traslado por varios motivos – dijo pensativo.

-Quiero escucharlos Daniel … - le dijo sentándose en el sillón con los puños apretados. Daniel la observaba detenidamente.

-Primero que nada Kotoko, él es un gran estudiante… es una persona qua ha obtenido excelente notas y alto reconocimiento- dijo luego de un gran suspiro – los médicos del otro hospital lo recomendaron ampliamente… él quería congelar su carrera… solamente que no nos pareció correcto aceptar esa solicitud… y debo reconocer que a mí tampoco luego de ver su expediente… no quise arruinar su futuro solo por ser quien es…

Kotoko lo escuchaba en completo silencio.

-Por otro lado – continuó – Él aún es un tema no resuelto en tu vida… sé que lo quieres… sé que quizás necesitas este empujón para decidirte finalmente…

-¿Decidirme dices?

-Sí… si quiero que algún día seas mías… esta es la prueba de fuego que debemos enfrentar los dos… - sonrió. – Kotoko… - le dijo él tomándola de las manos – en serio me gustaría que me eligieras a mi… pero quiero que sea cuando tengas claro que es lo que sientes… teniéndonos de frente a los dos…

-Daniel….

-Pero si me eliges es porque dejaste de amarlo… no por otra cosa – dijo él mirándola más fijamente que nunca.

-Sabes qué doctor… - dijo una alta figura entrando a la sala donde se encontraban - Por muy médico residente que seas, no me gusta que cortejen a mi esposa si me encuentro cerca – le dijo Irie desafiante.

-Me imagino que no… – le respondió Daniel soltando lentamente las manos de Kotoko. – Al menos, a mí tampoco me gustaría… pero es ahora o nunca… ¿No crees?- lo miró Daniel desafiante.

-Quiero conversar contigo – le dijo Irie a Daniel haciéndole una seña con la mano que lo invitaba a irse a otro lugar.

-Por supuesto- le dijo saliendo de la sala, yendo a un lugar donde nadie los podría oír… la azotea.

Irie miró fijamente a Kotoko antes de salir. Su mirada no mostraba enojo ni ira. Se veía desolado. Angustiado. Irie no le dijo nada a ella, aunque la verdad no había sido necesario. Kotoko puedo ver lo que sentía con solo verlo a los ojos un par de segundos.

-Doctor- le dijo Irie de pronto – primero que nada quiero agradecerte personalmente el que hayas accedido a que me trasladaran a este hospital. Nunca pensé que accederías – le dijo apoyándose en la baranda mirando hacia el infinito.

-No tendría por qué haberme opuesto – le respondió Daniel colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos (hacía algo de frío). – Revisé tus notas y en verdad eres un estudiante sobresaliente… sería un error de mi parte truncar tu carrera… eso no sería ético de parte.

-Podrías haberte opuesto por Kotoko – comentó Irie levantando el rostro de repente.

-Lo pensé – le respondió – Después de todo, todos saben que ella está aquí porque vino huyendo de ti. Pero no podía hacerlo…

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan buena persona – le dijo Irie encarándolo seriamente.

-No me engrandezcas tanto… fue tentador arruinarte, créeme- le dijo sonriendo algo malvado. – Quiero decir, podría haberlo hecho … aún puedo hacerlo. Sin mi recomendación, no podrás continuar en este lugar – le dijo desafiante.

-¿Escucho una amenaza?¿Doctor?- le preguntó Irie más serio y tomando una posición un tanto a la defensiva.

-No… no es una amenaza… pero sí una advertencia. Un escándalo, un Golpe (dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra), una escena enfrente de los pacientes o personal, y mi buena voluntad se acaba – sentenció. -Kotoko se ganó su estadía aquí primero… si voy a correr a alguien de este lugar, ese sin dudas serás tú. ¿Está claro verdad?.

-Si, está claro.

-Bien – le dijo Daniel comenzando a emprender la retirada.

-Daniel… - acotó Irie rápidamente - Aún no me has dicho la razón principal del por qué estoy acá… ¿Por qué en verdad me lo permites si estás enamorado de ella?.

-Por lo mismo que escuchaste… y por lo mismo que me dices… porque la amo, dejaré que ella decida. Te necesito aquí para ver si ella ya te olvidó o aún te ama. Te necesito aquí para que veas como ella te olvidó y te rindas en caso de que me escoja a mí. Pero créeme que lucharé para que me escoja. Tú ya la tuviste y mira el resultado. Tuviste una oportunidad cuando viniste acá y la perdiste. Veamos qué sucede. ¿Te parece?.

-Me parece justo- le dijo Irie.

-Bien- le dijo Daniel caminando hacia la puerta con frío.

-Sabes que ella aun me ama, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Irie algo desafiante pero quizás no tan convencido en su fuero más interno.

-No lo tengo tan claro… quizás solo es costumbre – le dijo Daniel.

-No te prometo una pelea limpia – le dijo Irie.

-No lo espero de todos modos – le dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Aún después de todo lo dicho… - dijo en voz más alta de lo usual Irie para que Daniel lo escuchara antes de abandonar el lugar – Gracias por dejarme estar aquí. En serio… gracias – dijo casi en forma imperceptible.

-Sí, de nada – le dijo Daniel al abandonar el lugar, pensando para sí que quizás después de todo, Irie no era un completo idiota.

_**Perdón por lo cortito y la demora… pero he estado llena de cosas… prometo ponerme a ritmo pronto.**_

_**Y no, no se preocupen… que nunca dejaré una historia sin terminar. **_

_**Ojalá la sigan leyendo y disfrutando… por mi parte les pido que no dejen de comentar… ya que leerlos, me hace muy feliz! Besos. **_


	14. Diagnósticos y Pacientes

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… perdón por la demora. En serio. No se olviden de comentar eso si!. Espero no equivocarme con conceptos médicos… por favor paciencia conmigo si algo así ocurre. Gracias!**_

Y así comenzó la estadía de Irie en el nuevo hospital. Decir que para él esa nueva vida y ambiente le era grato, sería mentir. Él que estaba acostumbrados a las comodidades de su casa, con una madre siempre presente. La vida en solitario le estaba trayendo un sentimiento de melancolía hasta entonces desconocido.

Irie a diferencia de Kotoko, debía compartir habitación. Algo que de primer momento lo hizo sentir incómodo. -¿Él compartiendo habitación con otra persona? - ¡Rayos, esto será un verdadero desagrado!- pensó cuando vio por primera vez su habitación con dos camas.

Los primeros días casi no pudo ver a Kotoko. Les tocaron diferentes turnos y los estudios teóricos, eran en aulas muy apartadas.

Pero había algo que le había llamado profundamente la atención… y era que Kotoko tenía una excelente reputación como enfermera dentro del hospital. Parecía que todo ese "atolondramiento" de su esposa había desaparecido desde que había llegado a ese hospital. Es más, era una enfermera requerida por los médicos de ahí… sobre todo por el médico residente, Daniel.

Irie había quedado pasmado, cuando había podido observar que él siempre la seleccionaba para hacer turnos con él. Incluso para aquellos turnos que debía quedarse en urgencias.

A Irie se le hacía particularmente difícil de creer, que su esposa pudiera ser la enfermera practicante de turno de urgencias. Ese lugar requería de mucho carácter y nervios de acero. Por otro lado, el puesto requería de poseer excelentes notas y una alta capacitación. Irie no creía que el carácter de su Kotoko fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el estar ahí, pero por alguna razón, el hospital había dejado que ella se capacitara y comenzara a especializarse en esa área.

-¿Es cierto que eres el marido de la enfermera Kotoko?- le preguntó un día su compañero de cuarto.

-Si- respondió Irie sin ánimos de conversar.

-Ahh bien, solo quería estar seguro. Los rumores decían que lo eras, pero como nunca se ven… – dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, ha sido difícil vernos durante estos días… solo durante unos minutos en el almuerzo…- contestó Irie tratando de explicarle las cosas para acallar un poco los rumores.

-¿Es verdad que están peleados o algo así?- preguntó sin tapujos el otro médico estudiante.

Irie lo miró molesto. Sabía que no podía pelear con él ni mucho menos. Por lo que intentó contestarle de buena manera.

-Si, es verdad -suspiró. - Pero espero que no por mucho tiempo más – dijo esperanzado.

-Bien- contestó su compañero, dejando de lado el tema.

(*******)

Al día siguiente, Irie tuvo la primera clase práctica en compañía del grupo de enfermeras.

Se dividieron en grupos, y para suerte suya, le tocó estar en el grupo con Kotoko.

Juntos recorrieron las diferentes habitaciones, revisaron las fichas médicas de todos los pacientes del piso, y junto con Daniel, revisaron los síntomas de cada uno y fueron dando los tratamientos que cada uno creía el adecuado. Si el médico del piso y Daniel estaban de acuerdo, las estudiantes pasaban a administrar los medicamentos bajo la supervisión del grupo de enfermeras residentes.

-Miren, ella es nuestra es nueva paciente – dijo Daniel señalando a una hermosa joven de ojos verdes. -Ella es Mikami y como ven ella está embarazada. Ha estado viniendo a sus controles normalmente, pero desde hace unas semanas comenzó a desarrollar una diabetes gestacional y una preclamsia. Ha estado viniendo casi a diario, pero finalmente hace dos días preferimos hospitalizarla. Sus últimos exámenes de sangre no salieron tan buenos como esperábamos. No se ha sentido nada bien durante algunos días. -Siente agotamiento extremo, cansancio y fatiga. Su apetito también se ha visto afectado -dijo entregando su ficha a los médicos para que se acercaran a verla. Todos miraron intrigados. Ella a simple vista se veía sana, pero su rostro mostraba síntomas de fatiga.

-Buenos días- dijo ella. -¿Eres nuevo?- le preguntó a Irie.

-Buenos días – dijo él sonriendo atento – Fui trasladado hace poco del hospital x, llevo aquí solo unos días.

-Si, no te había visto. Eres casi tan guapo como el doctor Daniel – dijo ella sonriendo alegre. -¿Quieres algo de competencia Doctor?.

Daniel sonrió, le gustaba verla de buen humor.

-Cariño, ¿puedes hacer como que estoy aquí?- le preguntó su marido algo molesto, lo que provocó las risas generalizadas de todos los presentes.

-Ahhh mi vida, perdón – No me pude contener… pero tu sabes que eres el único hombre en mi vida- todos rieron nuevamente.

-Mikami, espero que no me olvides tan pronto – dijo Daniel algo coqueto. -No puede ser que me cambies por la primera cara bonita que vez- le contestó él comenzando a examinarla.

-No -rio- Pero si es mejor médico que tú lo escogeré como mi nuevo médico – le dijo ella picarona. -¡Quiero sentirme mejor pronto!- ¡No quiero asustar más a mi marido!- le dijo ella poniéndose repentinamente seria. -¡Quiero tener la certeza de que mi bebé estará bien!.

-Cariño…- le dijo su marido tiernamente.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Lo que te sucede son patologías típicas de los embarazos. – dijo Irie en un tono tranquilizador – De seguro ustedes dos estarán bien.

-Bueno, estamos trabajando para que eso suceda- le dijo Daniel mirándolo seriamente.

-Si doctor Daniel, lo sé, gracias. Confío en ustedes. Los tres confiamos en ustedes– dijo ella agradecida refiriéndose a ella, su bebé y marido.

-Bien, enfermera por favor tómele los signos vitales y entréguemelos de inmediato- dijo saliendo algo molesto de la habitación.

Todo se miraron sorprendidos. Algo había molestado al doctor residente. Irie miró a Kotoko en ese momento y ella lo miró a él con cara de pregunta. Tampoco sabía que había sucedido. Por lo que decidió ir tras Daniel sin siquiera pensarlo. Cosa que molestó a Irie profundamente.

-¿Daniel estás bien?- preguntó ella al encontrarlo mirando una pizarra.

-Si- dijo él al verla.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió ahí dentro? ¿Por qué saliste?- preguntó ella con cara confundida.

-¿Algo que dije le molestó doctor?- le preguntó de pronto Irie.

-La verdad sí… como estudiante limítate a no dar falsas esperanzas a los pacientes- le contestó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó asombrado. -¿Cuándo le di falsas esperanzas?.

-Al subestimar su enfermedad… al decirle que todo estará bien… ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso si aún ni siquiera sabemos bien lo que tiene?.

-¿Acaso está grave?- le preguntó Kotoko asustada.

-No lo sabemos aún… - respondió Daniel

-Yo no subestimé su enfermedad… ¿acaso no es normal lo que le sucede?

-¿Vio estudiante Irie todos sus exámenes médicos con detención?- le preguntó molesto. -¿Los del último mes?

-No, solo he visto los de hoy.

-¿Puso atención cuando dije que ella llevaba tiempo viniendo a sus controles?

-Sí- respondió Irie algo inquieto.

-Pues bien, ahora mire esta pizarra y dígame qué piensa- dijo Daniel enojado.

Irie miró asombrado los datos escritos. Daniel llevaba un completo registro de todos sus niveles. No se veían muy buenos para ser honestos.

-¿Pero acaso no hay que mostrarnos confiados frente al paciente para que sienta esperanza o tranquilidad?- le preguntó Irie a la defensiva. Sentía que Daniel lo estaba dejando mal frente a Kotoko.

-Confiados en que estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo SI… de que se mejorará sin saber que es lo que tiene…NO – dijo sentenciando la conversación. -Tanto su esposo como ella saben perfectamente que no está bien. -Si un médico de este hospital dice algo tan abiertamente… y después algo sale mal… - dijo con angustia.

-¿Crees que Mikami no mejorará?- le preguntó Kotoko preocupada.

-No lo sé aún… me tiene preocupado – le respondió Daniel.

-Ya veo- dijo mirando a su esposo quien había quedado en completo silencio. Daniel a su manera, le había llamado la atención y expuesto frente a su esposa. Pero él no se dejaría intimidar. Él se sabía inteligente y capaz… no dejaría que ese doctor le ganara.

Irie memorizó todos los datos de la pizarra. Luego los traspasaría a su cuaderno y estudiaría el caso con detención.

(*******)

-Kotoko, quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Desde cuando estás trabajando en urgencias?- preguntó Irie.

-Desde que empecé a ver a Daniel trabajar tan duro ahí – respondió ella tranquilamente.

-¿Pero no crees que es mucho trabajo estar ahí?- preguntó sirviéndose un café a ella. (Kotoko lo miró sorprendida).

-Es un trabajo muy agotador y extenuante. Pero lo es más para los médicos. Ellos no pueden tomarse el lujo de descansar o dudar. Trabajan bajo mucha presión, me gusta ayudar.

-Pero Kotoko… no crees que es muy difícil… (Kotoko lo miró feo). Quiero decir, ver a las personas llegar tan complicadas, graves… ¿No te asusta?.

-¿A ti te asusta que algún paciente tuyo algún día muera en tu pabellón?- preguntó ella devuelta.

-Por supuesto… pero creo estar preparado para eso… mi pregunta es… ¿tú lo estás?- preguntó él preocupado.

-No lo sé – dijo ella. - ¿Crees que no seré capaz de soportarlo? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?- preguntó ella algo triste.

-No es eso- le dijo él midiendo sus palabras. -Solo me preocupa que eso se vuelva muy difícil de afrontar. -Sé que quieres sorprender y agradar a todos aquí y sobre todo a Daniel… pero Kotoko… quizás esa área no sea la mejor para ti… puedes ser enfermera de consultas normales… de pacientes hospitalizados… ¿en serio quieres dedicarte a pacientes críticos en el futuro? ¿ver morir gente a diario?

Kotoko miró a Irie detenidamente y comprendió su preocupación. Irie la veía como una persona demasiado frágil y sensible.

-Sé que mi personalidad no te parece adecuada para eso, sé que me ves demasiado frágil y débil. Pero desde que escogí esta profesión creo que comencé a prepararme para ver gente morir… sabes.

-Kotoko…

-Pero también me da felicidad el saber que muchas personas se recuperaran gracias a mis esfuerzos y al de los médicos. Si puedo ayudar a salvar vidas… seré la más dichosa.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ya lo habías pensado? … - preguntó él.

-Claro… desde el día que decidí seguirte a la escuela de medicina – le respondió ella sonriendo.

-Pero nunca me lo dijiste… nunca hablamos de esto- dijo él entre sorprendido y triste.

-Irie… nosotros nunca hablábamos mucho de nada – dijo ella con un profundo sentimiento de dolor. -Sé que siempre me has subestimado...

-Alguna vez si lo he hecho, eso está claro, sobre todo al principio de nuestra relación… Pero también he sabido que eres capaz de hacer cosas que yo jamás podría- dijo el sonriendo en forma afectuosa.

Kotoko se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa en sus labios.

-Kotoko, te parece que desde ahora en adelante nos reunamos a almorzar y a compartir de nuestros momentos libres. Quiero que comencemos de nuevo, como amigos quizás. Solo déjame pasar algunos momentos contigo al día… prometo no presionarte - dijo él esperanzado.

-Mientras estés aquí no nos quedará otra cosa de todas formas – dijo ella un tanto insegura de querer pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero Kotoko debía reconocer que su presencia de alguna u otra forma le traía paz. Ella siempre había estado cerca de él… y el tenerlo cerca de alguna forma la tranquilizaba. Sentía que con él por esos lados, todo estaría bien.

_**Continuará…. ¿Comentarios?**_


	15. Irie y Ayumu

_**Perdón por la súper extra demora. Si contara todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo, creo que no me creerían. Pero prometí que nunca dejaría una historia sin concluir… así que aquí vamos. Prometo no tomarme 6 meses nuevamente para actualizar. Solo un par de semanas quizás… tal vez menos. Espero dejen sus comentarios. **_

Esa noche Irie no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Ver a Kotoko tan decidida, tan segura, tan decidida, le asustaba. Kotoko se había vuelto una mujer demasiado fuerte e independiente lejos de él o peor, frente a él. Todo esto había pasado seguramente frente a sus ojos y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Para poder abstraerse de ese agobiante pensamiento, Irie comenzó a estudiar el caso de Mikami. Era sin lugar a duda un caso muy particular. Ahora podía entender la preocupación de Daniel. Revisó todo su caso. Memorizó sin esfuerzo todos sus indicadores médicos y en verdad, era preocupante.

Pasó toda la noche buscando antecedentes que pudieran serle útiles para ayudar a la chica, pero no pudo encontrar nada. En sus libros de estudio, no salía nada, así como tampoco en internet.

Miró asombrado la hora. Había pasado la noche en vela. Pronto tendría clases. Tendría que bañarse pronto para poder ir a desayunar. Ese día no tenía internado, por lo que podría regresar a su habitación a dormir después de las clases.

Cerró sus libros preocupado. El esperaba poder encontrar algo, pero comenzó a entender que seguramente los libros o el internet no le darían la solución. No en una noche al menos.

Se estiró con exageración para estirar sus músculos. Estaba cansado. Miró a su compañero de habitación y aún no daba signos de querer levantarse, por lo que se dirigió a la ducha rápidamente.

Al rato ya se encontraba en el casino del hospital. Ahí pudo encontrar a Kotoko y los demás.

-¿Qué haces tan aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Kotoko sorprendida. Se notaba que Irie no había dormido casi nada.

-Me quedé estudiando y pasé de largo – respondió el tomando un poco de café.

-Iré a ver a Mikami – comentó Daniel poniéndose rápidamente de pie. -¿Vas conmigo Kotoko?- comentó él con maldad, no quería que ellos compartieran mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Tan temprano vas a ir a molestarla?- comentó Irie irónico – ¿O solo quieres impedir que comparta un momento con mi esposa al desayuno?

-Un poco de ambas cosas, sr estudiante – respondió Daniel con ojos medio entrecerrados. – Por favor, no llegue tarde a su clase.

Kotoko se puso de pie para ir con él, cosa que molestó mucho a Irie.

-Kotoko- alcanzó a decir antes que se marchara - ¿Almorzamos hoy?.

-No podré Irie… tendré turno en la tarde – le respondió ella.

-Pero Kotoko, ¿Doble turno? ¿Acaso no vienes saliendo de uno?.

-Si, estoy ayudando a Daniel, estoy aprendiendo de él. Tomé sus mismos turnos. Además que quiero ayudarlo con Mikami y otros pacientes…

-Está bien- le dijo molesto. No quería hablar más del tema. Estaba muy malhumorado. Daniel sonrió de medio lado satisfecho. Irie lo notó, pero a Kotoko el gesto le pasó totalmente desapercibido.

(********)

Durante la noche, Irie divisó a Kotoko en la sala de descanso. Se acercó a ella en forma sigilosa, se veía algo contrariada. Miró a su alrededor y el molesto médico no se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Kotoko? ¿Te ves intranquila?- le preguntó Irie dándole a tomar un vaso de chocolate caliente.

-¿En serio me veo intranquila?- le preguntó asombrada.

-Si, ¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó él preocupado.

-Daniel está preocupado. El consejo médico quiere dar de alta a Mikami en un par de días más, pero Daniel no está de acuerdo. Está por todos los medios tratando de conseguir que le extiendan el plazo, pero nadie está de acuerdo con él. Eso lo tiene muy frustrado.

-¿Qué le dicen?- preguntó el preocupado también.

-Lo típico: que ella deberá volver a su casa y ver como se siente… que aquí ha estado demasiado estable y hay pacientes que necesitan más esa cama que ella. Qué si bien sus niveles no son los óptimos, han estado constantes por los últimos días, por lo que la paciente no estaría presentando signos de riesgo que pudieran impedir el alta. Dicen que Daniel esta demasiado aprensivo con el caso y por eso, quieren desligarlo un poco.

-¿Y qué opinas tú Kotoko?- le preguntó Irie a ella.

-Yo tampoco la dejaría salir de aquí. Sé que Daniel no tiene las pruebas suficientes para detener el alta médica, pero si sé que él tiene algo así como un don… posee un gran instinto así como los conocimientos suficientes para usarlo…

Irie la miró sorprendido. Kotoko definitivamente admiraba mucho a Daniel. Por un instante se sintió sumamente derrotado, puesto que conocía muy de cerca esa admiración. Era la misma que Kotoko le había profesado a él durante muchos años… incluso desde la escuela.

(*****)

Esa noche, volvió a sumergirse en los libros. Investigaba e investigaba. Quería dar con algo que pudiera acercarlo a ver el por qué el cuerpo de ella se comportaba de esa manera. Pero por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar nada.

Decidió salir a los jardines del hospital a enfriar la cabeza. Miró el cielo en forma detenida, y una bella luna llena lo alumbraba. Se quedó observándola detenidamente, cuando de pronto, vio una silueta conocida caminando hacia él.

-¿Doctor Irie, verdad?- le preguntó el dueño de esa silueta.

-Sí, aunque por ahora soy solo un estudiante – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto apenada - ¿Aún por estos lados?

-Si, me quedé dormido esperando a que trajeran a mi esposa de regreso a la habitación. La dejé durmiendo. Ya es muy tarde y mañana debo trabajar – le dijo con cara cansada mirando hacia el hospital.

-Ya es muy tarde – dijo Irie mirando la hora. -¿Cómo le fue a su esposa con los exámenes?.

-No lo sé… - dijo con voz aún más sonoramente cansina. – Todos dicen que nos darán el alta pasado mañana… pero la cara del doctor Daniel no me convence… sé que él no quiere hacerlo. Él claramente no está de acuerdo con esa decisión.

-¿Les comentó algo?- preguntó Irie inquisitivo. Mal que mal no era buena idea que Daniel manifestara su desacuerdo con los pacientes. Eso era una muy mala imagen para el hospital.

-No, pero su cara habla por él. Él aprecia mucho a mi esposa, y se está esforzando mucho. Pero nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que sucede… sé que él lo está intentando… sabe cuando la amo…las amo… digo tanto a ella como a nuestra bebé – dijo con voz sumamente triste.

Irie quedó medio sorprendido ante ese comentario. Daniel se había encariñado con ellos. Bueno, mal que mal llevaba ya tiempo desde que los conocía.

-¿Es verdad que su esposa es la enfermera Kotoko?- preguntó él en forma algo exabrupta. -¡Oh disculpe mi impertinencia doctor!- comentó el hombre apenado, al ver la reacción de Naoki.

-Sí, lo es. Y no, no se preocupe- dijo Irie tranquilizándolo. -Solo que hemos estado separados por un tiempo hasta ahora.

-¿Separados?- le preguntó el esposo de Mikami de pronto. -¿Era verdad entonces?.

Irie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. De verdad la conversación se le estaba volviendo tediosa. Eran la comidilla del hospital, tanto que hasta los pacientes sabían.

-¡Qué lástima!-

-Mmmmm – balbuceó Irie.

– Sabes, yo no sé que haría sin Mikami… - le dijo con ojos ensombrecidos por la angustia.

-Entiendo – comentó Irie comprendiendo su punto. Mal que mal ese hombre tenía a su esposa con una extraña enfermedad y nadie le podía dar fe de que ella estuviera bien en el futuro.

-Cuando ella quedó embarazada, fue el segundo día más feliz de mi vida… - comentó.

-¿El segundo?- preguntó Irie sonriendo ante ese comentario.

-Si, el día más feliz fue cuando nos casamos – le dijo emocionado.

Irie sonrió recordando su propia boda. Recordó el momento exacto cuando vio a Kotoko y lo hermosa que ella se veía.

-Se veía tan hermosa doctor… nunca he podido terminar de agradecer a la vida, que ella me haya aceptado. Aún no puedo creer que ella me escogiera a mí para poder pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado.

-¿No crees que exageras?- después de todo, eres un buen hombre ¿no? – comentó Irie medio irónico.

-Espero serlo – sonrió él devuelta.

-Eso es ya un gran avance- suspiró Irie algo melancólico.

-¿Eso fue un suspiro doctor?- le preguntó divertido el marido de Mikami.

-Creo que si -sonrió Irie devuelta - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

-5 años – le respondió -Pero la conozco desde que éramos casi unos niños. Al principio no nos llevábamos bien – rio – Peleábamos todo el tiempo. Ella era muy popular en la escuela… yo claramente era solo un chico normal … común y corriente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Irie imaginándose la escena.

-Si – sonrió algo apenado el marido de Mikami. – La encontraba engreída. Sentía que era inalcanzable para mi. Era la chica más inteligente de la escuela. Destacaba por todo. Era ridículamente perfecta.

-Vaya, es como si nos describieras a mi con Kotoko – comentó Irie nostálgico.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué no tienes que ser muy inteligente para ser doctor?- le preguntó Ayumu (el marido de Mikami) sorprendido.

-No, si el inteligente y popular siempre fui yo- rio alegremente - Kotoko siempre fue la común y corriente- comentó divertido – además que era una verdadera inepta para todo. Tenía pésimas notas.

-Ya veo – sonrió Ayumu. -Pero de todas maneras tu esposa es muy hermosa y tenaz. La he observado… trabaja muy duro.

-Sí – contestó Irie nostálgico -Ese siempre ha sido su sello personal … siempre fue así de tenaz y decidida.

Ayumu y Naoki se quedaron en silencio contemplando la brillante luna por unos instantes.

\- Yo siempre me burlaba de lo que ella decía – continuó de pronto Ayumu.

-¿Te burlabas? – preguntó Irie sorprendido.

-Si… tiempo después comprendí que todo lo que hacía eran intentos desesperados por querer llamar su atención. Pero en ese tiempo, yo pensaba que la odiaba… aún no entiendo cómo llegó a fijarse en mi… - dijo de pronto cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz. -Aún no sé qué maldito milagro hizo que se fijara en mí- dijo agarrándose la cara con ambas manos.

Irie lo miró sorprendido. No entendía por qué ese cambio en su actitud. Ayumu había cambiado duramente su semblante. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no son felices?- preguntó Irie sorprendido.

-Si – suspiró. Lo somos. Aunque hubo un día que la hice llorar- continuó.

-¿Un día?- preguntó Irie curioso.

-Si. Ese día como siempre, me burlé de ella -recordó Ayumu. Estábamos haciendo los preparativos del festival escolar. Ella se había colocado un hermoso vestido, puesto participaría en una obra. Cuando la vi quedé maravillado. Está claro que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de ello. Cuando ella me vio que la observaba con cara de bobo me sonrió… pero yo le dije una pesadez. Le dije que se veía ridícula y fea. Que la obra sería un fracaso con ella arriba del escenario.

-¿En serio le dijiste eso?- preguntó Irie sorprendido.

-Si, estaba aterrorizado de que ella pudiera ver a través de mi. Pero ella en vez de contestarme, como todas las veces anteriores, se echó a llorar en frente de todos. Salió corriendo del salón con todas sus fuerzas. Quedé en shock por varios minutos. De pronto una de sus amigas me golpeó muy fuerte en el brazo y me gritó que fuera con ella y le pidiera perdón. Que ella estaba colocando todo su esfuerzo en esa obra mientras que yo no estaba haciendo nada. Que era un completo idiota. Me gritó con tanta fuerza y decisión, que no me quedó otra cosa que obedecerla. Salí corriendo a buscarla.

-¡Vaya! – comentó Irie. – Eso suena a algo que yo hubiera hecho… ¿Y? ¿La encontraste?

-Si, al cabo de un rato. Aún recuerdo esa escena como si fuera ayer. Estaba en un salón vacío arrinconada. Sus maravillosos ojos estaban completamente rojos. Su rostro igual. Se notaba que había estado llorando. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente cuando decidí entrar a hablar con ella.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo al verte?- le preguntó Irie intrigado.

-Estaba sorprendida de verme ahí. No creía que yo fuera a ir por ella. Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no pude abrir la boca. Se veía demasiado hermosa. Frágil. No fui capaz de hablar. Solo atiné a caminar hasta ella y me senté a su lado en silencio y así nos quedamos por un largo rato.

-Vaya- comentó Irie.

-Sí… - respondió Ayumu.

-¿Pero y qué pasó después?- preguntó Irie.

-Le dije: "perdóname" y le tomé suavemente la mano para hacer las paces. A lo que ella me respondió: "Me saldré de la obra, nunca quise estar ahí realmente".

-No puedes salirte- dije rápidamente. -Esperaré ansioso el festival. Iré a verte. De seguro sabes que no hay nadie mejor que tú para ese papel.

-¡Guauuu! – qué cambio de circunstancias – comentó Irie.

-Si, al menos desde ese día dejamos de discutir. De hecho, comenzamos hasta a saludarnos- rio Ayumu. – Incluso fui a escondidas a ver los ensayos. Ella no sabe eso hasta el día de hoy… pero algún día se lo diré- rio. -Quizás cuando nazca nuestra bebé.

-¿Ese día qué le dirás?- le preguntó Irie.

-Que ese día con ese hermoso vestido y recitando aquellas frases me terminó de enamorar… y que no hubo ensayo que ella realizara el cual me hubiese atrevido perderme. Que fui a todos. Y en todos, ella fue la luz de la obra.

-¿No le vas a decir nada antes?

-No- contestó Ayumu- Cosas de hombres, me entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si, creo que si – le contestó Irie.

-Aunque el día de la obra se convirtió en todo un caos. Todo salió mal.

-¿Qué? ¿La obra resultó mala?

-No, claro que no. Ella se lució en el escenario, lo hizo perfecto, más que lucía hermosa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Irie.

-Akito Masume se le declaró frente a todo el mundo – comentó Ayumu.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Irie.

-El chico más popular de la escuela obviamente. Al que todos buscaban y codiciaban. El fue con un ramo gigante de flores a esperarla cuando culminó la obra y se le declaró.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué le dijo?

-Ella estaba muy sorprendida… pero más se sorprendió cuando me vio a mi que estaba ahí y había escuchado todo.

Ella intentó hablarme ¿sabes?, pero yo no la dejé. Me di media vuelta y me fui. Luego de eso, no volvimos a hablar. Hicimos como que ninguno de los dos existía por un tiempo. Yo ya no la miraba y ella no me volvió a hablar. A los días, ella comenzó a salir con ese idiota de Masume.

-Ohhh este vuelco de la historia no me lo esperaba – le dijo Irie.

-¿Sabes lo que sentí al verla de la mano de ese tipo?... casi me morí de celos. Sentí que enloquecería.

-Si, conozco ese sentimiento – comentó Irie recordando a Ki-chan, Keita y Daniel. Siempre había alguien quien quería robarle a Kotoko.

-Pero un día vi a ese sujeto gritarle – dijo Ayumu visiblemente ofuscado. Él le estaba reprochando el no querer salir con ella a alguna parte. Ella impasible como siempre, no le hizo caso, pero ese tipo tiró de ella para que lo mirara a la cara. Eso no pude tolerarlo. Me dirigí hasta ellos, lo golpeé, la tomé del brazo y me la llevé conmigo furioso. No recuerdo que estupideces le dije. Solo recuerdo que le gritaba cosas como: "no puedes permitir que ese idiota te grite" "cómo permites que te trate así" "tu mereces mas" y cosas por el estilo…

-¡Pero si tu también le estabas gritando!- le dijo Irie sorprendido.

-Exacto y eso mismo me dijo ella. -¡Estoy cansada de los hombres! ¡Si tú lo único que haces es gritarme y criticarme por todo!- me dijo.

-Yo en ese momento enmudecí. Ella tenía toda la razón. No sabía que contestarle, pero finalmente le dije: bueno, yo soy yo y lo he hecho desde siempre… - le reproché – ¡Además yo tengo todo el derecho porque lo hago porque te quiero! – y después de gritarle esto último, fui y la besé.

-Jajajajaja, qué buena historia – comentó Irie. – Y ahora llevan 5 años juntos y esperan una hija. -¡Vaya el destino es realmente curioso! ¿no crees?.

-¡Claro que lo es!- le dijo mirando nuevamente hacia el hospital.

-Doctor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero si aún amas a tu esposa deberías hacer algo. No creo que seas tan ciego como para no darte cuenta de que tienes un rival ahí dentro bastante fuerte… (le dijo Ayumu refiriéndose claramente a Daniel).

-Si lo sé, solo que no estoy seguro de cómo acercarme a ella. Le hice mucho daño y estoy consciente de ello. No sé como remediar esto – dijo Irie visiblemente afectado.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que tú la conoces más que nadie. Pero sabes, todas las mujeres adoran los detalles… las citas, las flores, las cartas… que le hagas saber tus sentimientos. Creo que debes sacarte esa coraza de doctor perfecto y tan compuesto que tienes, y dar paso al verdadero ser humano que tienes dentro. Se vé que eres inteligente y hábil. Eres apuesto y alto. Pero a ellas no les interesa eso. A ellas les interesa poder conocernos desde nuestro interior. Tus miedos, tus debilidades, tus necesidades… de repente dejar de ser tan correcto y serio… les haría bien. Ella es muy alegre y risueña… quizás, deberías tratar de darle en el gusto con cosas que a ella le agraden… no sé… quizás algo así te podría ayudar.

Irie se quedó muy pensativo al respecto. Daniel era muy natural, alegre y espontáneo… y quizás, mucho más inteligente que él. Por eso Kotoko y todos, estaban deslumbrados con él. Daniel irradiaba luz. Él por otro lado, solo soberbia y altanería.

-Perdone doctor si hablé demás – le dijo Ayumu al verlo tan serio y callado.

-No, creo que me dijiste justamente lo que tenía que oír. Gracias.

-Bueno, me voy. Mañana será otro largo día.

-Si, ve. Yo me iré a estudiar un rato y luego a dormir también.

-Bien, hasta mañana doctor.

-Irie, dime Irie por favor. Hasta mañana Ayumu. Descansa. Y gracias por lo que me has dicho.

Ayumo sonrió y se retiró del hospital. Dejando a un Irie profundamente pensativo y abatido.


	16. Celos y Alta

Irie caminó lentamente hacia el hospital. Necesitaba un café. Toda la historia de Ayumu lo había dejado profundamente pensativo. Él se sabía estricto y "empaquetado" de alguna manera. Pero él era así. Siempre había vivido con el sentimiento de ser "perfecto" de alguna manera. En el colegio había sido famoso y siempre había tenido un séquito de mujeres que lo perseguía. Pero le dolía recordar, que nunca había sentido alegría ni esas ganas de vivir efervescente que lograba ver en varias personas. Sus pacientes se aferraban a la vida, la gente quería curarse, quería vivir.

Él solo se había logrado sentir feliz con Kotoko a su lado. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido, sentía que vivía solo porque tenía que hacerlo. Su vida se sentía fría y carente de sentido. Estudiaba medicina porque quería ayudar a los demás. Sentía (o había sentido) que esa era su "pasión" por así decirlo. Pero si se comparaba con Daniel, estaba lejos de ser un médico apasionado por su carrera. Daniel era todo lo que él deseaba ser.

Era la primera vez que pensaba así. Con una sensación tan derrotista. Se sentía como un ente. Él quería que Kotoko llegara a "reencantarlo" con la vida por así decirlo… pero no podía dejarle esa responsabilidad a ella… él debía reencantarse con la vida por sí mismo, para luego poder llegar a pensar siquiera en reencantarla a ella.

Caminó hacia la cafetería, pero lo que vio estuvo lejos de animarlo. Daniel y Kotoko sentados muy juntos en la sala de descanso compartiendo un café. Sobre los hombros de Kotoko descansaba la bata blanca del médico. Seguramente se la había pasado "gentilmente" Daniel puesto que hacía frío en ese momento. Seguramente el aire acondicionado estaba más frío de lo normal.

Los miró a ambos molesto. Pero algo logró rescatar su atención. Ambos estaban demasiado serios. No hablaban. Solo sorbían de a poco el café que tenían entre sus manos.

Irie se acercó a ellos, luego de servirse su propio café, y les preguntó:

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Para suerte mía discutieron o algo así? – preguntó con su ironía característica.

Daniel lo miró fríamente. A Irie por un momento se le congeló la piel. No creía haberlo visto así de enojado antes.

-Adelantaron el alta de Mikami para el día de mañana. Daniel no quiere – le respondió Kotoko a modo de resumen.

-¿No crees que eres muy aprensivo? ¡Quizás salir de aquí le haga bien!- comentó Irie sorbiendo un poco de su café.

-Puede ser… - dijo de pronto Daniel colocando su mano en su frente en forma angustiada. Todos me dicen lo mismo ¿Sabes? Y quizás tengan razón…. Pero tengo esta maldita sensación de que no debo hacerlo… de que debo impedirlo. Hoy la vi y la noté más cansada que de costumbre. Su ánimo mejoró cuando escuchó que se iría de aquí y eso la puso feliz. Pero sus niveles aún no están estables. Sus plaquetas van y vienen. Su sistema inmunológico no la deja tranquila. Algo la está atacando y no sabemos que es.

-¿Has buscado parásitos, bacterias, preclamsia, toxoplasmoxis… no sé, ictericia? La inmunosupresión fisiológica es normal en estos casos… el cuerpo de la madre hará todo lo posible por defender a su bebé… bajará sus defensas al mínimo para que su sistema inmunológico no ataque al bebé…

-Por supuesto. He buscado todos esos bicharracos y no puedo encontrar nada. Solo veo como ella se va deteriorando más. Pero tienes razón en algo… claramente su sistema inmunológico está protegiendo al bebé… no a Mikami. Si no encontramos qué es lo que la ataca, no podremos detener esto. Estoy realmente frustrado con esta situación.

-¿Sé que soy solo un estudiante aún… pero me dejarías ayudarte?- le preguntó Irie en forma sincera al ver la desesperación de Daniel, se veía un caso complicado y a él le gustaría participar.

-Esto se podría poner algo feo si las cosas no salen como esperamos doctor Irie… no siempre en la medicina tenemos éxito… si las cosas se complican, no quiero ser el causante de una crisis existencial en usted.

Irie lo pensó por unos momentos. -¿Por qué una crisis existencial?

-No quiero ser extremista ni mucho menos. Pero existe la posibilidad de que no tengamos éxito en esto – dijo mirando al infinito. -Cuando fallece tu primer paciente, una parte de ti también muere. Ya nunca vuelves a ser el mismo. Por eso los estudiantes tienen acceso a pacientes más críticos cuando están más avanzados. A usted lo encuentro muy inestable e inmaduro, Irie-kun.

A Irie no le gustó nada lo que le dijo el médico, pero entendía su punto. Lo de inestable e inmaduro se lo había ganado por Kotoko, y aún le quedaban un par de años de estudio.

-¿Y tu Kotoko? ¿Qué piensas? … ¿Piensas seguir en este caso aun cuando lo que dice Daniel puede resultar cierto?. ¿Qué todo esto puede salir mal y que puede ser muy duro de presenciar?.

-¡Claro que lo haré Irie!- le respondió ella ofendida. Estaré al lado de Daniel en todo momento. Tengo fe de que ella mejorará. Y sino, bueno deberemos enfrentarlo también.

-¿En verdad crees que ella corra tanto peligro?- le preguntó Irie mirando su ficha médica.

-Estando aquí no, no tanto al menos. El tema es que su marido está fuera todo el día y viven solos. Si ella sufriera una baja grave de sus niveles, de seguro sufrirá una descompensación severa y se desmayará… y de no poder conseguir ayuda a tiempo… no creo que pudiese lograrlo…

Irie y Kotoko se miraron afligidos.

(*******)

Ese noche, Irie no pudo regresar de inmediato a su habitación. Vagabundeo por el hospital mirando y observando. No supo como, pero al rato, se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Mikami. Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no debía entrometerse más de la cuenta, pero de todas maneras golpeó para entrar en forma suave. Era tarde y no quería despertarla. Pero aún así obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se decidió entrar.

La observó detenidamente. Ella estaba lejos de estar dormida. Estaba sentada con las luces apagadas pero con las cortinas abiertas. Dejaba entrar solo la luz que provenía de fuera de la calle.

-¿Usted también está preocupado por mi?- le preguntó Mikami sonriente.

-Un poco. Bueno, la verdad es que si – le sonrió en forma amistosa sentándose al lado de ella en una silla que había cerca. – Me gustaría saber si usted se siente preparada para abandonar el hospital mañana.

-Preparada o no, estoy lista. No quiero seguir aquí mucho más. Quiero poder hacer cosas por mi misma. Ir a comprar la ropa de mi hija, preparar su habitación que quedó a medio terminar, no quiero pasar el resto de mi embarazo acá encerrada.

-Pero ¿Cómo se siente realmente?- le preguntó sincero.

-Bien- le respondió ella.

-Bueno, ya me respondió políticamente correcta… ahora quiero que me conteste con la verdad Mikami, por favor – le pidió Irie acercándose a ella.

Mikami abrió los ojos de par en par. Esa persona que tenía enfrente no la conocía. Ni siquiera la podía mirar bien puesto que las luces estaban apagadas. Entonces ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera podido detectar que no era verdadera su respuesta?.

-Cansada… asustada. Débil. Una mujer defectuosa por no poder hacer algo tan simple como poder llevar un embarazo sano, bien… - le dijo dejándose llevar. Era a la primera persona que le decía eso.

-¿Defectuosa? – le preguntó Irie asombrado.

-Si, ¿qué mujer rechaza a su propio hija y no puede tener un embarazo normal?

Irie tomó la silla y se acercó más a ella.

-Mikami usted no entiende algo. Usted no está rechazando a su hija. Todo su ser la está protegiendo, por eso usted se sigue enfermando y debilitando.

-¿Pero por qué no puede ser normal esto?- le preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. Se supone que las mujeres estamos hechas para concebir… y no puedo hacerlo en forma normal. Se suponía que esto era fácil… y no puedo hacerlo… es frustrante.

-Mikami no diga eso. Y no es así como usted dice. Siempre una de las tareas más difíciles del ser humano ha sido el parto. Sabes cuántas mujeres en la historia de la humanidad han muerto por el simple hecho que usted dice de dar a luz.

-Pero eso en la prehistoria- le dijo ella molesta.

-No, hasta el día de hoy eso sucede. A diario. A cada minuto en algún país del mundo sigue sucediendo. Crear una vida es un milagro. Su cuerpo trabaja las 24 hrs para mantenerla con vida, es decir para poder vivir… y ahora trabaja con el doble de exigencia para poder crear otro ser vivo. Solo que todos los organismos no son iguales. Hay gente que no puede simplemente hacerlo. Nacen estériles, otras personas nacen con enfermedades que hacen inviable el hecho de procrear, otros desarrollan cáncer… Mikami, nadie está inmune a nada… solo es parte de lo que nos toca vivir…

Mikami se silenció. Sabía que Irie tenía razón y estaba siendo injusta en su forma de ver la vida.

-Lamento lo que dije, en serio… pero de verdad me siento así. Pero sé que usted tiene razón… estoy comportando ilógicamente.

-No se preocupe… todos nos comportamos así en situaciones límites – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Es usted una persona muy profunda doctor y bastante cálida - le dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Usted cree?... pues no, no lo soy. Soy bastante frío y altanero. Sino pregúntele a mi esposa. Me dejó por lo eso mismo.

-¿La enfermera Kotoko?

-Si.

-¡Rara pareja en verdad que hacen ustedes!- en verdad son como el agua y el aceite. Pero así suele ser – dijo ella acomodándose en su cama.

-Mikami, le molesta que le haga algunas cientos de preguntas antes que se duerma y se vaya mañana.

-¿Cientos de preguntas? – preguntó ella asombrada.

-Si, jajaja- rio él… pero en verdad quiero ver y analizar que se nos está escapando. Puedo venir mañana temprano… si ahora no le acomoda.

-Hagámoslo ahora. Mañana me dan el alta.- dijo ella dispuesta.

-Gracias, trataré de ser rápido. -¿Le molesta si grabo la conversación con mi celular? No traje nada para anotar. Vine hasta aquí sin pensarlo.

-Bueno- dijo ella. -Si esto en algo puede ayudar.

-Bien- dijo Irie programando la grabadora de su teléfono. Por unos momentos se detuvo, ordenó en su mente las preguntas y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

Luego de un rato de preguntas y respuestas, Irie finalizó. Sin nada que le llamara la atención.

-Gracias Mikami por darme este tiempo- le dijo Irie agradecido.

-Ojalá y sirva para algo- le dijo ella cansada.

-No lo sé… solo quiero poder ayudar… sé que soy solo un estudiante aún… pero en serio quiero intentar ayudar.

-Doctor – le dijo antes de que saliera… -¿Usted quiere a su esposa?

-La amo – le respondió sin necesidad de pensar nada.

-¿Se lo ha dicho?- le dijo ella colocándose de espaldas debido al tamaño de su vientre

Irie no contestó.

-Dígaselo, fuerte y claro. Sin pensarlo. Sin meditarlo. Ella lo escuchará.

-Eso espero, gracias Mikami. Descanse. Y luego de haber dicho eso, se retiró y Mikami cayó profundamente dormida.

(*******)

-Mikami, recuerda que al primer síntoma extraño que sientas, debes llamarme o venir de inmediato a hospital.

-Si Doctor- le decía ella radiante de emoción. Estaba realmente feliz de poder regresar a su casa. Sus ojos claros relucían hermosos.

-Ayumu, no dejes que no lo haga. Cualquier cosa y me avisas – le dijo Daniel al marido al ver que Mikami estaba como menospreciando su recomendación.

-Si Daniel, tranquilo. – le decía Ayumu algo más serio.

-¡Vaya Mikami! Veo que ya que te vas, pensé que no lograría verte – le dijo Irie quien había corrido para alcanzar a verla.

-Si, ya me voy – le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Realmente te vez muy bien hoy. Se nota que estás feliz de partir. Te ves radiante, muy hermosa – le dijo a modo de cumplido.

Todos miraron a Irie sorprendidos. Él no era de hacer cumplidos de la nada. Kotoko se sintió un tanto extraña.

-Gracias doctor Irie… gracias por visitarme anoche, creo que su visita me tranquilizó. Me alegró ver que después de tantas preguntas logró quedarse tranquilo. Eso me da esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien.

Irie se sintió expuesto. No esperaba que todos se enteraran de eso. Daniel lo miró furioso.

-Analizaré bien todo, pero no hagas fuerzas ni esfuerzos innecesarios. Trata de no exigirte nada. Tu cuerpo está débil aún. Aún tienes que lograr empollar. Tienes que poder llegar a los 7 meses mínimo de gestación. No te sobre exijas.

-No doctor, me portaré bien- le dijo ella risueña.

-Bien.

Y dicho esto vieron como Mikami abandonaba el hospital junto a un gran ramo de flores que le había obsequiado su marido.

Daniel observó enojado a Irie, se dio media vuelta y se fue. A nadie de los presentes les pasó por inadvertido ese gesto. Era evidente que Daniel estaba molesto.

Kotoko fue a su siga e Irie también.

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que te tanto te molesta?- le gritó Irie cuando ingresaron a la sala de descanso.

-¿Quién rayos te dio autorización de ir a meterte con mi paciente señor estudiante? ¿Por qué diablos fuiste a interrogar a mi paciente anoche?- le gritó enfurecido Daniel mientras Kotoko lo miraba sorprendida.

-Quise hablar con ella personalmente. Su caso me tiene intrigado.

-¿Su caso? … ja… ¿O ella?- le preguntó Daniel mordazmente. A Kotoko se le comprimió el pecho ante ese comentario. Daniel estaba sugiriendo con ese comentario que a su marido, le gustaba Mikami.

-¿Ella? ¿A qué te refieres con ella?- le preguntó sorprendido Irie.

-Claro, es una mujer muy bella. ¿Acaso no se lo acabas de decir?. Después de todo, te gusta hacerte el lindo con todas las enfermeras… ahora con las pacientes… te veo muy obsesionado con su caso… para un hombre casado, que no toca a su mujer, andar metiéndose a escondidas de noche en las habitaciones de las pacientes… debe ser por algo. ¿No crees?.

-Pfffff - fue todo lo que se alcanzó a escuchar. Irie lo había golpeado de lleno en la boca. El golpe fue muy fuerte. Daniel llegó a sangrar.

-Mi único interés en ella es médico. Solo quiero ayudar. Veo a mi esposa ansiosa, muy preocupada por ella, su marido está desesperado y te veo a ti al límite de la desesperación. No entiendo tu punto. ¿Estás celoso?... o ¿Qué? … parece que por fin el tan prestigioso y perfecto doctor Daniel está equivocado… transformando algo totalmente profesional en personal.

-Recuerda que si quito mi autorización, te irás de aquí de inmediato – le dijo Daniel limpiándose la sangre que corría por su boca. - Los estudiantes no tienen permitido importunar a los pacientes sin el expreso consentimiento del médico tratante – le dijo ya más tranquilo. -Mikami no es una paciente cualquiera, está en riesgo. No quiero que se confíe. Ahora ella se fue relajada por la conversación que tuvo contigo y eso no era lo que yo quería. No quiero que minimice ningún síntoma.

-Parece que estuvieras enamorado de ella. Su estado de ánimo también es esencial. No puede vivir estresada ni paranoica todo el día. Tu solo la has estado preocupando demás. Ella también necesita estar…

-Silencio. No quiero escucharte más. Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a meter en este caso. Me vuelves a contradecir y te vas de vuelta a tu hospital de origen. No quiero escucharte más. Eres solo un hombre que quiere hacerse notar a costas de este caso y eso no lo permitiré. Desde hoy quedas excluido de las pasantías con los pacientes. Limítate a solo asistir a clases o regrésate a tu casa. – le dijo Daniel furioso.

Kotoko tuvo que sentarse. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?. Lo que Irie había hecho, si bien estaba mal porque se salía de las normas de los pasantes, no lo había hecho con malas intenciones. Tampoco sentía que él sintiera algo especial por ella, si se habían visto pocas veces… ¿sería acaso que Daniel estuviera realmente interesado en Mikami?… ¿sería posible que se hubiera enamorado de ella?. Kotoko estaba realmente consternada con todo.

Como un zombie se paró de donde se encontraba y se quiso dirigir a su habitación.

-¿Ya vas a ir corriendo detrás de él?- le preguntó molesto.

-No, me iré a mi dormitorio. Tengo clases en un par de horas más. Aprovecharé de descansar un rato. Solo vine a despedir a la paciente. (Por algún motivo Kotoko no había podido pronunciar el nombre de Mikami).

-Kotoko, yo no fui a verla por…

-Adiós Irie – le dijo ella avanzando sin dejarlo terminar de decir lo que quería decirle. Irie pensó de inmediato que no eran celos por él… sino celos de que realmente Daniel sintiera algo por Mikami y no por ella. Irie sentía que la batalla la estaba perdiendo no importara lo que hiciera.

(*******).

Daniel y Kotoko no se vieron hasta el día siguiente. Un silencio incómodo los invadía a los dos. Cada vez que ella lo miraba, podía ver lo morado de su labio y le hacía recordar todo. Pasaron dos días enteros en que apenas se hablaron. Daniel no podía más con la situación, hasta que en un momento de angustia máxima la preguntó.

-¿Te molesta que haya amenazado a tu marido con expulsarlo de aquí?- le preguntó dejando a un lado el informe que tenía en las manos.

Kotoko no le contestó.

-Oye, se que estas molesta conmigo, pero necesito que me respondas… tú no eres así conmigo. Siempre nos hemos tenido confianza.

Pero Kotoko no le quiso responder.

-¡Está bien por la mierda! ¡No lo expulsaré si eso te deja feliz. Se podrá quedar aquí y golpearme todas las veces que quiera el muy idiota, pero no dejes de hablarme!.

-No es eso lo que me molesta. -¿Por qué te molestó tanto que él fuera a hablar con Mikami?.

-No quiero que se entrometa. Ella es mi paciente- le dijo molesto.

-¿Realmente estás siendo profesional con este caso o realmente sientes algo especial por ella?- le preguntó sin rodeo alguno Kotoko con el pecho totalmente oprimido.

Daniel abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahora entendía todo. Al parecer Kotoko estaba celosa. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz y orgulloso por eso. Pero no quiso demostrárselo en esos momentos, puesto que a decir verdad, si sentía algo especial por Mikami y eso no podía dudarlo. Pero no en la forma que ella creía.

-Kotoko, ¿podemos salir en un par de días más? ¿En nuestro próximo día libre?

-¿Salir?– ¿Algo así como una…?- Kotoko no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-Claro, algo así como una cita- rio él. -Sé que será algo tarde, pero me gustaría llevarte a comer a ese restaurante de comida mexicana del que siempre me hablas.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si, ponte algo casual… la idea podamos ir cómodos y relajados. Para que podamos hablar.

-Ok – le dijo ella.

-Bien, sigamos en lo que estábamos. Aún nos quedan dos arduos días de turnos.

Ninguno de los dos se pudo percatar que una tercera persona los estaba escuchando. Había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación. Era hora de ayudar a dar un empujón a las cosas, sino todo se saldría de todo orden.

_**Continuará… ojalá me dejen sus comentarios e impresiones… actualizaré pronto. **_


	17. La desolación de Irie

_**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Me gustaría leer que opinan… cada vez va quedando menos… tres capítulos más y se acaba. Espero les vaya gustando**_.

-Por lo visto, durante todo este tiempo, no has hecho absolutamente nada para recuperar a tu esposa- dijo una voz que Irie puedo reconocer de inmediato.

-Directora – respondió él haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la anciana.

-Creo que tienes que decidirte de una vez que vas a hacer. Si no, en serio lo mejor es que le dejes el camino libre para que ella pueda volver a rehacer su vida. El médico tratante de este hospital está totalmente deslumbrado por ella. Hacen todo juntos… ¿y tú te quedas parado mirando como un total tarado sin hacer nada?.

Irie abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Dime que has hecho que valga la pena?

-La verdad nada… he sido solo un espectador de todo. Creo que estoy esperando que Kotoko me escoja por su propia voluntad, sin que yo deba hacer nada.

-¡Pffff que hombre más estúpido e insensato resultaste ser!… pues te digo al tiro que estás jugando a perdedor. Un marido que deja que otro hombre pase todo el día con su mujer, tome todos los turnos junto a ella, y además deja que pasen juntos todas sus horas libres… y aún así quiere que lo escojan, es realmente un estúpido- le dijo totalmente ofuscada -Vuelva a su casa doctor, deje las cosas como están. Debe dejar ir a esa chica. Usted deberá volver a nuestro hospital. Le voy a suspender el permiso de permanencia acá.

-¡Nooooo! ¿Por qué? -gritó Irie sorprendido y medio desesperado.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- que usted esté aquí el día de hoy se debe solamente a que se les dio una oportunidad, en especial a usted, una oportunidad única y que usted ha desperdiciado. Tomé este tema en forma personal, para ver si esta pareja de esposos, que decían amarse tanto, podía arreglar sus cosas luego de un largo tiempo de separación. Pero veo que no es así. Es un tema de ego. Usted no se abre a ella y no quiere ceder… es eso o….

-¿O qué?- le preguntó Irie incrédulo. La cara de la anciana se había tornado aún más seria.

-Este hospital claramente es más prestigioso que el nuestro… ¿Por eso se mantiene aquí doctor? … dígame la verdad doctor Irie… ¿Por qué está realmente aquí? ¿Por qué quiere obtener un mejor curriculum? ¿o por que quiere recuperar a su mujer?. Viendo lo que vi recién, más todo lo que me han informado, usted no tiene ningún interés real de estar con ella. Usted lo que quiere es estar en este hospital.

A Irie se le desfiguró el rostro. Jamás pensó que ella (o alguien en general) pudiera llegar a pensar algo así de él.

-¡Noo, noooo sra Directora, le puedo jurar por mi vida que no es así!. -¡Nunca haría algo tan deshonesto, tan bajo!. - Es en serio cuando le digo que quiero hacerlo, pero no he podido encontrar la manera de traspasar la barrera que tenemos. Lo he pensado mucho y cada vez que veo a Kotoko con él… pienso…

-¿Qué piensa doctor Irie?- le preguntó la directora intrigada al ver su reacción. El compuesto doctor se había casi descontrolado.

-Pienso que él sería la mejor persona para ella, sé que la haría más feliz que yo. -le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Pero en una forma entera masoquista, quiero convencerme de que así será… y que una vez que me aleje definitivamente… ella estará realmente bien, y no caerá en manos de alguien peor que yo.

-Doctor, usted puede tener millones de defectos, pero no lo veo como una mala persona, sino, jamás le hubiera permitido venir hasta aquí.

-Debo de serlo… lo soy… son una persona soberbia y egoísta. Nunca la traté bien… ni aún o hago.

-Usted es una persona brillante, lo sabe, solo que use esa inteligencia a su favor. Que no sea solo para aprender textos y memorizar frases. Use esa inteligencia y piense si aún le gustaría formar su familia junto a ella. Vea cómo retomar este proyecto de vida que ustedes escogieron. Vea como retomar el control de la situación. Pero que jugara a quedarse de espectador, en verdad, nunca lo hubiera esperado de usted.

-¿Proyecto de vida?-preguntó Irie abriendo los ojos en forma sorpresiva. Reflexionó al respecto y ya no pudo controlar más las lágrimas. Éstas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas en forma abundante.

-¿Usted no se formó ningún proyecto de vida con ella? ¿Cómo tener hijos, trabajar juntos, apoyarse mutuamente, cuidar a sus padres cuando éstos envejezcan? ¿algo?- le preguntó ella incrédula.

-Quería envejecer a su lado y tener hijos. Solo que aún no encuentro la forma, ni nada… nuestras conversaciones han sido casi de pasillo. Siempre hay gente, siempre me evade… siempre está él.

-¡Qué débil eres!- le reprochó ella sin lástima alguna. -No solo se la has regalado en bandeja a otro hombre, no haces nada por tratar de remediar las cosas y más encima te sientes impotente de hacer algo… ¡vaya! ¡en verdad no lo creí posible de ti!- dijo ella tan decepcionada que a Irie le sorprendió.

Ire la observaba detenidamente. Tenía miedo de lo que ella le iba a decir a continuación.

-Doctor Irie, le quito desde el día de hoy el permiso para permanecer en este hospital. Deberá regresar a partir del próximo lunes a nuestra sede. Tuvo tiempo suficiente y no lo aprovechó. Ordene sus cosas. Agradezca que le di casi una semana y no un día – le dijo ella molesta.

-Directora, por favor -le pidió él.

-Ya le dije- El próximo lunes deberá reportarse a primera hora. Ahora pasaré a hablar con el director de este hospital. Sino lo hace, despídase de su carrera de medicina – le dijo muy seria.

-Así lo haré. No se preocupe- le respondió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Bien- le dijo ella a modo de despedida. Y muy ofuscada se fue del lugar.

(*******)

Irie estaba desesperado. No sabía que hacer. No quería dejar el hospital por nada del mundo. Kotoko, los pacientes… Mikami. Quería seguir de cerca su caso y ayudarla…a su marido, no sabía que hacer para poder remediar las cosas.

En eso sonó su celular, miró ansioso para ver quien era y era su madre. No quiso contestar, pero su insistencia fue tal, que no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

-Naoki, ¿por qué diablos no me contestabas?- le preguntó ella molesta.

-Madre, estaba ocupado, debes entender que esto es un hospital – le dijo alterado. No pudo ocultar lo alterado que se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Qué te sucede hijo?- le preguntó ella más cariñosa.

-Madre, me suspendieron mi estadía aquí. Debo regresar a casa y al hospital de allá. Debo presentarme el día lunes- le dijo sin poder controlar un sollozo.

-¡Dios!- respondió ella. -¿No hay nada que puedas hacer o hablar?

-No, la persona que me concedió el permiso, me dijo que era hora que me rindiera con Kotoko, que si en todo este tiempo no había podido convencerla ni reconquistarla, que le dejara el camino libre para ser feliz.

-Bueno, ella no deja de tener razón sabes… - Quizás ya es tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado y continuar hijo…

-¡Noooo madre!- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿No quieres a Kotoko acaso? – le dijo sollozando.

-¡Claro que la adoro hijo! Pero creo que ya no es bueno que ustedes sigan así. Mejor será que vuelvan a retomar sus vidas por separado. Y seguir adelante. Hijo no es bueno forzar las cosas.

-Madre, ayúdame en esto por favor… te lo suplico- le imploró Irie mientras sollozaba a más no poder. -Ayúdame a recobrarla… necesito a Kotoko en mi vida. Necesito que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

-Hijo…- le dijo ella totalmente sorprendida. En toda su vida Irie le había pedido ayuda de esa manera. Su hijo estaba realmente sobrepasado. Y si estaba así, era porque de verdad lo sentía.

-Está bien hijo, te ayudaré. Déjame pensar qué vamos a hacer. Aún nos quedan días para hacer algo.

-Cuento contigo entonces… - le dijo él más calmado.

-Si, por supuesto hijo.

Eso dejó a Irie mucho más tranquilo. De seguro a su madre, algo se le ocurriría.

(*******)

Al día siguiente, un desmotivado Irie se encontró con la escena de todos los días. A Kotoko y Daniel juntos tomando un café. No pudo aguantar la ira al verlos. Su rostro se desfiguró y sintió ganas hasta de vomitar. Ese hombre había ganado la batalla sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Buenos día!- le dijo Kotoko.

-Buenos- le respondió sumamente frío e indiferente.

-¡Uy parece que alguien anda de malas!- le dijo Daniel burlándose.

-Si gracias a ti… tu sola presencia me pone nauseabundo. Pero ya lograste lo que querías, ¿verdad?. Ya lograste deshacerte de mi.

-¿Qué yo qué?- le preguntó asombrado Daniel. -¿En serio lo hice?.

-No te hagas el que no sabes nada. Nada pasa aquí sin tu consentimiento. Y cómo te golpeé, de seguro te fuiste corriendo a acusarme.

Kotoko los miró a ambos angustiada. No le gustaba verlos discutir así. Y se notaba que Irie estaba furioso.

-La verdad no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando… - le dijo Daniel bebiendo su café algo confundido.

-¡Qué me tengo que regresar! ¡qué ya no puedo continuar más aquí!- ¡No me niegues que no lo sabías!- le gritó furioso apuntándole con el dedo. -De seguro esto es obra tuya. Ahora podrán estar tranquilos y continuar con su romance.

-¿Te irás?- le preguntó Daniel. (ya que de verdad no tenía idea del asunto).

-Sí, me quitaron el permiso. Esto sin dudas es obra tuya.

-¿En serio te suspendieron en permiso?- le preguntó Kotoko sorprendida.

-Sí- le respondió afligido. -Ya podrán estar tranquilos y vivir su apasioando romance.

-¿Cuándo debes regresar?- le preguntó Kotoko haciendo caso omiso del comentario y algo angustiada. A Irie eso no le pasó desapercibido.

-El lunes debo amanecer allá – le dijo afligido.

-Bueno, no sé porqué ha pasado eso doctor Irie, pero yo ahí no tengo nada que ver. Fue decidido sin mi opinión. Igual no me molesta. Usted además de ser el "aún marido" de la mujer que amo, ha osado meterse con mis pacientes e incluso conmigo… es un entrometido. Debo reconocer que me alegra que por fin se vaya… y mejor aún, que yo no haya tenido nada que ver -le dijo sonriéndole en forma perversa.

Irie lo miró con profundo resentimiento. Pero aún así le creyó que él no tenía nada que ver con su traslado. Había sido bastante honesto con todo lo demás como haber negado que él tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que lo sacaran del hospital. Además la directora no había mencionado nada del golpe que él le había dado a Daniel.

-Kotoko, podemos salir en tu próximo día libre – le preguntó Irie esperanzado.

Kotoko lo miró angustiada.

-No puedo Irie, ya hice planes para ese día- le contestó ella apenada.

-Kotoko, por favor no me mientas… solo sale conmigo un rato, por favor, tenemos que hablar antes que me vaya…

-Doctor ella no le miente. Es verdad que ya hicimos planes para ese día, por favor no se entrometa más. Déjenos tranquilos.

-¿Tienen algo así como una cita?

-Sí- respondió Daniel sin dejar que Kotoko dijera nada.

-Bueno, pueden posponerla para otro día. Kotoko, por favor- dijo él tomándola de la mano suavemente. Entiende que me tengo que ir. No te veré quien sabe en cuánto tiempo más…

Kotoko se sonrojó. La situación era demasiado para ella. Había quedado sin habla. De pronto se escuchó por el parlante:

"Doctor Daniel y enfermera Irie por favor dirigirse urgente a la sala de urgencias"

-Tenemos que irnos Kotoko- le dijo Daniel preocupado.

-Sí- respondió ella preocupada. Casi nunca solían llamarlos así.

Daniel tomó su celular y se impactó. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Ayumu (el marido de mikami).

-¡Es Mikami!- le dijo preocupado.

-¡Diablos!- exclamaron al unísono tanto Kotoko como Irie.

Koto y Daniel salieron corriendo a la sala de urgencias. Irie quedó perplejo ante la situación. Al parecer, era verdad que todo estaba perdido. Ellos tenían una cita en su día libre. Él se iría. En verdad era un idiota que había perdido el tiempo. Se apoyó frustrado en uno de los sillones. Lamentó su situación. Pero luego recordó el motivo por el cual él estaba ahí. Uno era Kotoko, pero dos era su profesión. Al parecer Mikami estaba en urgencias. Debía ir. No importaba que Daniel no lo quisiera cerca de sus pacientes. Él ya estaba involucrado en ese caso y debía ir a ayudar. No importaba nada más. La vida de Mikami estaba en juego y una vida estaba por encima de su relación amorosa. Así que sin pensarlo más, corrió a la sala de urgencias a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

_**Continuará… por favor déjame tu comentario… **_


	18. Estoy en tus manos

Irie corrió a la sala de emergencias y pudo ver a Mikami siendo atendida por Daniel así como por dos médicos más. Kotoko estaba a su lado proporcionándole y suministrándole todos los medicamentos que le indicaban.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Irie

-Sufrió una descompensación, pero ya lograron estabilizarla- le dijo Kotoko al ver que nadie le respondía. Todos estaban muy concentrados en esos momentos.

Irie miró a su alrededor y pudo observar que Ayumu se encontraba en un rincón de la sala totalmente asustado y aturdido.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí- le dijo Irie al marido de Mikami. -No te hace bien ver esto. Ella ya está estable.

-¡No!- le dijo bruscamente Ayumu – Debo permanecer a su lado sin importar qué… ¿te imaginas le sucede algo mientras no estoy presente?... ¡No, debo estar aquí!

-Ayumu, ve con él – le dijo Daniel serio. – Ahora la llevaremos a hacer algunos exámenes. Espera en la cafetería, pronto me iré a reunir contigo. Ella ya está bien, pero tenemos que ver que fue lo que sucedió.

Ayumu lo miró con recelo. Pero sabía qué si Daniel le decía que se fuera, era por algo. Sabía que podía confiar en él, por lo que accedió a salir.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería y se sentaron juntos en silencio. La camarera les trajo un café caliente a cada uno los cuales se pusieron a compartir.

-No sé cómo pasó esto- le dijo de pronto. -Corrimos con suerte, justo había llegado de trabajar, cuando de pronto ella comenzó a quejarse de unos dolores. Me decía que no podía respirar bien. Estaba como con un tipo de taquicardia.

-¿Taquicardia?

-Si- le respondió el Ayumu

-¿Te dijo algo más al respecto?- le preguntó Irie tomando una servilleta para anotar lo que Ayumu le decía.

-Dijo que ese día no había hecho nada en particular. Que había permanecido en cama casi todo el día porque se sentía cansada. Sólo se levantó a la cocina y al baño, pero eso fue todo.

Al rato llegó Daniel. Se veía cansado. A penas llegó Irie se retiró. No quería enfrascarse en otra discusión con él.

Caminó rápidamente a fin de poder encontrar a Kotoko. Ahí se encontraba ella, terminando de atender a Mikami y saliendo lentamente de la habitación de ella.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó él a Kotoko con un rostro visiblemente angustioso.

-Mejor, pero está asustada – le respondió ella.

-¿Sabes que le sucedió?- preguntó él caminando a su lado.

-Le acaban de detectar Preclamsia, la dejarán hospitalizada.

-Su marido me dijo que se sentía cansada y que estuvo con taquicardia- comentó Irie pensativo.

-Bueno, al menos ya hay un diagnóstico… pero Daniel no se convence que sea solo eso. Al menos quedará hospitalizada. Ya no le darán el alta tan fácil.

-Lástima que no podré estar aquí para seguir su caso de cerca -le dijo lamentándose de la situación.

-¿En serio te irás?- preguntó Kotoko algo angustiada.

-Si, me quitaron mi permiso para permanecer aquí. Deberé regresar al parecer. Por eso Kotoko, permíteme estar contigo estos días. Pasa tu tiempo conmigo. Dime qué quieres que haga. Dime como poder volver a estar a tu lado- le dijo tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola fuertemente hacia él. Era tal la intensidad en sus miradas que sus ojos brillaban y las mejillas de ambos estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-Irie, la verdad no sé qué decirte… - le dijo ella sonrojada

-Kotoko, ven, vamos acompáñame ahora un rato. Vamos a dar una vuelta. Tu turno ya terminó. Mikami está bien. Por favor – le dijo suplicante.

-Está bien, vamos -respondió ella más por complacerlo a él que otra cosa. Estaba demasiado confundida en esos momentos y quería hablar con él antes que se fuera. La noticia de su partida le había provocado una gran angustia.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Irie sonriendo feliz. Su sonrisa parecía iluminar en ese momento la sala entera. Irie la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del hospital.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato. Irie no le soltaba la mano. Nunca habían caminado así por las calles. Irie siempre solía mostrarse frío y distante. Esta vez se veía feliz y radiante.

-Kotoko, hace tiempo que no caminábamos así, ¿no crees?

-Creo que nunca lo habíamos hecho, a decir verdad- le respondió ella con tristeza.

-Si, y no entiendo porqué … si es lo mejor del mundo poder caminar de la mano con la persona que … que amas- titubeó al decir eso.

-Quizás por eso nunca lo habías hecho, porque no me amabas como para hacerlo… o quizás no te sentías lo suficientemente orgulloso de mí.

-Kotoko, nunca ha sido así y lo sabes.

-No lo sé Irie. Nunca entendí bien el porqué te casaste conmigo.

Irie no entendía nada, pero la conversación se había puesto extremadamente seria en cinco segundos. Todo lo que no habían hablado durante estos meses, lo estaban hablando en forma espontánea y franca así de repente.

-Kotoko, sé que mi carácter es el de un maldito tipo frío e insensible, pero no quiero ser más así… quiero que me permitas comenzar de nuevo, déjame estar a tu lado, te necesito…

-¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qué me necesita Doctor Irie? ¿Para no quedar mal? ¿Para demostrarle al mundo que su atolondrada esposa no lo dejó?

-¿Otra vez con eso Kotoko?

Kotoko no respondió.

-No Kotoko, no fue por eso. El día que decidí venirme para acá, creo que quise demostrarte a ti que el que estaba desesperado era yo. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que fui capaz de dejar todo por venirme para acá. Pero desde que llegué, me ha sido imposible llegar hasta ti. Quizás no lo he intentado con fuerza. Quería que me escogieras solo por el hecho de estar, pero creo que solo fui un cobarde que no se ha atrevido a pelear de frente por la mujer que ama.

-Desde que llegaste, solo has peleado con Daniel. Nunca has hecho algo real por mi Irie -suspiró Kotoko. -Ahora te enfrascaste en esta rivalidad con él y creo que todo lo que te mueve es eso… su estúpida rivalidad.

-No puedo negarte que su presencia me molesta. Pero tampoco puedo negarte que me he detenido a pensar en tu felicidad…

Kotoko lo miró asombrada.

-A veces creo que él podría hacerte más feliz que yo… él es tan distinto a mi. Él es el tipo de hombre que tu necesitas. A ti te encantaría que yo fuera como él, lo sé, pero por desgracia, no puedo ser como él.

-Nunca te he pedido que seas como otra persona. Siempre te quise a ti. Solo que tu forma de tratarme me aburrió. Me desencantó. Me desenamoró.

Irie sintió como esas palabras calaban muy dentro de su corazón.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me amas Kotoko?- preguntó Irie con voz temblorosa.

Kotoko se silenció. No quería decir nada. Sabía que, si decía algo en esos momentos, sería algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura.

-Al menos no dijiste un no rotundo- dijo Irie algo aliviado. – Sé que debes estar confundida, pero quizás esto te aclare un poco… - le dijo él tomándola suavemente y acercándola fuertemente contra su pecho. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Quería poder sentir su calor. Quería que ella lo sintiera a él y ojalá pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón que en ese momento latían en forma descontrolada.

Kotoko quedó en shock. Ese calor que le había sido tan familiar por tanto tiempo y que hace tanto tiempo no sentía, se sintió como una droga. Pero no se atrevía a abrazarlo devuelta. Sabía que, si lo hacía, podría dar pie atrás a sus decisiones. Pero no quería que la soltara. Quería quedarse en sus brazos atrapada por un tiempo más. Su aroma, su olor, la suavidad de su camisa, el calor de su cuerpo y ese aliento inconfundible, la hicieron titubear por un rato.

Irie aprovechó esos momentos para abrazarla aún más fuerte de ser posible. Colocó una de sus manos en su cabeza y la acercó a su hombro. Así Kotoko pudo colocar su rostro en su pecho. Kotoko podía sentir los latidos de su marido. Estaban acelerados. Sentía su piel caliente, su respiración agitada y un leve temblor en sus manos. Kotoko podía sentir la intranquilidad que estaba sintiendo Irie en esos momentos. Ya no era el seguro Irie Naoki que ella conocía. Pero por extraño que pareciera, parecía que los papeles se habían invertido. Antes era ella quien temblaba ante su contacto, ahora era él quien lo hacía. Pero no podía negar que se sentía cómoda abrazada a él. Ese era el contacto que siempre había amado después de todo.

-Kotoko, te he extrañado tanto – le susurró al oído. -No sé ni por donde comenzar a pedirte perdón… pero en serio no quiero que nos separemos.

-¿Y qué es lo que propone doctor Irie?- le preguntó apareciendo de la nada Daniel. -¿Quiere que ella regrese? - ¿Tengo que recordarle que ella no puede regresar aún puesto que su pasantía no ha terminado? ¿Se va a quedar acaso y congelar su carrera? ¿Sabe que, si hace eso, perderá la opción de graduarse con honores?

Irie lo miró furioso. Daniel siempre llegaba a interrumpirlo. Sentía que eso no era justo. Ella era su esposa. Pero todo lo que decía Daniel era cierto. Vio como Kotoko lo miraba… vio en sus ojos que ella esperaba una respuesta a las interrogantes de Daniel.

-Aún no sé que es lo que haré- respondió Irie sincero, lo que provocó que a Kotoko se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. (Cosa que ninguno de los dos pudo ver en ese momento).

-¿Qué esperabas estúpida? ¿Qué él grite a los cuatro vientos que te ama y se quedará por ti aún a costa de su carrera? - pensó para sí Kotoko. Aunque en su fuero interno reconocía que esa era la respuesta que ella hubiera deseado.

-Entonces váyase no más y no vuelva, puesto que no será bienvenido aquí- le dijo Daniel airado. - Deja a Kotoko tranquila de una vez…

-¿Para quedártela tú?- le preguntó Irie enojado. ¿Debo recordarte que está casada conmigo aún?

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?- les gritó de pronto Kotoko furiosa. - ¡Yo no soy propiedad de ninguno de los dos! - ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? ¿Podrían ser un poco más profesionales? ¡Yo estoy aquí solo porque quiero convertirme en enfermera! - ¡En mi ciudad natal no podía seguir porque estabas tu Naoki! ¡Y nuestra separación, fue la comidilla del hospital!

-Perdón Kotoko, no quise… - dijo Daniel de pronto entendiendo de inmediato el mensaje.

\- ¡Y aquí tampoco puedo estar tranquila porque ahora a falta de uno, tengo otro hombre que se cree dueño de mi también! ¡Déjenme en paz los dos! – les gritó a ambos muy fuerte para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Daniel miró correr a Kotoko y decidió de inmediato ir tras ella. Él no había querido provocar eso. El tema era que no quería que Irie tomara ventaja. Pero era verdad lo que le había dicho ella. Lo que la motivaba a Kotoko de estar ahí en esos momentos, era su profesión. Él no tenía derecho a estorbar con sus objetivos personales tan solo por lo que sentía por ella.

-¡Deja a mi esposa en paz de una vez!- le gritó Irie desesperado. -¡Déjala en paz por favor! ¡Déjala que vuelva conmigo, a su casa!

Daniel lo miró absorto. Toda la soberbia de Irie había desaparecido en esos momentos.

\- Vete y deja que ella cumpla sus sueños de ser enfermera. Tú también debes cumplir los tuyos. Sus problemas personales no deben irrumpir en sus metas – le dijo fríamente. El tiempo que transcurra no volverá atrás. Deben continuar, ya sea juntos o separados.

-¿Puedes pedir que me quede acá? ¿Puedes ayudarme a que mi estadía se mantenga por más tiempo?- le pidió Irie desesperado.

-¿Me lo pides a mí? ¿En serio?

-No tengo a quien más recurrir – le dijo mirando al cielo. -Sabes, deseo tanto como tú que Kotoko sea una buena enfermera y yo también deseo convertirme en médico. Si Kotoko debe permanecer aquí, yo deberé quedarme a cómo de a lugar, aún a costa de congelar mis estudios. Aunque te odie, debo reconocer que eres un excelente médico… y el caso de tu paciente me tiene intrigado, me gustaría ayudar.

-Qué me piropees no hará que te ayude- le dijo Daniel sarcástico.

-Lo sé y odio tirarte un cumplido. Habíamos prometido entre nosotros una tregua y no la estamos cumpliendo. Por desgracia, me tienes en tus manos… pero si no me dejan quedarme aquí, congelaré la carrera. La cosa es me quieres dentro o fuera del hospital. No dejaré a Kotoko sola nuevamente.

-No sé si pueda hacer algo – le dijo enojado Daniel. – Pero veré qué puedo hacer – le dijo yéndose a buscar a Kotoko.

Daniel esa noche le pidió disculpas por todo lo sucedido a Kotoko, y prometió no inmiscuirse más en sus asuntos.

Irie por su parte, se limitó a solo escribirle. Se sentía demasiado mal e impotente con todo. No sabía cómo enfrentar toda esta situación. Caminó por los pasillos de la clínica y sin darse cuenta se encontró fuera de la habitación de Mikami. Golpeó suavemente y al escuchar respuesta, se decidió a entrar. Si no podía serle útil a su esposa, a su familia o al hospital trataría de serlo para ella durante sus últimos días de estadía allí.

_**Aún me queda un poco más de historia… espero no aburrirlos demás… esperaré sus comentarios. Desmotiva que no comenten, en serio, pero aquí les dejo un mensaje que escribió mi hija cuando fui al baño mientras terminaba de editar este capítulo:**_

"_**Te quiero mami… acuéstate temprano **__** con amor tu hijita hermosa"**_

_**¿Puede existir más motivación que esta?, no creo! saludos a los que leen este fic!**_


	19. Sentimientos Varios

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo... espero les guste!_**

**_Feliz año 2020 a todos los que leen esta historia._**

-¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde doctor Irie?- le preguntó Mikami a Naoki.

-Quise venir a ver cómo se encontraba – le respondió con tono afligido.

-¿Tan grave estoy que tiene ese tono de voz?- le preguntó ella algo asustada.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Nooo! - mi tono no tiene que ver por su enfermedad. Reconozco que no es de mi agrado verla hospitalizada de nuevo, pero mi tono se debe a temas personales en verdad.

-¡Ohh ya veo!

-Si disculpe por venir a esta hora. Pero estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la clínica y de pronto me encontré fuera de su habitación. Quise pasar a saludarla, ya que pronto me deberé ir de este hospital.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

-A mi hospital de origen. Estoy aquí por un permiso especial que me habían dado, pero ya llegó a su fin.

-¡Ohhh pero qué lástima! ¿Eso quiere decir que la enfermera Kotoko también se irá?- preguntó ella algo triste.

-No- Ella deberá permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Usted sabe que estamos separados, y al parecer seguiremos así.

-¿Por eso está tan triste?- le preguntó ella amablemente.

-Sí.. – lo lamento. -Pero no deberíamos hablar de esto, quería venir a ver cómo se sentía usted.

-Doctor, me siento desanimada -dijo ella sentándose cómodamente. – ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa que no sea enfermedades? -dijo ella sonriendo alegremente.

-¿En serio no le molesta?- le preguntó Irie sin tener idea de por qué tenía tantos deseos de hablar con ella.

-Claro. ¡Me gustaría hablar de la vida un rato!.

Irie sonrió.

-Me imagino que debe estar aburrida de hablar de las "patologías de su embarazo"-rio alegre.

-Si, realmente aburrida. – Por eso cuénteme, cuénteme de usted y de su esposa. Veamos si desde aquí los puedo ayudar.

Y así empezaron a conversar de la vida. Irie estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche con ella. Cada cierto tiempo, monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Miraba de reojo los aparatos médicos y con su memoria visual infalible, memorizaba todo.

(*******)

-¡Ohhhhh por fin te veo mi niña adorada!- gritaba a toda voz una sra de voz chillona en pleno hall del hospital de internos.

-¿Mama?- preguntó Kotoko sorprendida

-¡Siiiiii querida mía!- dijo mientras corría a abrazarla en forma desesperada. Cuando la alcanzó la abrazó tan fuerte que casi le destruye la columna completa.

-¡Mamá! ¡suelta a Kotoko, las vas a quebrar entera!- escuchó de pronto la voz de Yuuki.

-¿Yuuki? ¿Tú también estás aquí?

-Claro, y mi papá también. Vinimos todos- le dijo señalando a la entrada donde se encontraba el padre de Naoki secándose el sudor. Al parecer, había corrido para alcanzar a su esposa.

-¡Hola hija!- le decía amablemente el padre de Naoki visiblemente emocionado de verla.

Kotoko apenas y pudo soportar la escena. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Verlos a todos ahí, la había conmocionado sobremanera.

-¿Mamá, Papá, Yuuki?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos sumamente sorprendida. Naoki casi se muere de la impresión. No podía creerlo.

-¡Aquí estamos hijo!- dijo su madre colgándose a sus brazos, lo que hizo que Naoki se estremeciera completamente. Sus ojos se habían colocado completamente rojos, cosa que a nadie le pasó desapercibido. Menos a Kotoko.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Vinimos a buscarte!- le dijo Yuuki , pero ya que mi cuñada favorita se deberá quedar, quisimos pasar a saludarla también. (dijo cerrándole un ojo a su hermano).

-¡No sabías que tenías más cuñadas!- le dijo en tono "enfadado" Kotoko.

-Pues no, no la tengo – le dijo Yuuki poniéndose serio, pensando que quizás su comentario no había resultado gracioso – Mi hermano jamás podría amar a otra persona más que a ti cuñadita… además que quedaría desheredado de inmediato.

-Yuuki- dijo sorprendida Kotoko.

Irie se encontraba visiblemente conmocionado. Verlos a todos ahí le traía sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, le hacía inmensamente feliz volver a verlos, pero también sentía que les había fallado. Con eso se daba cuenta de que todo estaba sucediendo de verdad, que debería regresar a su casa. Sin su esposa. Sentía que una vez más los había defraudado. Pensar así le estaba provocando un tremendo dolor. Sus ojos no pudieron más con la frustración.

-¿Hijo?- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Irie? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kotoko sorprendida. Su marido estaba lejos de ser así.

-Si, bien, me alegra verlos después de tanto tiempo, eso es todo- dijo secándose las lágrimas que no alcanzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Kotoko lo miró sorprendida. Naoki solo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y a desviar la mirada. Tomó las cosas de su madre y decidió acompañarlos al hotel donde se quedaban.

-No podré acompañarlos, porque estoy de turno – les dijo Kotoko mirando su reloj. Pero espero poder verlos más tarde.

-Claro hija, trata de ir a la hora de la cena, para que cenemos todos juntos -¿Te parece?

-Si, claro, ahí estaré. Me gustará compartir con ustedes aunque sea un día - dijo ella algo emotiva.

-Hijita, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el domingo. Esperamos poder a verte a diario- le dijo su suegra dándole ánimos (y dejándole claro de paso, que tendría que estar con ellos absolutamente todo el tiempo libre que tuviera).

-Cuñada, ¿tienes que irte a tu turno al tiro? ¿Podríamos tomarnos un café antes que regreses?

-No, tengo un rato libre ahora… ¿pero no quieres irte al hotel a descansar?-le preguntó Kotoko.

-La verdad quiero deshacerme de mis padres un rato y que ellos puedan hablar con mi hermano a solas, no quiero estar presente -le dijo con cara de fastidio.

-Bueno- le dijo ella titubeante. Ella sabía que Yuuki la quería, pero se sentía incómoda al saber que pasaría un rato a solas con él.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería. Compraron los cafés y luego se dirigieron a los jardines del hospital. Ahí podían estar tranquilos y era un día especialmente cálido.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Kotoko comenzó a impacientarse. Miraba constantemente el reloj, como si con eso pudiera hacer que la hora avanzara más rápido. Estaba muy intranquila.

-Nada ha sido lo mismo sin ustedes en casa, ¿sabes?- le dijo de pronto Yuuki.

-¿Ehh?- preguntó Kotoko aterrizando de pronto.

-Si, los extrañamos mucho a los dos. El día que fuiste Kotoko todo se convirtió en un infierno. Nada fue normal. Mis padres y yo, no le hablábamos a Naoki. Apenas nos saludábamos por las mañanas. Fueron unos días durísimos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si -suspiró fuerte – Al principio era como que mi hermano, no se quería convencer de lo que realmente sucedía. No se convencía. Pasó por todos los diferentes estados de ánimo que te puedes imaginar: indiferencia, negación, rabia, furia… y luego pasó a la angustia extrema y desolación.

Kotoko lo miró sorprendida. ¿Irie con angustia extrema y desolación?.

-Sí, aunque no me creas así fue… tal cual -dijo de pronto inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento. -Al principio casi no hablábamos, pero luego por las noches comenzó a tener terribles pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Si, soñaba contigo todas las noches. Soñaba cosas buenas y malas. Pero ambas lo angustiaban mucho. Había veces que soñaba que estaban juntos, como antes… creo que eso fueron las peores pesadillas, porque cuando despertaba y se daba cuenta de que no era cierto, sufría de unos terribles ataques de angustia. Parecía que le dolía hasta el alma – le dijo Yuuki triste al recordar esos sucesos.

Kotoko miró su café estremecida, no creía que Irie hubiese pasado por eso.

-Pero después las cosas empeoraron -continuó Yuuki sorbiendo un poco de su café.

-¿Empeoraron?- preguntó Kotoko.

-Si, luego de un tiempo así, Naoki colapsó. -Despertaba gritando, y luego lloraba sin consuelo. -Yo estaba muy enojado con él Kotoko. Reconozco que quería que sufriera tu ausencia. Que se diera cuenta lo que estaba perdiendo, pero ya eso fue mucho para mí. Así que una noche entré a su habitación para reconfortarlo. Fue muy terrible verlo así. Totalmente destruido. Esa noche lo abracé y contuve. También lo reté mucho y le dije lo que pensaba. Mi hermano se culpó de todo y me dijo estar desesperado. Que no sabía como arreglar las cosas. Qué necesitaba recuperarte. Yo lo apoyé y decidimos esa noche hablar con nuestros padres. Esa fue la primera vez en años que dormí a su lado nuevamente, como cuando era bebé. Fue muy extraño tener que ser yo quien lo reconfortaba. – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yuuki- comentó Kotoko casi en shock.

-Así fue. Al otro día fuimos a hablar con papá y mamá. Irie despertó mal ese día. Tenía fiebre. Pero se levantó y enfrentó a nuestra madre. Ella apenas le hablaba. Ella lo trató muy mal y él, se quebró entero. Se puso a llorar frente a ellos, les pidió perdón y les dijo que quería hacer algo para buscarte y recuperarte. Pero que nadie lo ayudaba. Nadie le decía nada de ti y que estaba desesperado. Qué necesitaba su ayuda urgente.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Kotoko tapándose la boca para no comenzar a llorar. Escuchar eso la había emocionado mucho. Aunque sabía muy bien que Yuuki jamás le mentiría.

-Si, fue terrible en verdad. Mamá lo abrazó y le dijo que le ayudaría. Que por fin había abierto su corazón. Ese mismo día fue a congelar la carrera. No le importó nada. Quería venir de inmediato a buscarte. Pero el hospital no se lo permitió y optaron por transferirlo.

-Pero aquí casi no nos hemos visto – le dijo ella haciendo ver que las cosas con Irie no habían avanzado mucho.

-Lo sé, pero a diferencia de que lo todos creen, él te ha estado observando.

-¿Observando?

-Sí, él está muy admirado de la clase de persona que te has convertido acá. Dice que aquí has despertado como la real enfermera que llevas dentro. Que todos te admiran. Que estás trabajando en urgencias. Qué has dejado de ser tan atolondrada- dijo con su tono característico. -Por eso en gran parte no ha querido entrometerse tanto. Además que me comentó que se encontró con un rival. Otro médico – Yuuki la miró con ojos tristes al decir eso. – Y al parecer, eso lo frenó más aún a actuar. Es como si él hubiera perdido totalmente la confianza en él. Él está decidiendo que es lo mejor para ti. Y eso le ha pasado la cuenta. Cree que quizás él no es el hombre correcto para ti. Porque a su lado, nunca has podido explotar tu verdadero potencial, pero si lo has hecho con otro hombre al lado. Sé que suena masoquista a morir y totalmente impropio de mi hermano, pero así ha sido – dijo mirando hacia el suelo con una profunda tristeza.

-¿Naoki sin confianza?- No creo, el se ve muy seguro de si mismo todo el tiempo – comentó ella media dudosa.

-Esa ha sido su gran actuación parece. Al contrario de mi hermano, tu siempre lo apuntalaste a él. Él se sentía seguro y capaz de todo a tu lado. Ahora duda de él y de todo. Más ahora, que siente que perdió la batalla y deberá regresar a casa. Llamó a mi madre desesperado. Por eso en gran medida estamos acá. Sé que él jamás te contaría esto, quizás mi madre sí, pero no sé en verdad si a ella le creerías. Por eso preferí contártelo yo. Nuestra relación es distinta, y creo que sabes que no te mentiría ni te exageraría las cosas. Te las estoy contando tal y cual han sucedido. No estoy mintiendo cuñada. Mi hermano está desolado… y la verdad nosotros también. No solo por verlo sufrir a él, sino porque también te extrañamos. Extrañamos la pareja que eran. Extrañamos la pareja que pudieron haber llegado a ser. Pero tampoco somos ciegos y no te cuestionamos. Mi hermano ha perdido todo este tiempo, observando a lo lejos y el tiempo se le acabó. Pero si tú me preguntas creo que él no volverá a la casa. Se quedará y congelará sus estudios.

-No debe hacer eso… de congelar, no podrá graduarse con honores, y eso es a lo que él apunta- dijo Kotoko triste.

-Bueno, no lo sé -suspiró Yuuki. -Son especulaciones mías. Pero lo que sí te puedo decir, es que él esta muy triste y angustiado. Lo único que lo ha animado un poco es que sé que se hizo de una amiga aquí, una paciente al parecer…

-¿Una amiga dices?- preguntó Kotoko intrigada.

-Sí, me comentó que es una paciente de este hospital. Parece que su caso es grave. Está muy intrigado, pero parece que se han hecho grandes amigos y eso ha logrado que su angustia se apacigue un poco.

-¿Hizo amistad con Mikami dices?- preguntó ella más asombrada aún.

-Si… ella -dijo Yuuki mirando su vaso ocultando una sonrisa – Parece que han conversado mucho. Al menos ha podido desahogarse un poco ¿No crees?- dijo levantándose lentamente.

-Si, es bueno que lo haga – dijo Kotoko pensativa.

-Si, más para Naoki que no suele tener amigos y menos abrir su corazón a desconocidos – suspiró. – Bueno cuñada, te veré en la cena. No dejes de ir. Todos queremos verte, sobre todo mis padres… mi madre está desesperada – dijo Yuuki para retirarse de la sala.

Kotoko lo miró irse solo asintiendo con la cabeza. No fue capaz de decir nada. ¿Irie siendo amigo de Mikami?- ¿Él abriendo su corazón con otra persona? ¿Con otra mujer?. Kotoko nunca se dio cuenta de que entre ellos se había forjado una amistad así… ni siquiera se lo había imaginado. Ese comentario de Yuuki la había consternado. Por mucho que Mikami estuviera casada, ella había logrado capturar la atención de todos… de el personal médico, Daniel y ahora su esposo. Sabía que sentir celos de ella era un tanto ridículo, pero se sentía raro que Irie se abriera con otra persona que no fuera ella.

Al cabo de un rato, se encontró con Irie. Que venía llegando desde el hotel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas a quedar en el hotel con tus padres?- le preguntó Kotoko sorprendida.

-Quedé de pasar por ti a las 19 hrs a esa hora ¿no?. Tenía que asegurarme de que fueras, si no mi madre entrará en un serio colapso nervioso, ya sabes como es -dijo Irie sonriendo alegre.

-Si- le sonrió Kotoko de vuelta. – Cuando termine el turno, podremos irnos.

-¡Claro! – le respondió Irie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Kotoko.

-Prometí llevar a una paciente a dar una vuelta por los jardines – respondió él mirando la hora.

-¿Sacarás a Mikami? ¿Daniel te autorizó a hacerlo? – le preguntó Kotoko.

Irie la miró algo preocupado.

-Daniel no sabe. Pero se lo prometí. Pasaré por ti a las 19 hrs, te esperaré aquí mismo para irnos. ¿Te parece?

-Claro- le respondió ella para ver como Irie partía casi corriendo a tomar el ascensor que lo conducía a la zona de hospitalizados a buscar a Mikami.

A Kotoko se le erizó la piel. Era una sensación muy extraña la que sentía.

A ratos Kotoko fijaba su atención en los jardines del hospital. Era cierto lo que decía Yuuki, ellos de verdad, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Siempre estaban riendo, cada uno lograba capturar la atención del otro y reían a los mismos tiempos. Irie se veía feliz y relajado a su lado.

A Kotoko se le comprimió tanto el estómago como su estado de ánimo. No sabía que pensar ni que sentir al respecto. Lo que le había dicho Yuuki la había conmocionado. Había avivado en ella esa chispa que tanto se había obligado a apagar. Se sentía tonta sentir celos de Mikami, más que ella estaba casada y amaba a su marido. Pero sentía celos de que otra persona, pudiera llegar de esa manera a su esposo. Quien se caracterizaba por ser frío y poco cercano.

(*******)

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó Daniel mientras veía hacia donde ella miraba.

-Sí – respondió ella sin siquiera pensar la respuesta.

-¿Por qué está tu marido con Mikami?- preguntó Daniel molesto.

-Se han vuelto buenos amigos. Irie se ofreció a pasearla por los jardines.

Daniel no dijo nada, pero Kotoko vio el disgusto que sentía reflejado en sus ojos.

(*******)

-¿Estás lista Kotoko?- le preguntó Irie cuando pasó por ella a buscarla.

-Sí- respondió ella asintiendo.

Caminaron en un silencio que a Kotoko se le hiso algo incómodo. Quería hablar con él. Quería saber respecto lo que Yuuki le había contado, pero no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo. Por otro lado Irie había vuelto a su postura rígida y seria que mostraba frente a ella.

Llegaron al cabo de un rato, y como era de esperarse, al verla su suegra se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Ohhh por fin llegaron!- por un momento temí a que no vinieras hija – sollozaba.

-No mama, si te dije que vendía- le dijo ella sonriendo alegre.

-Bien- dijo ella sentándose para así comenzar a cenar.

La cena estaba bastante agradable. Todos querían hacer el ambiente bastante relajado. No querían tocar temas sensibles. Ni decir nada que pudiera incomodar a Kotoko.

Estaban en lo mejor de la conversación, cuando de pronto un mensaje llegó al celular de Irie. Él instintivamente lo miró y sonrió dulcemente. Kotoko sintió como si una aguja pinchara su corazón. Esa sonrisa otra vez. Quería ver de quien se trataba, pero no podía dada su ubicación en la mesa, aunque estaba segura de quien era.

-¡No puedes estar recibiendo mensajes de otras mujeres mientras cenas con tu esposa y familia!- dijo la madre de Irie mientras miraba el remitente. -¿Otra vez esa tal Mikami?- le preguntó enojada.

-Madre, no digas cosas que no te incumben- dijo Irie quitándole el celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo, para luego oírlo vibrar una vez más. Irie colocó cara de póker todo el rato.

\- Bueno, al menos te vendrás con nosotros y te alejarás de ella. Me tienes aburrida con tanto juego de parte tuya. Kotoko sintió náuseas en esos mismos segundos.

-Madre, por favor… - le dijo Yuuki mirando la cara de su cuñada.

-Si, por favor querida, no digas esas cosas- le dijo su marido secándose la frente. De verdad no creía lo desubicada que había sido su mujer. Decir eso justamente en esos momentos…

-Madre, ella es una paciente. Por favor, deja de decir disparates.

Y hasta ahí llegó ese tema. Pero Kotoko no pudo seguir disfrutando de nada.

Cuando regresaron, Naoki pudo notar la tristeza de Kotoko. No sabía bien a qué se debía. Seguramente el haber estado reunido todos juntos como antes, la había dejado así. Después de todo, hace tiempo que no compartían una cena familiar.

-Kotoko ¿no me vas a decir qué te tiene así?- le preguntó Irie deteniendo el paso.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó ella exaltada.

Irie suspiró algo decepcionado.

-¿Fue muy terrible todo? ¿O Yuuki te dijo algo inapropiado cuando se quedó contigo?- le preguntó recordando de pronto ese hecho.

-No, solo conversamos de nosotros. Yuuki no me dijo nada malo -le dijo mirándolo en forma seria.

-Bien, me alegro, no quiero más problemas- le dijo pensativo. -Kotoko, ¿Quieres caminar un poco más?- le dijo de pronto.

-No sé, hace un poco de frío la verdad- dijo Kotoko abrigándose más con su chal.

-Toma, usa mi chaqueta- dijo de pronto Irie sacándose su propia chaqueta y colocándosela a su esposa.

-jajaja – rio Kotoko – Me queda gigante – dijo mirando las mangas.

-Si bueno, soy bastante más grande que tú- dijo sonriendo.

Kotoko podía sentir el delicioso aroma que provenía de la chaqueta. Ese sin lugar a dudas era su olor favorito en el mundo. El olor de Irie.

Irie galantemente pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kotoko y la atrajo fuertemente contra si. Caminaron así unos minutos, hasta que el celular de Irie (el cual estaba en su chaqueta) comenzó a vibrar.

A Kotoko se le desfiguró la cara. Era tarde. No sabía quien era, pero recordó los mensajes que Mikami le había enviado.

-Toma tu chaqueta, te la devuelvo. Tu celular está vibrando, será mejor que lo veas- le dijo molesta.

Irie comprendió de forma inmediata la molestia de Kotoko pero no le aceptó la chaqueta. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, y sonrió. Kotoko se desfiguró.

-Mira- le dijo mostrándole el celular. -Mikami me ha estado enviando estos memes.

Kotoko los miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran bien graciosos en verdad.

-¿Sabías que la historia de ella con su marido es bien parecida a la de nosotros?- le preguntó guardando el celular.

-¿Parecida?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, solo que los papeles están cambiados… Mikami era la inteligente y popular- rio.

-¡Ja!- dijo ella sarcástica. -¿Ella te lo contó?-le preguntó un poco celosa.

-No, fue Ayumu. -¿Quieres reírte un rato?

Kotoko sonrió al verlo tan animado.

-Bueno- le dijo ella.

Y así Naoki comenzó a contarle la historia tal cual se la había contado Ayumo, sumada la versión de Mikami. Kotoko no podía creer que fueran tan parecidas de alguna forma.

Kotoko dejó de lado sus celos y se metió de lleno en la historia. Reía de buena gana con algunas partes.

-¡Vaya!- no me imaginé que te interesaran tanto este tipo de historias- le dijo Kotoko.

-Me interesó porque se parecía mucho a la nuestra. El otro día nos quedamos conversando con Ayumu hasta tarde. Él me lo quiso contar. Mikami se alegró de que él hablara conmigo. Me dijo que él solía ser un tipo un tanto reservado y sin tantos amigos. Por eso me terminó por contar su parte de la historia. Al parecer que él me tuviera confianza, le terminó por dar confianza en mí a ella también. Me dijo que su marido, tiene buen ojo para las personas- dijo sonriendo feliz.

-¿Y eso te puso feliz verdad?- le preguntó ella mirándolo impresionada, su marido se veía feliz.

-Debo reconocer que si. Todos los que me conocen, me conoce de hace tiempo y saben como soy, y por eso siempre me juzgan. Siempre soy el apuesto, el frío, el inteligente, el que no sabe tratar a la gente o lo que sea- dijo algo molesto. -Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me tiene confianza a buenas a primeras y me dicen que parezco buena persona. Debo reconocer que ser tratado así me gustó.

Kotoko lo miró seria. Nunca pensó de esa forma las cosas.

-No quiero decir que las demás personas no tengan razón- dijo de pronto al ver la cara seria de Kotoko -Solo digo que me gustó que alguien me tratara como una persona normal por primera vez, como un amigo… no como un rival, pretendiente o algo. Ellos son un bello matrimonio. Solo quiero ayudarlos. Ellos no desconfían entre ellos. Ayumu no siente celos de mi y está tranquilo. Siento que con ambos puedo ser yo… o quizás un yo distinto al que yo mismo conozco. ¿No se si me he podido explicar bien?

-Si, creo que te puedo entender perfectamente. Creo que algo similar me ha pasado a mi aquí también. Aquí en este hospital también pude sentirme alguien distinta a quien solía conocer. Aquí no resulté ser la tarada esposa del doctor que no la quería. Ni la inepta enfermera. Creo que me saqué toda esa mala energía de encima. Solo que el precio a pagar de estar aquí es un poco caro también.

-Lo sé, porque para vivir estas experiencias tuvimos que alejarnos de todo lo que queríamos. Nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, a nosotros como pareja… todo -le dijo él mirándola fijamente.

-Sí- le dijo ella.

Ya habían llegado al hospital. Lo miraban desde lejos sabiendo que cuando ingresaran, todo volvería a ser como antes y ese momento de intimidad acabaría.

-Pero sabes – le dijo él abrazándola por la cintura – Debo reconocer que a pesar de que todo lo difícil que ha sido este periodo, me ha gustado verte crecer tanto Kotoko. -Eres tan valiente… es increíble como te levantas frente a la adversidad… y cómo eres capaz de encandilar con tu luz.

-Irie…- le dijo ella mirando fijamente a los ojos algo sonrojada.

Irie la miraba en forma determinada. Por fin había logrado acercarse un poco a ella. La tenía abrazada y comenzó a mirar sus labios con deseo. Deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo. Quería volver a sentir sus labios, su piel, su pasión… pero por sobre todo su amor.

Kotoko estaba entregada a la sensación. Era un mundo de emociones. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Se sentía deseada por el hombre que la abrazaba, querida… comenzó a recordar las palabras de Yuuki y todo lo que le había contado. Al parecer, el tiempo separado no había sido en vano. Kotoko deseaba que la besara más que a nada. Irie comenzó a acercarse a ella en forma decidida. Ella no puso resistencia.

**_continuará..._**


	20. Emociones

Irie no lo podía creer. Al fin sus labios volvían a encontrarse. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos meses, después de tanto sufrimiento.

La sensación para ambos fue indescriptible. Kotoko se entregó a la sensación. Los labios de Irie eran tal cual ella los recordaba. Incluso sabían mejor. Se sentían suaves, húmedos y cálidos. Irie la tocaba con delicadeza con una de sus manos y con la otra la tenía fuertemente tomada por su cintura, atrayéndola en forma posesiva hacia él. Su tacto se sentía diferente, fuerte, cálido y delicado a la vez.

Irie la besaba con parsimonia. En forma pausada, lenta al principio. Kotoko podía sentir amor en ese beso, así como una angustia desesperada. No sabía en verdad porqué sentía eso, pero llegaba a resultar incluso doloroso.

Una corriente eléctrica corría por sus venas. Solo atinó a colocar una de sus manos en la nuca de su esposo para poder corresponderle de mejor manera ese beso… porque si, ese beso estaba sintiéndose distinto. Era el primero después de tantos meses. No pudo compararlo con alguno del pasado. Sabía distinto. Se sentía distinto. Ellos ya no eran los mismos, eran distintas personas.

Irie parecía no querer detenerse. Lentamente introdujo su lengua dentro la boca de su esposa, lo que hizo que Kotoko se estremeciera por completo. Irie le estaba dando ahora un beso cargado de pasión. Kotoko escuchó un leve gemido proveniente de su esposo. La boca y lengua de Irie se estaba apoderando de ella. Naoki la giró un poco y la tomó firmemente una vez más. Pero esta vez, le afirmó su rostro con ambas manos.

Irie la estaba besando apasionadamente. Kotoko estaba entrando al éxtasis. De la ternura extrema, estaba pasando al deseo extremo. Su cuerpo comenzó a reclamar al cuerpo que tenía enfrente de ella. El único cuerpo que la conocía. El único cuerpo que la había tomado.

Irie se apegó a ella y pudo sentir como su marido la deseaba. Irie solo la besaba con pasión, sus manos no se despegaban de su rostro. Kotoko quería que la tocara, pero él parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo.

A Kotoko comenzó a faltarle el aire. Se sentía débil ante ese Irie. Sus piernas comenzaron a desestabilizarse, se sentía mareada, así como embriagada por la sensación. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se sentía superada por la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Estaba totalmente abrumada, tanto que su cuerpo se debilitó a tal nivel que la estaba traicionado, ella supo de inmediato, que se desmayaría.

Irie sintió como Kotoko comenzaba a perder las fuerzas. No supo como, pero la abrazó contra su pecho evitando que Kotoko cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-Kotoko ¿estás bien? ¿qué te sucede? - le preguntó zamarreándola un poco.

-Si- bien- dijo ella reaccionado un poco. -No sé qué me sucedió, pero sentí cómo mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, cómo se desvanecía.

-Discúlpame si fui muy lejos contigo- le dijo preocupado despejando la frente de Kotoko con cariño.

-¿Mi pelo está muy mal?-le preguntó ella sonrojada al ver el gesto de su marido.

-No, está maravilloso. Algo desordenado, pero me parece maravilloso.

-¿En serio?- sonrió ella.

-Claro, puesto que se desordenó por mi culpa- le dijo sonriendo algo engreído.

Kotoko sonrió ante esa postura altanera de Naoki. Le gustaba esa sonrisa en él. Le quedaba perfecto en su apuesto rostro. Esa era la sonrisa que solía tener con ella cuando estaban en preparatoria.

-Será mejor que entremos- le dijo ella intentando ponerse de pie.

-Sí- le dijo él ayudándola a estabilizarse.

Irie la llevó hasta su cuarto tomada por su cintura. Una vez ahí, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- le preguntó Irie

-Si- gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí – le dijo ella mirándolo expectante.

-¿Quieres que me quede acompañándote hasta que te duermas?

-No, eso no está permitido aquí Irie- le dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿Ni a los maridos?- le preguntó él alzando una ceja sonriendo.

-No, ni a ellos- le dijo ella sonriendo alegre y empujándole suavemente para que se fuera.

-Parece que ya estás mejor, recuperaste tus fuerzas- le dijo riendo

-Sí

-Me alegro, descansa Kotoko. Hasta mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, Kotoko se encerró en su habitación. Apoyo su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar en cuchillas mientras su chal caía al suelo.

-¡Dios qué he hecho!- se recriminaba mentalmente. -¡Pero que bien se sintió! ¿Por qué me sentí así? Sentí que flotaba a su alrededor. Mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo por dentro. Fue tanto, que mi cuerpo no lo resistió. Me desvanecí en sus brazos. -¡No, no, no, nooo Kotoko, no caigas de nuevo!- dijo golpeándose las mejillas en forma reiterada. ¡Irie nunca cambiará! ¡Lo sabes! ¡has avanzado mucho Kotoko para que por un simple beso pierdas todo! ¡Pero demonios que bien se sintió!- exclamó frustrada ante ese pensamiento.

Por su lado, Irie se fue profundamente pensativo. Había podido notar la respuesta de Kotoko, su cuerpo le había respondido. Kotoko no lo había rechazado y el contacto entre ellos había sido espectacular. Tan ansiado, tan anhelado. Pero ella se había desmayado al final. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Fue tanta su angustia que no la aguantó? Quizás Kotoko se había sentido presionada a tal extremo, producto de la reunión con su familia, que se sintió obligada a hacerlo… debe estar toda confundida ahora. -¡Diablos! ¡no sé que pensar!. Lo único que espero que no esté enferma- dijo mirando la fachada del hospital.

Naoki tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje:

-¿Cómo te sientes Kotoko? Me quedé preocupado. -¿Te sientes enferma?

Pasaron los minutos y Kotoko no le contestaba, ni siquiera lo había visto. Bueno, ella de seguro no esperaba un mensaje tan luego. Si mal que mal él acababa de dejar a Kotoko en su habitación. Decidió quedarse en una banca del hospital a esperar. Debía dirigirse a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas y lo sabía. Pero esperaría a que ella le respondiera. No podía dejarla sola si ella estaba débil.

-No puedo irme- dijo en voz alta en un suspiro que se extendió por unos segundos. -Menos ahora. Si existe solo alguna posibilidad de que ella me perdone, no puedo abandonar este lugar.

Al momento de decir esto, su celular sonó. Era la respuesta a su mensaje.

\- Bien. Ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – se apresuró a contestar. Vio como Kotoko leía el mensaje para luego desconectarse sin mas nada que decir.

Naoki volvió a suspirar.

(*******)

Al día siguiente, Naoki llegó temprano por la mañana para reunirse con Daniel. Para variar, se encontraba con Kotoko en la sala de descanso.

-Daniel, te traje esto – le dijo pasándole unos documentos. -¡Buenos días Kotoko! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Kotoko se colocó roja al verlo y el ambiente se tensó un poco. Kotoko se dio vuelta en forma brusca y le contestó sin poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Bien, no te preocupes, no tengo nada.

Daniel pudo observar el cambio de actitud en Kotoko y su nerviosismo. Se notaba que algo había pasado entre los dos. Esa no era la actitud de que ella solía tomar frente a Naoki.

-Bueno, ayer te desmayaste en mis brazos- le dijo preocupado. -No sé si eso puede considerarse nada.

-¿Cómo que te desmayaste Kotoko?- le preguntó Daniel dejando los papales aún lado.

-Sí, pero creo que fue cansancio- dijo ella mirando a Irie preocupada. No quería que Irie usara eso en contra de Daniel. La pelea entre ellos dos, era agotante.

-¿No te contó?- le preguntó Irie a Daniel. Kotoko palideció.

-Si, ayer fuimos a cenar con mis padres y al regresar… - lo miró con ojos de victoria – haciendo una leve pausa para mirar a Kotoko y verle los ojos de horror que tenía – … Pero cuando veníamos de regreso, se sintió mareada y se desmayó por unos segundos- dijo suspirando. -Me preocupé de dejarla en su habitación, pero no me dejó pasar la noche a su lado- sonrió burlesco.

-Kotoko, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Daniel acercándose a ella para tocarle la frente y tomarle el pulso.

-Sí, por favor no exageren esto. Fue solo un leve desvanecimiento- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Mmmm – dijo preocupado Daniel mientras contaba su pulso y esperaba el tiempo mirando su reloj.

-Si, pareces estar bien. Si quieres ve a descansar a tu habitación. Te daré un permiso- le dijo sacando su libreta de recetas médicas.

-Ve- Kotoko- le dijo Irie serio. Eso sonaba a una instrucción y no a una petición. A Kotoko le sorprendió un poco el tono autoritario, pero a decir verdad, se encontraba cansada. Era mejor obedecer y salir ahí luego. No creía poder estar con los dos juntos discutiendo durante todo el día.

-Ok, me voy. La verdad estoy cansada- dijo suspirando largo y tendido.

Daniel emitió su permiso y Kotoko se retiró.

-¿Crees que esté enferma?- le preguntó a Irie.

-No, espero que no- le respondió algo preocupado.

-Mmmm – dijo Daniel. -A todo esto, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- le preguntó acodándose que Irie había llegado con unos documentos.

-Te traje mi solicitud para congelar mi carrera – le respondió Irie como si nada. -Tengo que entregárselos al director, pero prefiero hacerlo a través de ti. Eres el médico residente. Es como lo mismo.

-¿Vas a congelar tu carrera?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, no me voy a ir sin Kotoko – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -Si ella debe quedarse aquí para terminar su pasantía, esta bien y lo acepto, ella se queda, pero yo me quedo a su lado. Arrendaré algo y buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo, no sé aún. Se suspendió mi permiso para permanecer en esta escuela… así que no me queda otra que congelar mis estudios por un tiempo.

-Irie… - comentó Daniel. -¿En serio estás dispuesto a congelar tu carrera?

-Sí, ahí está mi solicitud formalizada. Por favor dile a todos que estoy sumamente agradecido por la oportunidad que me han dado, pero que, en verdad, mi lugar esta donde esté mi esposa – le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Daniel miró los documentos y los leyó. Ahí estaba su dimisión. Era tal cual decía Irie. Todos estaban debidamente llenados y firmados. Irie de verdad estaba renunciando a su carrera.

-Fue un gusto Daniel- le dijo alzando su mano para despedirse de él. -No creas que no me verás más por estos lados, pero al menos, ya no te estorbaré dentro del hospital.

Daniel miró la mano alzada de Irie algo sorprendido por la rectitud y solemnidad que estaba mostrando su "rival" en esos momentos. Estaba haciendo lo que nadie esperaba que hiciera. Todos creían que se iría. Irie tenía las mejores calificaciones, era una soberana estupidez irse. Daniel rodó los ojos.

-Ya deja esa actitud tan correcta- le dijo Daniel pasando por alto la mano de Irie. -No se acepta su dimisión – dijo tomando los documentos y rompiéndolos en dos. -Continuará sus estudios aquí doctor Irie.

-¿Pero qué haces Daniel? ¡No, no los rompas! ¿Por qué haces esto? - le dijo sorprendido.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que continuarás tus estudios acá! - le dijo con un tono autoritario y más fuerte de lo usual- Estoy diciéndole doctor Irie, que su permiso se extiende hasta que termine el semestre. De ahí ya veremos como continuamos.

-Pero la directora dijo…

-Si sé lo que dijo. Pero le acabo de decir que no acepto su dimisión. Ahora preséntese a clases y continúe con su rutina establecida.

-Daniel- le dijo Irie emocionado. La verdad es que esperaba algo así de él.

-¿No vas a llorar verdad?-le preguntó Daniel irónico.

-No- le respondió divertido por el comentario. -Pero estuviste cerca de emocionarme hasta las lágrimas. Aunque no entiendo por qué me permites quedar.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, mantén a tu enemigo cerca – sonrió en forma maliciosa. -Irie lo miró serio. – Fue verdad cuando te dije que quería que Kotoko escogiera con quien quería quedarse. Si ella me escoge a mi, será porque se dio cuenta que ya no te ama, estando tú presente. No conviviendo con la sombra de alguien. Si ella va a escogerme que sea porque ya te olvidó.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si ella me escoge a mi? - le preguntó Irie alzando la cabeza con algo de arrogancia.

-De ser así, ambos podrán regresar juntos y felices una vez terminada la pasantía- respondió Daniel guardando los papeles destruidos en la misma carpeta que Irie le había entregado.

-¿Así sin más?

-Sí, así sin más – le dijo Daniel emprendiendo la retirada.

-¿Te rindes?- le preguntó esperanzado.

-No, para nada. Ahora viene la real pelea. La recta final ¿No crees? - sonrió.

-No, no pelearé más contigo, me has demostrado ser mejor persona que yo…- sonrió Irie algo melancólico. Solo que no dejaré que transformes mi estado civil a divorciado.

Tanto él y Daniel sonrieron. De pronto sonó la alarma de urgencias. Daniel, lo miró de soslayo como gesto de despedida, y sin decirle nada, ya que no era necesario, se fue rápidamente de ahí para atender al paciente que acaba de llegar.

Irie lo miró alejarse, estaba una vez más totalmente admirado de la clase de hombre que era Daniel.

_**Aquí les dejo una breve actualización…. Pronto el desenlace final. Y si, esta vez será pronto. Un beso para todos los que están esperando que actualice. Se agradecen desde ya sus comentarios a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos que quedan. Siempre es importante leerlos. **_

_**Espero de corazón que tanto ustedes como sus familias estén bien… y que esta historia en algo les pueda a aportar, para poder sobrellevar estos tiempos de cuarentena. **_


	21. Colapso

Ese día Kotoko pudo descansar el día completo. Su mente era un completo torbellino. Sabía que aislarse en esos momentos podría ser incluso peor, pero necesitaba unos minutos para encontrarse consigo misma. Estaba cansada, mentamente cansada. Lo único que deseaba era poder estar sola. Agradecía al cielo y, la directora, que su habitación no fuera compartida. Su pieza era pequeña, pero le daba la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

No sabe ni cómo ni cuando se durmió. Solo pudo darse cuenta al despertar, que había dormido más de la cuenta. Su telefóno acusaba el hecho. Tenía varas llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes sin leer.

Media dormida aún, comenzó a ver quien la había llamado. Su suegra, su padre, un número desconocido, y otra vez su suegra, su suegra y su suegra. Por último Yuuki. De seguro su suegra lo había hostigado para que la llamara también.

Luego comenzó a leer los mensajes y tenía varios. Los recorrió rápidamente, como si buscara algo importante. No sabía por qué, pero creía que algo importante encontraría entre ellos.

Se detuvo en un nombre: Irie.

-Kotoko, ¿vamos a cenar con mis padres?, nos esperan en el hotel… dime a qué hora paso por ti. Sabes que mi madre es imposible de disuadir.

-Por hoy paso, quiero descansar. Dile que los veré mañana – contestó Kotoko decidida. No estaba de ánimo para otra salida y regreso junto a Irie.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de hacerte cambiar de parecer? Tengo algo importante comunicarles y que quiero conversar contigo.

-¿Mañana si?

Vio como éste escribía y borraba una y otra vez, seguramente estaba redactando algo para convercerla, pero luego de un par de minutos, finalmente desistió.

-Esta bien Kotoko, yo le diré, pero será mejor que apagues tu celular… porque de seguro mi madre comenzará a llamarte como loca.

-Sí, lo haré, que pasen una linda velada- escribió para dar por concluida la conversación.

(*******)

Irie había quedado tremendamente apesadumbrado. Quería que Kotoko se enterara por él que se quedaría en la escuela junto a ella. De seguro, ahora se enteraría por Daniel. Quería ver su reacción, quería ver si es que ella se ponía feliz al saberlo o no… debía reconocer que su estómago se había comprimido al detenerse a pensar en eso. Para él era un gran noticia, pero no tenía muy claro si para Kotoko sería así o no.

La madre de Irie se puso como loca de felicidad al saber que su Naoki podría quedarse en la escuela de medicina y que no tendría que volver con ellos. Se sentía triste al ver que Kotoko no había querido ido a cenar con ellos, pero bueno, aún quedaban unos días antes de volver… ella se encargaría de acercarlos más. Sabía que las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo.

(*******)

-¿Pudiste descansar ayer?- le preguntó Daniel a Kotoko.

-Siii, fue increíble poder dormir y descansar – respondió ella estirándose a no más poder.

-Me alegro- dijo sonriendo al verla tan relajada, estirándose y bostezando.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Daniel quería conversar con ella respecto a Irie, quería saber qué sentía Kotoko ahora que él se quedaba.

-Kotoko, ¿y no me vas a decir nada respecto a Irie?

Kotoko palideció. De seguro Irie le había dicho algo del beso. Ella no quería hablar de eso con él.

-¿Por qué colocas esa cara? – preguntó él asombrado, Kotoko parecía haber dejado de respirar. -¿No era acaso lo que tú querías?

-Yo no tengo claro nada aún Daniel, no sé que quiero – respodió ella afligida.

-Deberías empezar a decidirte, si mal que mal desde que llegó su familia, andan siempre juntos, el otro día hasta te desmayaste en sus brazos… ¡qué suerte que pudiera atraparte justo! ¿no?

Con ese comentario tan sarcástico por parte de Daniel, a Kotoko no le quedaron dudas de que él sabía al respecto. Se sentía avergonzada. Daniel saldría lastimado después de todo y ella no quería eso. A ella él le atraía sobremanera. Estaba demasiado confunfida, pero sabía que le debía una explicación.

-Daniel, fue él quien me besó- le dijo con los puños apretados. -Yo no supe que hacer, no me resistí es verdad, estoy confundida… no sé qué hacer, mis sentimientos por primera vez en mi vida están confundidos… aún quiero a Irie, pero también te quiero a ti… no sé qué hac…

Hasta ahí pudo pronunciar la chica, Daniel se movió lo más rápido que pudo y con un gesto un tanto posesivo (que llegó a ser incluso demasiado seductor, viniendo de él) posó con fuerza sus labios en los de ella.

Daniel la comenzó a besar con pasión, deseo y amor. Era un beso apasionado, fuerte, varonil. La sujetaba con ambas manos en forma delicada a pesar de todo. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, su aliento envolvente y su aroma alucinante.

Kotoko se sentía desvalida ante ese beso. Intentó recordar un beso anterior con esas características, pero simplemente no pudo recordar. Naoki no solía besarla así, no era que no le gustaran los besos de su marido, claramente los adoraba a su manera, pero ese beso de Daniel la había dejado en las nubes. Su estómago le estaba clavando tremendas estocadas en su interior.

Kotoko lo miraba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes. Su corazón latía a mil por horas. Al terminar el beso, sus miradas se enfocaron en los labios del contrario. Querían continuar, no querían deternerse. Daniel había querido parar. Se había dejado llevar por el impulso y los celos, pero Kotoko le había correspondido. Daniel hizo un leve movimiento y Kotoko saltó a sus labios. Lo deseaba, deseaba sentir ese beso nuevamente, esa pasión, esa espontáneidad al besar, ese deseo.

No se midieron, se besaron de una forma poco decorosa. No se detuvieron a mirar donde estaban, quienes estaban a su alrededor, nada. Por eso fue una toda una sorpresa cuando Daniel fue quitado a la fuerza de los brazos de Kotoko y lanzado contra la pared por una persona que había podido observar todo y cuánto había sucedido ahí.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- ¡Deja a mi esposa!- le gritó Irie desesperado con la respiración agitada. Todo estaba borroso a su alrededor. No podía creer lo que había visto, el pecho se le había comprimido. Tenía ganas de vomitar, estaba sudando frío. Nada en el mundo lo hubiera podido preparar para ver eso… ver a Kotoko besándose así con otro hombre. Eso significaba que había perdido la batalla. Kotoko había deseado continuar el beso, ella se había lanzado prácticamente a sus brazos. Ellos estaban casados aún, separados, distanciados, pero casados. Kotoko le estaba siendo infiel frente a sus narices aún cuando él había decidido congelar su carrera por ella.

Las lágrimas salían sin parar por sus ojos, lo tenían completamente cegado. Se sentía patético. Toda su astucia, intelegencia, elegancia y buena apariencia (de la cual el tanto se jactaba) no le habían servido absolutamente de nada, al contrario, solo lo había terminado de apartar de la mujer que amaba, se había dejado solo.

Si quizás hubiera dejado al lado su orgullo apenas Kotoko había abandonado la casa y no se hubiera demorado tanto en ir a buscarla, sino hubiese sido tan idiota… pero ya estaba, las cosas ya eran como eran, al parecer, Kotoko había elegido y no podía custionar su elección, sin dudas había perdido ante el mejor hombre.

Kotoko nunca se imaginó poder ver a Irie así. Toda su arrogancia, prepotencia e incluso su mal genio, habían sido doblegados. Parecía estar en shock mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar.

La escena que se vivía era terrible. Nadie decía nada. Kotoko lloraba en silencio al verlo, Daniel se paseaba por la habitación alterado, hubiera sido feliz si Irie lo hubiera golpeado sin parar y hasta agotarse, eso hubiera sido mucho mejor que verlo así, derrotado, llorando en silencio, totalmente shockeado y derrumbado.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, parecían haberse abstraído completamente de lo que sucedía en el mundo real. Ninguno de los 3 puedo percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La alarma de alerta roja del hospital estaba sonando así como el comunicador de Daniel. Sino hubiera sido por la enfermera en jefe que llegó corriendo a la sala a buscarlo, quizás no se hubieran percatado de nada.

-¡Doctor! ¿Por qué está aquí?, ¡todas las alarmas están activadas!- le gritó desesperada.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Daniel mirando su comunicador y mirando a su alrededor (tenía como 30 mensajes).

-Hubo un accidente, un muy grave accidente. Los pacientes vienen llegando, al parecer un bus se volcó con muchos pasajeros. Hay fallecidos y unos muy grave. Están por llegar.

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamó Daniel arreglándose su bata médica - ¿Quiénes están de turno?

-No hay muchos médicos, está el doctor Yamamoto y Satsuko, pero ya llamé a los demás, todos se habían enterado por las noticias al parecer, necesitaremos mucha ayuda, dicen que son más de 40 personas.

-¿40?- exclamó aturdido, claramente el hospital no estaba preparado para algo así – Enfermera, llame a los estudiantes de último año, deberán apoyar con lo que puedan. -curaciones, vendajes, fracturas, coseduras, lo que sea. Voy de inmediato.

-Si doctor- dijo la enfermera corriendo a ejecutar la orden recién recibida.

-Creo que esto deberá quedar para otro momento – dijo hablándole a ambos con una fuerza y carácter típica de Daniel cuando entraba en modo "médico en jefe residente". – Enfermera Kotoko, favor acompáñeme a urgencias, prepárese para una dura jornada. – Naoki Irie como alumno insigne de esta facultad su deber está en la sala de recepción de los pacientes. De ser necesario deberá asistir a los médicos titulares.

-No sé si pueda hacer algo así ahora – contestó Irie no pudiendo entrar en razón.

-¡Doctor Irie!- le reprendió fuertemente. (Irie lo miró en forma taciturna) -Esto es una real urgencia, deje sus emociones de lado y vaya a salvar las vidas que ha jurado salvar.

-Sí- contestó Irie viendo como tanto Daniel y Kotoko salían corriendo en dirección a la sala de urgencias. Irie se apoyó en la mesa de café por unos segundos, se secó las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas, sonrió amargamente y se serenó. Él estaba ahí por dos motivos: una era claramente por Kotoko y la otra era para continuar con su carrera de doctor. Él estaba ahí para titularse y lograr su sueño: "el salvar vidas humanas", pero ¿por qué eso ya no parecía ser importante?, sabía que era el momento para lamentaciones personales, pero aún así estaba en una especie de trance.

Irie comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de recepción. A fuera ya podían verse las luces de las ambulacias las cuales iluminaban todo el primer piso. Se acercó a mirar por una de las ventanas y estaba lleno de carros policiales, carros bomba, autos particulares que de suguro serían de los familiares, mucha gente gritando y llorando. Los paramédicos corrían bajando gente de las camillas. La escena se puso escalofriante, había mucha sangre. Realmente estaba el caos. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tuvo una sensación horrible en el pecho. Comenzó a correr, debía ir a ayudar cuánto antes. Esa sería su primera experiencia en casos de urgencia real. Estaba asustado.

(*******)

Aun cuando ya estaba familiarizado con la sangre y cuerpos humanos, el escenario que le tocó observar fue desgarrador. La sala de urgencias estaba repleta. Por todos lados veía gente corriendo, llorando, se escuchaban gritos angustiantes de personas pidiendo ayuda, quejándose por el dolor.

Todos corrían. Todos estaban cumpliendo un rol. Se detuvo a escuchar. Habían muchos quemados graves. Al parecer el bus al volcar, había explosionado en algún lugar, logrando provocar quemaduras graves en los accidentados.

Irie en esos momentos, parecía un alma en pena. Era un mero observador.

Siguó caminando y fue al box de reanimaciones. Miró hacia dentro y vió como Kotoko estaba trabajando al lado de Daniel.

-¡Kotoko desfribilador! ¡ahora!- gritaba Daniel y Kotoko ejecutava. Estaban en plena reanimación de ese paciente. Daniel confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de ella. Kotoko había adquirido una seguridad impresionante a su lado. Se había convertido en una enfermera muy eficiente.

-¡Doctor, no funciona!- gritaba otra enferma.

-¡Vamos Kotoko una vez más!... ¡Aumenta la frecuencia!... ¡Ok, ahora!- y otra vez Kotoko ejecutaba.

-¡Tiene pulso doctor!- gritaba feliz la otra enfermera.

-Bien, continuemos, esto no acaba- decía Daniel secándose el sudor. -Kotoko, prepara el material quirúrgico, me asistirás, hay que sacarle esos fragmentos de vidrio de inmediato, están por perforar el pulmón.

-Si doctor- respondía ella corriendo.

Irie sentía que tenía que huir de ahí. Todas sus fuerzas y ganas lo habían abandonado. Todo era demasiado abrumador, en esos momentos en nada le importaba su carrera. Sentía que no podía ayudar, no así como estaba. Era mejor abandonar el lugar y dejar que los demás se hicieran cargo.

Quiso gritar pero se contubo, necesitaba hacerlo. Buscó la salida y corrió hacia ella. Al lograr salir, sintió como una mano se aferraba a la suya en forma frenética. Se detuvo de sobresalto. Iba en uncompleto trance. Miró y trató de enfocar a la persona que lo había detenido. Le costó reconocerlo por unos segundos, su mente realmente estaba nublada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó cuando pudo reconocer al esposo de Mikami.

-¿Dónde están todos?- le gritó desesperado. -Es Mikami… de pronto convulsionó. Dicen que está grave, por favor … ¡tienes que salvarla!


End file.
